Freedom's What You Make It
by ksantura
Summary: Harry is tired with the wizarding world trying to control or kill him. He's taking steps to set himself free. With the new information that he has distant relatives in Japan, it's only a matter of getting everything in order to go there without alerting a certain manipulative old man about his plans to leave before he is force to fight for him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, foul language, and some bashing.

A/N: IMPORTANT! I know some of you are waiting for an update and I am sorry. I was re-reading by story and I didn't like how the beginning of this story was written, so I am going to clean it up. I hope you can bear with me and keep reading my story. It's mostly trying to correct my grammar and hopefully make it easier to read as well. Thank you.

"Demon" - Talking

'_Demon_' - Thinking

**Chapter 1**

Harry had enough!

He tried to be the person that they wanted him to be. He got into Gryffindor – House of the Brave – and won the Quidditch Cup every year since he was forced to play in first year. He made friends with a Light and poor Pure-blood wizard, Ronald 'Ron' Weasley whom is against all that is Slytherin and Dark and Hermione Granger - muggle-born girl whom is said to be "the brightest witch of their generation." He saved the school every year since he rejoined the Wizarding World and went to the "Safest and Best Wizarding School in the World," (hint the sarcasm).

Even with all that, they still were not satisfied with him. Always finding fault with everything he does. If he doesn't measure up to their expectation, they end up throwing a temper tantrum like a child not getting its way. Saying cruel things about him without meeting him even once, like they have the right and that there won't be any type of consequence for their actions, or non-action as it was.

'_The only thing that they are doing is making me hate them with every fiber of my being. It's pretty sad that grown ass adults get off in trying to break the spirit of a child to make themselves feel better_.' thought Harry with dark amusement and bitterness. _'I am not their toy that they can do whatever they want and then throw away when they get bored with it, expecting it to wait for them to come back and play with it again. Expecting it to grin n' bare it since it should be grateful for all the attention it is given_.'

The more he thought about his treatment from the Wizarding World, the more he is consumed with hatred. So much so that the only thing he sees is red and hears nothing but the blood rushing in his ears. If it wasn't for his precious owl, Hedwig, snapping him out of it, he would have gone and done something stupid and reckless.

"Hoot!" Hedwig hooted snapping Harry out of his downwards spiral.

"Thanks girl." He told her softly after blinking at her in confusion for a few seconds. "I needed that." He got another 'hoot' before she tucked her head back into her wing and going to sleep. He smiled softly before going back to his thoughts.

If he wanted to be treated like crap all the time, then he would have just stayed with his relatives. '_At least they don't pretend to like me one moment then stab me in the back the next. Even my so called best friends' treat me like I am a nit-wit that needs to be led around like a dog on a leash because I am too stupid to do anything by myself_.'

In anger at the thought, Harry threw the Daily Prophet that he was reading against the dirty white wall of his small bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive. It landed with the front page up to where anybody looking would see the headline "Harry Potter, The Chosen One," with a picture under it of a skinny and short 14 year old boy with raven black hair with dark red highlights that are only seen in the right light. The hair looks like a bird's nest, which went down to his shoulders. He has pale and flawless skin, except for the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

He was about 5'1'' to 5'2'' in height. The most exquisite thing about him though was his eyes, which were a bright emerald green. A green that reminded people of the color of the worst and most powerful curse of the Unforgivables: the Killing Curse. It is offset though by the hideous thick black rimmed and round glasses that he is force to wear because his family is too cheap to pay for better ones for what they call a 'freak of nature'.

The last two years haven't really changed much. He grew at least to 5'4'' to 5'5'' in height. Lost a little bit of weight from not eating much the past two weeks and three days since being back to Privet Drive. This time not because of his relatives holding out on the food and working him to the bone, but because he's been wallowing in quilt for getting Sirius Black, his godfather, killed.

When not thinking about Sirius, he's thinking about the prophecy that Dumbledore showed him with his pensive right after the Ministry of Magic fiasco. A prophecy that ruined his life. '_I don't know what to do. Should I take it as gospel like the Headmaster or should I ignore it as false since it came from that fraud Trelawney? Though she did make that one prophecy that came true_.'

The rest of the school year, he was mostly left alone with his thoughts and he still couldn't decide on what to do. He wished that he could ignore the prophecy but he knew that neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort would allow him too.

He kind of wished that Mad-eye Moody's threats at King Cross Station weren't as effective against his relatives as they were. _'Though Uncle Vernon's face looked like it was going to explode from anger_.' He thought amused. If he was treated the same as any other year, then he would have been worked to the bone and wouldn't have had time to dwell on his thoughts.

Only fear kept him from any retribution from the anger his Uncle and Aunt felt at being confronted by the Freaks. Aunt Petunia's face looked like she was constipated. Dudley's face looked weary but contemplative. This was just weird since he's not much of a thinker in the first place. He also looked like he lost weight and gain some muscles. Not that it matters since he has barely been home all summer. Staying with a friend from Smelting's' High School.

While the first week or so was mostly him having a pity party, the rest of the time he has been thinking about the prophecy and what his role in it will be. Will he be able to survive when he is barely even trained in anything? He doesn't even know how to duel and when he asked Dumbledore to train him, all he got was a pat on the head and sent on his way while being told that everything is being taken care of and to trust him.

"How can I trust him when all he does is keep secrets from everyone and expects people to just move the way he want everybody to move." he muttered darkly. "When he does say something it's either too cryptic or too late to do anything about it. If he is so wise and powerful, why the hell is he expecting me to kill Voldemort? Oh, that's right, the prophecy says it has to be Me." he adds on sarcastically.

Harry glanced at the Daily Prophet again and just snorted in derision. One moment he's a lying, attention seeking brat to being the Chosen One that is going to save them from the big bad monster in the night. This in itself is pathetic since they are expecting a 15, almost 16, year old child to fight for them while they hide in their beds pissing their pants.

"Freak!" yelled Uncle Vernon making him jump in shock not having expected to be called. "Get Down here now."

"Great. Now, I have to hear the big walrus talk." he said sarcastically. He got off his run down bed that looks as if it's about to break apart at any minute and went downstairs stopping on the third step from the bottom. The whole family was by the door dressed in fancy cloths, looking at him impatiently.

"Freak, we are going out to dinner. I expect you to stay in your room. I don't want you to contaminate anything with your freakishness; do you understand me, Boy?" His Uncle growled like a bulldog. He kind of looks like one with the jowls and spit flying from his mouth.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." I said meekly even though my thoughts weren't so meek. '_After all, one day I won't be held back by the underage restriction on magic. Then what will you do dear Uncle?_' he thought darkly.

Uncle Vernon gave one last glare and left. Aunt Petunia sniffed while looking disgusted with my mere presence while she followed her husband out, while Dudley nodded and closed the door behind him.

He waited until he couldn't hear the car anymore before going to the kitchen to grab an apple since they don't really pay attention to the fruits in the first place, before going back to his room. Closing the door, he looked at his room – if one can really call this a room – in disgust. It was more of a storage room really. Everything was on its last legs as well. The bed with its threadbare dark gray that once was black, blanket with no sheets. A pillow that was really flat with no pillow case and that smelled slightly of something he doesn't even want to know.

The desk had scratches all over it, the color faded from a rich brown to a dull brown. A thick book under the right front leg to even it out so that it wouldn't wiggle too much. A drawer missing from the very bottom with two left. A wooden chair that was rigid with no patting and that the rest of the family didn't want. A wardrobe that have also seen better days, but in better condition than any other furniture in the room. The carpet a gray color, a color that is mostly from the dirt and dark patches from stains that he also rather not thinks about. It used to be white.

Harry sighed deeply before going to sit on his bed to eat his apple. When he was done he throws the core into the small trashcan by the bed. He got up and let Hedwig out to go hunt and stretch her wings. She flew to his shoulder first to nibble his ear in affection before flying out the window. Harry sighed again and went back to his bed to lie down.

'_I will think more about everything and what I am going to do in the morning. I can no longer stay untrained and ignorant about everything either. In the morning I will make a list of anything I think I need to do and do it instead of waiting for Dumbledore to get someone to train me in what I need_.' he thought sleepily. A few minutes later he fell into a deep sleep not even hearing the Dursley's coming back home and making a lot of noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

A/N: I don't know who Harry will be with in this story. I do know it won't be from anyone in the Wizarding World or Kagome. I don't care if he is with a girl or boy. I will let you vote for it. So if you have any ideas I would love to hear them.

"Demon" - Talking

'_Demon_' - Thinking

Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next morning to the loud stomping of Uncle Vernon walking around in his room two doors down from his. With a groan, he looked towards his desk to his beaten down alarm clock to see that it was 9:15am. "Wow, that's the most I have ever slept in…well, ever. I usually get up around 6 when I am here." Harry muttered in surprise. Ever since he could remember, he's been force to get up a 6 to use the bathroom and then clean it after-wards so that they don't get contaminated from his "freakish germs". It was their words, not his, of course.

After getting his morning routine in the bathroom done, he was force to make breakfast for the family while he got nothing of the meal. If he sneaks any and get caught – which surprisingly was all the time by his Uncle – he would be sent to his room – cupboard under the stairs at first – with no food for days. Aunt Petunia would either give him two pieces of toast with no butter, or a grape fruit for the day if he was lucky.

'_Lovely family that I have, _not_!_' he thought sarcastically. This year though with Mad-eye's threats to his family he no longer had to work for them. '_It also helps that they don't know that my criminal godfather is dead either_.' He thought a little choked up, tears coming to his eyes at the thought of his godfather no longer in this world. '_I miss you Sirius. So much it hurts_.'

A few tears escaped from his eyes into his hair since he was still lying down on his back. '_NO!_' He thought determinedly. '_I won't cry anymore. It hasn't solved anything. He's still dead and it's my fault. I have accepted it and now I must move on. If Sirius saw me now he would be shaking his head in disappointment and tell me he doesn't blame me and that I have things to do if I am going to survive the year or so_.' With that thought, Harry got up and looked over to see if Hedwig came back last night. She had not.

He knew that she knew how to take care of herself, so didn't really think much on it. It's not like it was the first time she stayed out longer than a day. He also knew that she didn't like being cooped up in this tiny room any more than he did. So, he didn't give her any grief when she came back. He just loved on her to make sure she knew that he was happy that she was ok and back with him.

Harry went to the door, cracked it open, and seeing that the coast was clear, he ran to the bathroom that was across the hall a little to the right. His bedroom was the first bedroom since if there is a burglar, he would be the first to get hit and be able to warn the others with his screams of pain so that they can get out safely. Uncle Vernon told him that maliciously when he was moved from the cupboard under the stairs to Dudley's second bedroom. After his room is guess room, the master bedroom at the very end with the Dudley's room after that and finally the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him when he got to the bathroom. He went to the sink and looked in the mirror. His hair is the same birds nest as it always was if not a little bit messier from just getting up. The dark bags under his eyes – from lack of sleep and nightmares – are a little bit lighter. His skin is paler and unhealthy looking from not eating and lack of sun. He had stayed in his room since coming back unless it's to do his bathroom routine or if his stomach complained too much, going to the kitchen to get an apple or something quick.

Sighing, he went about what he needed to do in the bathroom and then going back to his room. Still not encountering any of the Dursley's' on his way back, which he is counting his lucky star for. When he got back he saw Hedwig on her cage with a letter tied to her leg. There was another owl, a regal eagle owl, on the back of the desk chair. He went over to the unknown owl first to relieve it of its burden and giving it an owl treat. The owl flew back out of the window that he had left open the night before so that Hedwig could get back in.

He went over to Hedwig and took the letter from her without looking who it was from and scratched her under her beak just the way she liked it. "I was wondering why you were gone for so long girl." he uttered to her. Turning his attention back to the letters he saw that one was from Gringotts and the other from Dumbledore. "Why would Gringotts be writing to me and what does Dumbledore want from me now?" he wondered to himself out loud.

He went to sit at his desk while putting the letters down in front of him side by side. He put Dumbledore's letter on the right and Gringotts' on the left. He couldn't decide which letter to read first. Dumbledore, someone that the more he learned about the less he trusted or Gringotts', a bank that he doesn't know very much about other than that it's run by goblins that manage people's vaults.

"Which letter should I read first girl, Dumbledore's or Gringotts'?" he asked Hedwig. She lifted her right leg and hooted. "Dumbledore it is then." He picked it up and started to read what little there was and the more he read the angrier and confused he became.

The letter said this:

My dear boy,

I hope this letter finds you in good health and my condolences for the loss of your godfather. I know how much you cared for him and he cared for you. I am unfortunately writing to you to tell you that you will be staying there for the rest of the summer. Also a ward will be put up so that no owls can come or go. It is too dangerous and unsafe to communicate through owl. I have already told Ron and Hermione not to contact you. Don't leave the house for there are Death Eaters everywhere. It's for the Greater Good my boy.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"What does he mean that I will be staying here for the rest of the summer? It's not safe for anybody with Voldemort and his Death Eaters out and about." He said angrily. "So I am trapped here with no communication with anyone. Not that I trusted any of them to tell me what the hell is going on over there in the first place. There are other ways to communicate than through owl post. I thought Grimmauld Place, since it was under the Fidelius Charm, would have been safe for me to stay. I am sure the Weasleys' and Hermione is staying there, together." He ranted to his beloved owl. He was highly upset that once again he was cut off from the world that he rightly belongs in.

Calming down some after his mini rant, he looked at the Gringotts letter still lying on the desk. He picked it up to get a closer look at the crest on the back. He thought it looked weird not having seen it before now. The inner circle looked like some type of web design. The middle circle had the Gringotts name written in it. The outer design is something he doesn't know the name of with small wings coming out of the top edges. There is a type of key going through the middle but not the web design itself.

He was about to open the letter when he heard his aunt's scream from down below. "Boy, get down here now. Don't keep me waiting."

He sighed in aggravation before setting the letter back on the table with the thought that he would read it after he finds out what his aunt would want from him. He got up and went out his room to go downstairs hoping to get this over with so he can get back to that letter. '_I have a bad feeling that I am not going to like what's in that letter_.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

A/N: I now have the poll set up and hope you would vote for the pairing that you wish to see Harry with. I would also accept reviews and hope that you are willing to do so. I would like to know what you think of my story.

"Demon" - Talking

'_Demon_' - Thinking

Chapter 3

When Harry went down to the living room, he found his Aunt Petunia standing by the window spying on Mrs. Number 3. Aunt Petunia is the type of housewife that would spend most of her day either spying on her neighbors or gossiping about what she found out about them to anybody that is willing to listen to her. Let's not forget about her bragging about how wonderful and hardworking her husband and son is while she's at it. They're not – wonderful or hardworking that is – even if Dudley seems to be changing for the better.

To get this over with he cleared his throat politely to gain her attention since there is no reason to be rude and start a fight, even though he wants to be rude so badly like they have done all his life to him. However, he knows that if he was rude he would never hear the end of it.

"Boy, Marge is coming over later this weekend to stay for a week. You will stay out of sight and there will be no freakishness. It won't be tolerated. If you must come out of your room, be quick with what you need to do and go back. We don't want to hear even a peep from you or your disgusting bird. Do you understand me, Boy?" Aunt Petunia told him, not even looking at him until the last question was uttered to glare at him.

He is really getting sick and tired with people always treating him as if he isn't a person. Unfortunately, he can't really do anything to stop it just yet. "I understand Aunt Petunia. Though if I hear her say a bad word about my parents again, I won't keep quiet anymore." he warned her darkly and coldly, trying to keep his rage under control. "As long as you keep her away from me there won't be any problems. Do you understand Aunt Petunia?" He continued softly but deadly.

She opened her mouth, no doubt to say something scathing and demeaning, but one look at his harden face and eyes that were glowing with cold fury had her closing her mouth and nodding her head in fear. She knew if he was too emotional, his 'freakishness' would act up and the target would be her. She had years of experience with dealing with not only his but also her sister's outburst.

'_Just wait until Vernon gets home, Boy_.' She thought vindictively when she saw his back turned towards her. Then she remembered that hideous Freak's threats and knew they couldn't really do anything in fear of their retribution. '_I don't know why they care about his treatment now when they didn't before_. _If they don't like the way we raise the useless freak than they should take him off our hands_.' She then thought with a derisive sniff before turning back to spying on her neighbors.

Satisfied with her answer – knowing that she would keep Marge in line – he turned around and walked back upstairs first to use the bathroom then go back to his room. When he got back to his room, he closed the door behind him, leaning against it in relief that it didn't go any worse than it could have.

"That went better than I ever thought it could go." He told Hedwig who cooed in worry. He smiled at her concern knowing that she was waiting for him to come back to make sure that nothing bad happened to him. He was her chick after all.

He walked over to her to give her some owl treats and to give some scratches under her beak like she likes it. He glanced at his desk and saw the Gringotts letter sitting innocently there – just waiting to be read. So like an obedient boy he is, he went over to the desk, sat down, picked up the letter and opened it. What he read made him feel rage, sadness and once again, confusion.

Dear Mr. Potter,

On behave of Gringotts' we offer our sincere condolences for the loss of your godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black. We are also writing to inform you of his Will reading that will commence on July 12, 1996 at 1:15pm on the dot. This letter will act as a portkey that will go off at 1:00pm sharp. After the Will reading we would also like to discuss with you about the management of your vaults.

Thank you,

Nagnok

Head Goblin of the Inheritance and Will Reading Department

'_Vaults? As more than one? I thought I had only my trust fund to last me through school and maybe a little bit afterwards until I got a job that can support me. To find out through a letter that I might have more than just one just doesn't make sense. Why wasn't I told that I had more than one vault?_' His thoughts were in a whirl wind of confusion.

The more he thought about it, the more he suspects that it was Dumbledore who kept it from him. "After all he had my trust fund key with him since the beginning and only gave it back when I reentered the Wizarding World. Not only that, but he seems to be involve in my life in every aspect. Bloody hell, Hedwig, I think I am going to go crazy. There are too many secrets and plots going on around me, I don't know what to do." he said tiredly.

Hedwig flew over to land on his shoulder and nibbled on his ear in comfort. "Hoot, Hoot"

"Yeah, I am going to go to Gringotts on the 12th. I will be damned if I keep going on ignorant of everything around me and of anything that has to do with Me." he said determinedly. "Today is the 5th, so I got about 5 to 6 days to brush up on my knowledge that I have been slacking out on. I will start back at the beginning and go from there. It will take a while, but it's something that I should have been doing since the beginning but with Ron always whining about doing work or Hermione getting a hissy fit every time someone does better than her, it's not a very encouraging atmosphere to study anything."

He got up from the chair, went to his old school trunk, which he was able to keep with Mad-eye's threats to Uncle Vernon, and opened it. After taking out all his books, throwing out the Lockhart books and Umbridge's so called book: Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard, he started to sort them out by class. Looking at how little books he actually has, he shook his head in disappointment. He only had the course books and no extras.

'_I guess I won't be able to learn that much about the Wizarding Worlds customs at the moment. The only things I have are my history books and they are not about the laws or the customs of the Wizarding World. I will have to wait until after Gringotts to buy any new books since the new ward against owls is going to be up soon if it's not already_.' He thought grimly.

"I better get started now. I don't exactly have that much time before everything goes to shits." He told Hedwig. He got a confused hoot in return. "I just have a feeling that nothing would be the same after I go to Gringotts. I just hope it's not too bad."

He picked up his first year Defense Against the Dark Arts book before going back to his bed to read comfortably. He opened it to the first chapter and started reading. '_Might as well brush up on my knowledge that I do have until I can get to Gringotts and then Diagon Alley_.' He thought before getting emerged into the book.

It was a few hours later that Hedwig went out the window. The noise bringing him back to the real world for a moment to see where it was coming from before going back to his book.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

"Demon" - Talking

'_Demon_' - Thinking

**Chapter 4**

Later that night around 7:30, he heard his Uncle Vernon come home from work. He was surprised that his uncle actually worked on a Saturday since he always said that the weekends were for families spending time together. Hearing his Uncle go into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was cooking their dinner; he went back to his 4th year DADA book. He just started on the 5th chapter which is about the Abarimon.

The Abarimon were a race that had backwards feet that still had great speeds despite it. They lived side by side with the wild and were very hard to capture because they were so savage. They lived in a great valley of the Himalayan Mountains which was called Mount Imaus before it was changed. It's advised that if one comes across one is to just leave them alone and get out of there as fast as one can. It wasn't a big chapter; the rest was the description of what they looked like and their living conditions and life styles.

**"THAT FREAK SAID WHAT!?"** His Uncle's yell snapped him back to reality before he could start the 6th chapter. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 7:56. He realized that his uncle has been home long enough for his aunt to have told him about the short conversation they had earlier today.** "I'LL TEACH THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT A LESSON HE WILL NEVER FORGET!"**

**"VERNON!"** shrieked his Aunt. "If you touch him then the other freaks will find out and use their freakishness on us as punishment. I will not have my son contaminated by that unnaturalness! Do you understand me?" she started off a little bit more quietly and calmly until the last part where she sounded a little bit hysterical.

"But…" he started.

**"NO!** Leave it alone. He will stay in his room and we will go back to pretending that he doesn't exist. We have spent too much time on the ungrateful freak as it is. I will not spend any more on him. When Marge gets here we will keep her away from him and the topic of him. Do you understand?" Harry guessed that his Uncle gave a nod when she continued. "Now, dinner is almost done so why don't you go to the living room and relax. You worked hard today, so go sit and relax." She ended lovingly.

"Yes, Pet." He said submissively and gave his lovely wife a kiss on her right cheek that made her smile. Going into the living room to sit in his chair, he turned on the telly to his favorite show and forgot all about the ungrateful freak he had living in the smallest bedroom upstairs.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't ready for a confrontation with his Uncle just yet. He wasn't strong physically nor can he use his magic against him either with the underage restriction on magic. He needed a weapon, a muggle weapon. He plans on using a knife from the kitchen that he still needs to get.

"I will be bloody damned if I just take the abuse anymore. If he comes after me, which is only in time that will happen, I will be ready for him." He muttered to Hedwig who was on her cage cleaning her feathers. She had returned after a short flight around the yard since she couldn't leave with the Wards in place.

When he said something, she stopped and looked at him as if to say that she was listening to him. Encouraged, he went on. "I think it's about time that I took steps to protect myself. It would be really bad that I died from a fat walrus like muggle but can survive the darkest most powerful Dark Lord in centuries." Hedwig hooted in what sound as agreement. "I should have gotten the knife earlier today before he got back. I am just lucky that Aunt Petunia was able to stop him before he did anything." He went on sheepishly.

He shook his head to clear it; he would just get the knife later when he went down to get something to eat. He needed to start eating regularly so that he can get healthier and stronger. He had Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and maybe even Dumbledore, gunning for him. He's still effie about him, but it's not looking good at all. He also needs to find out if his friends are his friends or just using him for some reason.

For now, the only thing he can do is revise everything for the past 5 years. Since he's been slacking in his studies, he knows that he missed a lot of information that can help him survive what is to come. The only thing that he doesn't need to revise is Divination because he's not a Seer, and that subject can't really be taught to be used by non-Seers. So he won't waste his time on it when he could focus more on a subject that he has more trouble with like potions.

Since he decided to revise everything, starting with first year DADA, he needed to create a schedule to motivate him to get him moving and keep him going. The hardest would be potions, which is his worst subject, and history of magic since he always falls asleep in that class. If it wasn't for Hermione's notes, he would have failed a long time ago, though his grades are in the low bottom in that class regardless.

He got up off his bed to go to his trunk, he dugged around until he found parchment and more ink. He had little bit of ink and a quill on his desks so he didn't dig out another quill. He went to his desk and laid everything out for ready use. Sitting down, he picked up his quill to ink after he unstopped the bottle and got ready to write out a schedule for himself. The first two drafts were thrown out since it seemed that something was missing from it. Thinking about it for a couple of minutes, he got that light bulb above the head moment, and started to write excitedly. When he was done he was satisfied with the finish product.

Schedule: the only thing that would change is the subject per day

6:00am - 6:15am – Bathroom routine

6:15am – 7:30am – Exercise (stretches, sit ups, pushups, etc.)

7:30am – 8:15am – Breakfast

8:15am – 1:00pm – Start with first year subject of the day and go from there

1:00pm – 1:45pm – Lunch

1:45pm – 6:30pm – Finish reading the books that are left

6:30pm – 7:15pm – Dinner

7:15pm – 8:30pm – Revise what was learned that day

8:30pm – 10:00pm – Free time (including showering)

10:00pm – 6:00am – Sleep

He added exercises because he knew wizards are lazy and he needed to have more stamina then his opponent as well as better reflexes. He would have added running, but he knew that the guards that are watching the house would stop him before he got too far. So he can only do exercises that can be done in the house. He would also have liked to learn how to fight hand to hand since wizards and witches depend on their wands way too much, including him unfortunately.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was quarter past nine. "Wow, it took that long to get a schedule created?" he muttered in surprise. He looked at Hedwig and saw that she had her head under her wing sleeping. Sadden that she couldn't go out and spread her wings because of the ward preventing her from leaving, he got up and went to pet her head softly. "One day, girl, you will no longer be caged and be able to fly the sky whenever you want." He told her softly with promise.

Giving her one last rub, he went to the door and opened it quietly knowing that the Dursleys were sleeping. He crept out his room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. Pausing to make sure that he didn't wake them up, he went to the cold box to get the lunch meat out with the mustard and put everything on the counter. Getting the bread, he made a quick sandwich before putting everything back and getting the milk out for a cup.

He ate the sandwich there before he cleaned the plate he used to put his sandwich on while he chewed. When he put the now cleaned plate up, he paused to make sure that the others were still asleep. When he was sure no one was coming down, he went to the knife drawer and took out a butcher knife. He paused again to double check that nobody was coming down; he carefully put the knife into his back pocket for safe keeping.

He grabbed his glass of milk and slowly and stiffly went back to his room. When he got back, he went to his bed to hide the knife under his pillow after putting his glass of milk on his desk. He then laid down to finish reading his DADA book.

'_At least I now have some form of protection against those beasts_.' He thought in satisfaction.

Around 10:13pm he was done with the book and his milk. Getting up, he went to use the bathroom real quick and came back, turned the lights off and went to bed knowing that he had a full day the next day or rather week. It took a couple of minutes before he was able to fall asleep. It was the quickest that has ever happen to him since the Ministry of Magic fiasco.

XXX ~ End Chapter ~ XXX

A/N: There will be a time skip the next chapter. I will start on the day of the Gringotts trip. I will say what happened during the week up to that day but it will be an overview. I hope you review and tell me how you thought of my story. Thank you to everybody who read and liked my story so far. I said this in the last chapter, put I did put up a pairing pole for Harry, it's on my profile and I hope that you vote for the pair you want. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

A/N: I got a review asking when Hermione ever threw a hissy fit, well, I would like to remind everyone that this is fanfiction. Besides, has anyone not notice when someone knows something she doesn't, she gets offended or huffy (definitely when it's Malfoy) and goes to the library researching it until she's satisfied? Well, she does in this story regardless. I would also like to think everyone that reviewed. So, thank you.

"Demon" - Talking

'_Demon_' - Thinking

**Chapter 5**

The day of the Gringotts visit had finally arrived. He woke up at 6:00am just like he has been doing since he created the schedule Saturday night. He's not happy with getting up at 6 o'clock again after finally being able to sleep in for how ever long he wanted.

After getting up, he would do his bathroom ritual real quick, go back to his room and then start doing his stretching in the middle of the room. When done with that, he did 60 sit-ups, push-ups, squats, etc. Adding 10 more sets everyday starting with 10 sets at first. He couldn't do much at the moment because he's stuck inside, he does try to do what he can get away with in such a small room.

At first the exercise was really difficult and tiring. There was a couple of times that he had wanted to stop, but he was able to persevere with the thought of being able to survive all who wished him harm better. He knows that it will only get worse when he has enough room to add more exercises to the list. He also knows that when his body gets use to all of it, it would also get easier. He can feel himself getting better everyday, slowly but surely. Though he knew he still has a long way to go still.

He wish that he kept up his running even if he didn't have Dudley and his gang chasing him like before he went off to Hogwarts. With being at Hogwarts, he didn't really get any exercise except when playing quidditch. Well, walking everywhere in a big castle was exercise as well he guess. At least he didn't have to worry about being fat since magic eats the calories to fuel itself. He also doesn't eat a lot of the unhealthy food that is served during meal time. The benefits of being friends with the house elves is that they are willing to cook what ever you ask of them.

Quidditch did help with his hand-eye coordination, some stomach and thigh muscles, and of course his reflexes. Unfortunately, the muscles that he did gain from quidditch softened from being stuck in this room for weeks and not doing anything except laying around in guilt and not really being aware of anything around him. '_I will work to get that back and become even stronger than before. I will no longer allow myself to be weak_.' he thought determinedly.

Looking at the clock to see that it was 7:31am, he got off the floor where he finished his last exercise to go to the kitchen to get some breakfast which consisted of a bowl of cereal, a banana and a glass of orange juice. He was glad that Aunt Petunia told him last night that they would be out all day.

He couldn't remember what they would be doing since he really wasn't listening after being told that they would be gone all day. Definitely, since he was leaving today as well. The atmosphere has been tense since Aunt Marge came here Sunday night. So far she hasn't said anything bad about his parents, mostly because every time she tried Aunt Petunia would change the subject. Not that she would do the same when Marge starts to insult him though.

'_Not that I would care about the opinion of a lonely and disgusting women who would spend the rest of her pathetic life alone with only her dogs to keep her company. She look just like her brother, large, beefy, and purple-faced with a mustache even if it wasn't as bushy as his. Her breath stinks of sour wine and lighter fluid which makes me want to gag every time she puts her face near mine during one of her rants about my parents or me_.' he thought vindictively.

"As long as she doesn't bad mouth my parents I will go on like she doesn't exist just like they do to me most of the time." he muttered.

He really did hate her with every fiber of his being. She took great pleasure in sicking her dog, Ripper, on him every time she was here or hitting him with her walking stick. The first time he met that vile women, he was five years old and still naïve. When he had first heard that he had an Aunt that was going to visit for a little bit, he was excited because he hoped that when she saw how he was treated here, she would take him away and love him like he so desperately wanted. Of course, that didn't happen at all. He should have known it wouldn't have worked since she _is_ Uncle Vernon's sister, but he was young and oh so hopeful.

When she walked into the house that fateful day, the same day he lost more of his innocents, she took one look at him waiting to take her bags to her room and sneered "So this is the ungrateful whelp you have been talking about? The one you took into your home from the goodness of your heart?" to her brother and he knew that he would get no help from her. They continued to insult him as if he wasn't even there. She then introduced the family to her new puppy, Ripper. Ripper was an mean and ugly bulldog that wouldn't stop growling at him.

He still has the scar from where Ripper attacked his leg viciously two days later, taking some of his flesh off. If it wasn't for his magic he could have lost his leg when it got infected. Of course, he didn't know that it was magic that helped heal him at the time.

When he was being attacked, the Dursleys either ignored him (Aunt Petunia) or laughed at his plight (everybody else). Uncle Vernon was saying he was getting exactly what a freak like him deserved. When he was finally able to kick off Ripper with his other leg, Uncle Vernon got up in rage and grabbed him by the hair and dragged him all the way from the kitchen to the cupboard as punishment for hurting an innocent animal for no reason.

For three days, he was in and out of consciousness having developed a fever the night of the attack. He didn't die from bloodloss because he was able to use an old shirt to wrap the wound and stop the bleeding after a while. Unfortunately, the shirt was dirty considering he wasn't allowed to clean his cloths except for once a month when the smell got too bad. The third day he was locked in, Aunt Petunia open the door and saw his condition. She had grabbed his right arm and forced him to the bathroom upstairs and told him to clean himself up. Except, he was so sick that he couldn't really move having had used what little energy he had to get to the bathroom.

Tisking in frustration, she got the first aid kit out and did it herself while muttering about worthless freaks the whole time. When done she dragged him back to the cupboard where he staid for four more days. He was just glad that she left some water and bread everyday so he didn't die from starvation and dehydration on top of everything else. When he was well enough to walk on his leg, the Dursleys thought he was well enough to get back to earning his keep around the house.

Shaking himself back to the present, he finished his breakfast where he was standing at the counter near the stove. He was able to see that it was 8:12am from the stove clock. Cleaning up after himself and taking his orange juice back upstairs with him. He started on his History Of Magic 2nd year book, he read the 1st year book in his free time since he didn't really have anything to do to pass the time, so he emerged himself in the goblin wars once again. History of magic was the last subject he needed to review other than Divination, a class he doesn't really have any use in even if he does have a prophecy over his head.

He was glad that he decided to review all his subjects starting with first year. He never realized how much he was missing and not understanding the subjects, even Defense Against the Dark Arts, until he started to seriously study them. He knows he's only touching the surface of the subjects so far with just the school books.

He even understands Potions way better now that he's not ignoring it anymore. He knew he allowed his hate of his Professor to color the subject itself. The only way he would be able to know if he has any talent in Potions, though, is to create some. Which he has to wait until after Gringotts to get more ingredients and then use the stove to practice.

He also plans to get books on Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Law, Wizarding Tradition and Customs, and more when he goes to Flourish and Blotts. He's going to do everything he can to learn as much about that world as he can. He's through with just waiting for others to tell him what they are willing to tell him. He also plans on getting a new wardrobe what with being tired of wearing too big and falling apart clothes from his cousin all the time, or his school uniform.

At around 11:36am, he stopped reading to get a shower and change into his school dress shirt and slacks, forgoing his school robe. He didn't really have anything to wear to the meeting, not being allowed out or to owl order clothes with the Ward up. He only had his school uniform and Dudley's hand me downs, something that he really didn't want to wear.

He decided to get a quick snack since he plans to have lunch after Gringotts and before shopping for everything he plans to get. He still had sometime since it was only 12:17am. He went to the kitchen to get a bowl of yogurt and with nuts mixed in before going back to his room to eat it. He wasn't in the mood to stay in the kitchen to eat.

When he got through the door, Hedwig flew to his shoulder and started to try and groom his hair while he ate at his desk. He kept his head as still as possible so he wouldn't disturb her. She gets upset when he moves and disturb her work. Doing so always earns him a nip to the ear as a reprimand.

After a while, she gave up with an impatient hoot. He couldn't help but laugh at the look she was giving his hair. He reached over into his drawer where he kept the owl treats and started to give them to her one by one. She was much more happier by the time the bag was empty.

"I'll get you more during my shopping spree, maybe a mouse or two. How does that sound girl?" he asked her while scratching her under the beak. She hooted her approval and flew back to her cage to get something to drink and then clean her feathers making him smile at her lovingly. He adored her so much.

'_I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her in my life_.' He thought warmly.

She was his best friend in the whole world after all. She always knew when he needed her and when he was at his breaking point. Always coming to him even if it was really late at night and he just woke up from a nightmare. She would be there, allowing him to rant and rave and just pour his heart out when ever he needed too.

He sighed happily and glanced at the clock making him jump in surprise when he noticed it was now 12:55pm. There was only five more minutes until he gets to find out about Sirius' Will and what else the goblins would want from him afterwards.

He went over to his bed, lifted his flat pillow up, and grabbed his wand that was next to the knife he hid there just in case his Uncle changed his mind about getting rid of him. He put his wand in his front right pocket of his slacks since he didn't know where else he could put it.

"I'll go to Ollivanders and see if he sells any wand holsters. I already can hear Mad-eye yelling about how dangerous it is to keep a wand in one's pocket and about Constant Vigilance." he muttered in weary amusement.

When there was still one minute left, he stood up from the bed he sat on after putting the pillow back over the knife, and grabbed the letter that was the portkey.

"I'll see you soon." He told Hedwig affectionately in goodbye.

He felt the familiar feel of a hook pulling behind his stomach and couldn't help but tense up with building fear when the memories of the graveyard tried to take over his mind. Then with a soft pop, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

A/N: So far in the polling, Sango and Sesshomaru are tied for being with Harry. Unfortunately, when I was fixing up the polling itself, I accidentally lost Sesshomaru's two votes. I was able to get one back with my own vote, but one is missing and I would like to apologize for that. The poll is still open and wont be closed for a while still.

"Demon" - Talking

'_Demon_' - Thinking

**Chapter 6**

"Ouch!" He yelped softly. The portkey had deposited him on his arse with a light thumping sound echoing in the room he landed in.

He was hoping he would have landed on his feet for once, but as always it didn't happen. He really hated magical transportation other than flying. They always made him disoriented and sick to the stomach. So far, though, he had been lucky not to have vomited all over the place after landing. It also didn't help that his new found distrust of portkeys made the experience even more unbearable.

With a groan of discomfort, he got up while rubbing his tush. He looked around and noticed that he was in a circular stone room with only one door leading out or in. A goblin in armor and with some type of weapon he didn't know the name of, was standing guard. Seeing a smirk on the clever looking face, he blushed in embarrassment knowing that the goblin found amusement in him falling on his arse.

"I never seem to be able to land on my feet when I travel by magical means." he joked with a sheepish grin on his face. "Master Goblin, if you don't mind, will you tell me how to get to the Will reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black?" he asked politely. It never fails to be polite when you are dealing with people you don't know the customs of.

Being intently stared at by a goblin with a weapon was very disconcerting. He wonders if he somehow offended him in some way. He felt relief when the goblin finally spoke.

"If you walk out of this door you will enter the main room. Go to a counter, tell them why you are here and they will get another goblin to show you where to go." the goblin sneered.

"Thanks!" He said with a smile before walking to the door. When he got to the other side of the doorway he stopped and turned back to the goblin. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask for you name. Will you tell me?"

He was curious why the goblin gave him a strange look when he asked for his name. '_Didn't anybody ask him when they encounter him or do they ignore him like they do with house elves? If so, then wizards and witches are more rude and self absorbed then I thought_.'

"Firebringer. Yours?" the goblin said gruffly. Short and to the point, Harry liked that. Firebringer didn't waste time beating around the bush like most people would have.

He looked around to make sure that nobody was paying attention then turned back to the goblin. "Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you Master Firebringer." With a small genuine smile and bow of his head in respect and getting a bow back, Harry continued on his course to a counter with only two people in line. He had about 10 minutes left before he was late.

He only had to wait about three minutes before it was his turn.

"Can I help you?" The goblin asked distastefully.

He saw the name tag with the name Grindtooth on it and knew that was what the goblin was called. So straightening his thin shoulders and lifting his chin up to show self-confidence but not in the way it would give an impression of looking down on anyone.

"Master Grindtooth, I was made aware that the Will reading of one Lord Sirius Orion Black was today at 1:15pm by your prestigious bank." He held up the letter. "I was wondering where the Will reading will be and if you will be kind enough to have someone escort me to where I need to be." He said softly but loud enough to be heard in a strong voice.

Since the goblins seem to like their customers being straight to the point, that is what he will do. He'll just do it in a polite way, after all there's no reason to be rude and get the goblins angry at him.

"I will get a goblin to escort you to where you need to be Mr...?"

"Harry Potter." He said after making sure nobody was paying attention again.

"Mr. Potter." He finished. Grindtooth then turned away from the human boy and spoke in his language to another goblin behind the counter.

Grindtooth was thinking about the strange human in front of him. It was really rare when a human comes in and shows respect. Most humans always looked down on them as if they were beneath them. Even the muggle-borns didn't really show much respect to the goblin race.

He glanced back at the human after ordering a goblin to come and take Mr. Potter to the Will Reading room and saw him standing there patiently. Most people would be fidgeting with impatiences as if they were the ones who were getting their time wasted. He thought that the Boy-Who-Lived was the same since he never answered any of Gringotts letters or getting Mr. Dumbledore to do it for him. Seeing in person on how polite Mr. Potter was, he wonders why he hasn't answered them himself.

'_Something doesn't seem right_.' Grindtooth thought with suspicion.

Not knowing what the goblin was thinking, Harry looked in the direction where a familiar looking goblin was coming towards him.

"Griphook?" He asked in surprise.

The goblin stopped in his tracks in surprise. Though he got over his shock quickly and addressed the human who knew his name.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. If you will follow me, I will show you to where you need to be." He turned around and started walking in the direction of the Will Reading room, expecting the human to be following after him.

"So, how have you been? It's been a while since I last saw you. You were the one who showed me to my vault in my first year. Do you remember?" He asked after catching up with the fast walking goblin.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I do remember. I am surprised, however, that you remembered and was able to recognize me." Griphook sneered.

Harry wondered if sneering was a default face for the goblins. Then again, with the way that wizards and witches treat them, he's not really surprised.

"Why wouldn't I have recognized you?" he asked in honest confusion.

Griphook gave a shocked glance at the human that was struggling to keep up with his pace next to him. At first, he couldn't come up with anything to say. Though after a few moments, however, he was able to get his wits about him.

"Most humans can't tell the difference between us goblins." He stated bluntly.

"I don't know why, it's not like it's that hard to do. I guess they are just to self-absorbed to notice." Harry thought out loud.

Snorting in amusement, Griphook couldn't belief the human would say something like that. Most of the time, all humans think alike and never really think for themselves.

"I am surprised that you would say something like that Mr. Potter. Anyways, we are here." He stopped in front of a heavy oak door with a black plague saying "Will Reading" in white above it.

Harry walked a few more steps after Griphook had stopped because he wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, having kept his attention focus on the goblin. Looking at the door in front of him, he started to get nervous. He was taking a big step by even coming here. He knew that by walking into that room, he wouldn't be able to go back to being ignorant like before.

He shook the cowardly feeling of wanting to go back to his small bedroom at #4 Privet Drive and never coming out again. He turned back to Griphook, who had already turned and started to walk away.

"Thank you for taking me here Master Griphook." He yelled, hoping he would hear him.

He turned back to the door and took a deep breath to help calm himself down. He saw he only had two more minutes before he was late when he checked the watch on his left wrist. It was Dudley's before he got tired of it when he was 12. There was a crack in the middle of the glass where Dudley threw it at the wall in a temper. He had wanted a more expensive watch.

Taking another deep breath, he pulled the door open and went in.

When he got a good look around the room, he wasn't happy with what he saw. The room and the goblin themselves were fine. The room was a big room with hard wood floors and cream colored walls. The ceiling wasn't that high compared with the Great Hall of Hogwarts, maybe about 10 feet high. There were two pictures of goblin battles on opposite sides of the room. In front of the room there was a high dark wooden podium that over looked three rows of 30 chairs total. There was an old wrinkly goblin with grayish green skin and white long beard behind the podium sneering at the other people in the room.

It was the people in the room, however, that he had a problem with. Most of these people shouldn't even be here like Hermione or the Weasleys. Hell, even Mrs. Malfoy and Draco was here. He could understand it if it was the Tonks and Remus – though he's not really happy with him since he hasn't even tried to contact him in anyway after Padfoot's death or even before that – since Sirius had a true connection to each of them. Mrs. Tonks and Nymphadora were blood related to him while Remus was Sirius's best friend. On the line of thought, he guess the two Malfoy's as well since they are blood related to him also. Dumbledore, Hermione, the Weasleys, and some of the Order members shouldn't have been here at all. Definitely, after Dumbledore told him that it was too dangerous to be out and about.

He could feel his anger about to explode. He was meant to be stuck in Privet Drive and missing the last words of his Godfather while everybody else – but him – gets to hear it. He doubt anybody would have told him that his suppose best friends were at the Will Reading or about everything that was in it.

He saw that everybody was staring at him in surprise with Dumbledore starting to get up, he decided to just ignore them all. If they are not willing to talk to him then he will give them exactly what they want. He went over to a seat in the second row behind the Malfoy's in the hope that it would discourage anybody from coming over and talking to him.

Before Dumbledore could take two steps in his direction, the old goblin behind the podium interrupted.

"The Will Reading of one Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black will now commence." the goblin said in a gravely voice.

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to interrupt the goblin. "Master Goblin, I must ask that you give us a few more minutes so that I can get Mr. Potter back to his Aunt's. He shouldn't have been here in the first place. It's too dangerous for him. It's for the Greater Good that I have someone escort him back to where he belongs." he said in a grandfatherly voice.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Harry ask coldly while glaring death at Dumbledore. "You know what, forget it. I am staying so there is no reason to waste anymore of Master _Grimstone's _time." he stressed on the goblin's name to show that he was a Being worth respect.

The goblin's name is right there on the podium so he doesn't understand why Dumbledore didn't use it. In the corner of his eye, he saw Mrs. Weasley opening her mouth to no doubt shriek about how disrespectful he was being to Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter is right. He will be staying. Lord Black demanded it himself when he came in and made the Will and I will not be postponing the Will Reading. So sit down so that I can get started or you can leave. Which ever is fine with me." Grimstone growled.

"Of course, Master Goblin." Dumbledore smiled gently and sat back down. His thoughts, however, were a whole other thing together. '_How dare that filthy beast talk to me like that! Does it not know who I am? I am Albus Dumbledore, the Greatest Wizard since Merlin_.' He looked over at the Potter boy, he growled so low nobody heard. '_It seems my pawn is trying to disobey me. I will have to teach him a lesson after this. Maybe, I will tell his Uncle about the demise of Sirius Black. I am sure the Dursleys would remind that Boy his place_.' he thought maliciously.

Harry stiffened when he felt a chill go down his spine. He looked around discretely and ended up zeroing in on Dumbledore's face, who was looking at him with a dark look in his eyes. Though the outward appearance was still grandfatherly, the eyes on the other hand was cold and dark. He had hoped that Dumbledore wasn't a bad person, but misguided in some of his plans to help people, after all nobody can know what would happen all the time. Now that he was noticing more about what was happening around him, he have noticed how fake the Headmaster was.

He could now look back on his and the Headmaster's interaction and notice just how unhelpful he really was. In all the adventures he had at Hogwarts, not once was Dumbledore there in anyway other than after everything went down to help "clear" up some of the misunderstandings – which was more confusing in the end. At first, he didn't really think about it, just happy that Dumbledore wasn't expelling him so he would have ended up being stuck at the Dursley's until he became of age. Now, though, he can see how he only gave enough information to get him to stop asking questions with a hurt and disappointed look that made him feel guilty for even questioning him.

He shook his head to clear it so he didn't loose focus on what was happening around him, after all, there are people in this room who would love to get their hands on him for one reason or another. He also didn't want to miss a word of Padfoot's last words.

"I will now read the Will. If any of you are bequeath anything, you will come up and sign the Will as proof you understand and accept what was given. I will not tolerate any disruptions or disrespect in anyway, do I make myself clear?" Grimstone growled out commandingly, not in the mood to put up with human foolishness. Also, ignoring the old human who refuses to use his name even when Mr. Potter stressed it when he spoke back.

Clearing his throat he began to read:

The last Will and Testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black, all other Wills before this is null and void

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_

I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following:

To Remus – I give 500,000 galleons and the Marauder's Pad. Moony it's time for you to get a new wardrobe and live a little. Take the Wolfsbane and howl at the moon like in those movies Lily loved to make us watch on movie night. Take care of Prongslet, he would need you now more than ever. I had always considered you like a bother and I expect you to finally give into Tonks and be happy. You old dog you.

To Nymphadora – I reinstate you into the Black Family and leave you 500,000 galleons to do with what ever you want. HA! I used your first name and you can't do anything about it. Mwa ha ha ha ha. Anyways, you was always one of my most favorite of cousins, the other was your mother of course, and was happy to spend what little time we had together. Continue to show the Death Eaters what a bad arse Auror you truly are. Don't forget to cause some mischief on my behave! Also, don't forget to get Remus to have some fun while you're at it.

To Andromeda – I also reinstate you into the Black Family and leave you 500,000 galleons to do with what ever you want. Andy, precious Andy, how I missed our talks and just being together. I had always considered you as my big sister and I wished that we could have had more time together than what we did. Live long with your beloved mate and your daughter.

To Dumbledore and the Order – I leave you absolutely nothing. Don't think that I haven't notice you trying to turn my Godson into your little sacrificial lamb. It won't work, I have taken steps to prevent it from happening. Not only that, but you left me in Azkaban when you had the power to get me a trial that would have set me free. You couldn't have that though because you knew you would have lost what little control you had over Harry. I hope you burn in Hell for everything you have done.

To Narcissa and Draco Malfoy – I disinherit you from the Black Family. I will not have some filthy Death Eater in my family. However, if you talk to the new Family Head and talk about getting a divorce with Lucius Malfoy, he might change his mind and bring you back into the Family. Until then, I leave you with nothing.

To Harry – my beloved Godson, I leave you everything else. The title, the monies, and the properties. I am so sorry for leaving you so soon. I enjoyed all the time we spent together and had always considered you as a son. I remembered the first time I held you in my arms and I thought "I am going to turn him into a mini-me regardless of the efforts Prongs does to turn you into a mini-him." You were so small though. I was afraid that I would end up breaking you in someway and I still did to the very end. I don't regret having you in my life and wish, oh how I wish, that I was there from the beginning to the end. I just hope when I died it was in a cool way with my wand blazing. If somehow you were involved in my death, know that I don't blame you at all. It was my choice to be with you. Like I said before, I don't regret one moment of it. I love you so much my son.

Lord Sirius Orion Black

Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House Of Black

Mischief Managed

When their name was called and they had something from the Will, they went up either in tears – Remus and Tonks – or with a strong front – Mrs. Tonks – to sign what they needed to sign. Some of the ones that were mentioned but got nothing, were angry – Dumbledore and the Weasleys that were there. The twins, Bill, Charlie and Percy wasn't there which he was glad about and found interesting.

When it was Harry's turn to go up there, it took a few moments to get moving from the shock and the emotional turmoil the words had invoked. With tears running down his cheeks but with his head held high unafraid to show how much the Will affected him. Unfortunately, he was stopped before he could get within a few feet of the podium where he needed to sign the parchment.

"Harry, my boy, it's time to go back to your Aunt's. They must be so worried about you right now. Come along now." Dumbledore said in a disappointed grandfatherly voice.

Harry new exactly what he was trying to do. He was trying to make him feel guilty again. It won't work this time, he is aware of his game now. The only good thing about being confronted by Dumbledore was that his tears dried up and he was able to refocus on his surroundings.

"I am sorry, but I have things I plan to do after I leave here and it's not to go back to the Dursleys right away. I also have a meeting with the goblins after we are done here." He wasn't really sorry, but his Aunt had beaten manners into him when he was young so he can't help but be polite. Well, until he loses his temper of course.

He saw anger flash across Dumbledore's face so fast that he wouldn't have caught it if he wasn't looking for it. It had him fighting a smirk from crossing his own face. Instead he was able to keep it neutral and with his eyes cool.

"Not only that, I still need to sign the Will to accept what I got from Padfoot. You wouldn't try to keep that from me would you, Headmaster?" he asked sweetly while transforming his face into an innocent boys' look.

"I am afraid I can't allow that to happen. It's for the Greater Good, my dear boy. I will one day explain it to you, but right now we must get you back under the safety of the wards." he said sadly.

Not believing for a moment that it was for his safety, but not saying anything about it right then.

"I guess I will be disappointing you because I won't be going with you or the Order. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

He turned his back on him and looked around to see who stayed and who left. The Weasleys, Malfoy's, and of course Dumbledore had stayed with Kingsley and Mad-eye Moody. He also saw that Remus and the Tonks have left already. He won't lie and say that he wasn't hurt the Remus didn't stay to talk to him, because it did. It hurt a lot. Deciding not to dwell on it at the moment, he tried to continue on his way to the podium. Keyword _tried_. A wrinkled hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop this rebelliousness right now! You will do as you are told to and that is final!" The old wizard didn't shout, but it was damn close.

The brat just wasn't obeying him like he should. He will get Severus to make a potion to make him more obedient. He can't have his pawn slip his leash now. Not after everything he did to get to this point. Seeing the Boy start shaking slightly, he smirked inwardly knowing he had won. Then the boy turned around, removing his hand in the process, and it took every bit of control he had not to take a step back in fear.

"Would you like to say that again?" Harry hissed in fury almost slipping into parseltongue, eyes flashing with power and anger. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he went on. "Last time I checked, I was not a slave that obeyed every order you give him. What I do is no concern of yours nor do you have the right to tell me what to do. You are my Headmaster and nothing more! Now, good day, _sir_." He side-stepped the Headmaster and _glided_ to the podium to finally take the quill that Master Grimstone held out to him with a smirk big enough to show his rows of sharp as hell teeth, and sign the parchment.

He jerked when he felt a tingling on his left hand and looked at it to see his name disappearing as the cut healed over. Blood Quill. How he hated Blood Quills. Last year, Umbridge – Umbitch as the students liked to call her – took great pleasure in forcing him to use it to write "_I must not tell lies"_ permanently into his left hand. He couldn't help but glare at the goblin for not telling him before hand, though, he just got a smirk in return.

'_Whatever_.' He thought with a sigh.

"Um, in the letter that I got it mentioned that a goblin wanted to talk to me after the Will Reading? Do you know if I should go back to the main room or just wait here?" he asked politely.

"A goblin is already waiting for you outside to take you to your Vaults Manager." He got back gruffly.

"Vaults? Manager?" He asked confused.

"All will be explain once you meet your Vaults Manager." Grimstone sneered.

"Sorry for bothering you, I am just confused about everything. Thank you for answering my questions. May your gold always overflow and all your enemies fall at your feet." He said with a little bow of his head and turned away. He didn't know why he said that last part, not having ever heard it before nor used it. He just hope he wasn't offensive.

"May your gold always overflow and all your enemies fall at your feet as well Mr. Potter." Grimstone didn't know what to think of this strange human. Only the rare human who had worked along side goblins for years are respectful like that. At least he has something to gossip about.

He glanced back in time to see Grimstone nod his head to him before he went through a hidden door behind the podium. With a content smile, he turned back around and saw his path blocked _**once again**_ by Dumbledore and the others. '_This is getting ridiculous. Why won't they leave me the hell alone. I know it's not that hard for them since they didn't seem to have any trouble over the summers_.'

"What is it now?" He snapped impatiently.

"How dare you speak to us like this! After everything we did for you, this is how you treat us?" Molly shrieked after finally getting over her shock at his tone.

"Yeah, Harry, what's the matter with you. Just because your Godfather died, doesn't mean you can act like this. You should have listened to Professor Dumbledore in the first place. He's only trying to keep you safe." Hermione said in her know-it-all tone.

"Hermione's right mate. You shouldn't act like this. Just because your Godfather left you with some money doesn't mean you are better than the rest of us." Ron butted in. Harry can see jealousy and greed in his eyes.

"How dare I?" He started softly. The others strained to hear what he was saying. "HOW DARE I?" He shouted, unable to keep his temper in check anymore. "HOW DARE YOU! WHAT THE _**FUCK **_HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR ME REALLY? SO I SPENT A COUPLE OF NIGHTS AT YOUR HOUSE. DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MAKE ME SUMMIT TO YOUR EVERY WHIM NOW? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO. NOT ONLY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM HEARING THE _LAST WORDS_ OF MY GODFATHER WHILE YOU GOT TO HEAR IT. WERE YOU EVEN GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE HERE AND WHAT WAS IN THE WILL? WHY THE FUCK IS EVEN HALF OF YOU EVEN HERE? WERE YOU ACTUALLY EXPECTING TO GET SOMETHING FROM HIM?" He took a few deep breaths before he continued. "DON'T EVEN TRY TO SAY THAT IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE BECAUSE I GOT NEWS FOR YOU, I HELPED YOU AS MUCH AS YOU HELPED ME IF NOT MORE. MERLIN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" He said the last part to Hermione and Ron.

Calming down, he said more quietly. "Excuse me, I have a meeting that I am sure I am late getting to. Goodbye." He walked around the stunned and silenced group and walked right out the door without a backwards glance. Harry doesn't know that soon his day is going to get much worse before it gets better.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Chapter 7

After the heavy door closed behind Harry, blocking off Dumbledore and the Order from him, he leaned against it in exhaustion. How could they treat him like that? As if he's only there to do everything they want him to do without thought. 'Well, I got news for them, I am NOT there to summit to their will! I am a person with thoughts and feelings and I will be damned if I continue to allow people to treat me as if I am not.'

It really pissed him off when they tried to stop him from signing the parchment to accept what Padfoot Willed him. What is it that they are trying to achieve? 'Are they after the power the Boy-Who-Lived can give them? Or are they after something more that I don't know about? Is Mione and Ron even my friends or were they told to be?' With these thoughts running through his head he wanted to go back in there and hex them until they told him everything that they were hiding. Signing in disappointment, knowing that he wouldn't be able to in the fear that Dumbledore would find a way to get him to Privet Drive before he even knows what's going on. He also doesn't want his wand snapped by the Ministry for underage magic use.

Hearing a throat clearing beside him, he started in fear thinking Umbitch was back to make him write lines again. Stupid of course, but still a slight fear he has. Straightening up from leaning against the door, he looked beside him but not seeing anything right away, he looked down to see a goblin impatiently waiting for him to acknowledge him. Smiling apolitically, "Sorry, I was held up by some unsavory people who was trying to get me to leave regardless if I wanted to or not." he explained.

The goblin sneered in derision and lifted a bushy eyebrow, "Indeed? Now, if you would follow me I will take you to your Vaults Manager." Abruptly turning, the goblin started to walk away expecting the human to follow behind him. He can guess who the "unsavory" people who were trying to get the human to leave. He finds it amusing that the young human stood up to the Great Albus Dumbledore, when barely any adult humans would in his stead.

Rolling his eyes, Harry followed after the fast walking goblin. 'Do all goblins walk fast. One would think I wouldn't have trouble keeping up with my longer legs, but it seems not to matter in this situation. Oh, well.' When they turned the corner, Harry heard the door to the Will Reading Room open and heard hurried steps come out. He was glad that they wouldn't know which way he went until it was to late. Turning his attention back to the goblin "What is your name Master Goblin?" he asked softly.

"Ironclaw."

"I would like to thank you for escorting me today Master Ironclaw."

"It's my job Lord Potter." the goblin sneered.

"It doesn't mean I am any less appreciative about it. You called me Lord, why?" He was confused, nobody ever called him Lord before. As far as he knows, he's not a Lord of anything.

Glancing at the young human, he could see honest confusion and curiosity, which made him confused. 'Doesn't he know who he is? His Magical Guardian is suppose to prepare him for his place in the Wizarding World.' "You will learn everything you need to know from you Vaults Manager. Please hold all questions until you get there." He wasn't the one who is suppose to explain everything to the human. He also don't know everything about the human behind him in the first place.

"I understand." Going quiet again, he began to think about what happened in the Will Reading with Dumbledore and his lapdogs. Just thinking about it makes him simmer in anger and he can feel his magic rising to the surface. Taking a deep breath to help get it back under control, it wouldn't do to lose control and end up destroying Gringotts. He doubts the goblins would appreciate it very much.

He can't understand how his suppose _best friends _would choose their school's Headmaster instead of him. He could understand it if they chose their families, but they were behind Him, choosing Him. They went through so much together over the years, and to know that they would abandon him on the orders of the Headmaster, hurts him and makes him so furious that he can see the color red. 'Were they even his friend in the first place?' thought made him freeze in his tracks. 'When I first met Ron, he was more excited that I was the Boy-Who-Lived than "just" Harry. Hermione is the one that makes me confused. She was excited to know she met the Boy-Who-Lived as well, but only because I was in books. She seemed more genuine while Ron was always jealous for some reason or other. Was she only interested because I was a scientific oddity?' Frowning in discontent. 'Mrs. Weasley I can honestly say is up to something. She has 5 boys who already went or was going to Hogwarts by the time Ron was meant to go. So how come she was on the Muggle side yelling about where Platform 9 ¾ was when she already knew? Was she put there by Dumbledore for some reason? Everybody knows that Mrs. Weasley worships the ground Dumbledick walks on. So it's not really a stretch to think that if Dumblefuck asked her to do something, she would do it without question.'

'NO!' shaking his head in desperation 'I can't think like that. For all I know, Mrs. Weasley could have been there to help muggleborn and half-bloods who was struggling on getting to the Platform. Mione and Ron might just think that they are doing right by him somehow.' He doesn't want to think all this time his friendships were forged to help keep him in line.

'I need to get all the facts before I can make a decision. This is not something that one can make any hasty actions. If only I had someone on my side that could help...'

"otter."

'me without getting caught. Someone...'

"Potter. Mr..."

'that I can trust whole heartedly and who is completely loyal to me. Someone like...'

"MR. POTTER!" yelled a gravely voice snapping him out of his desperate thoughts. Looking at Ironclaw, he saw him slightly heaving for breath (as if he has been trying to get his attention for a while), and a very annoyed look on his clever looking face. It actually made him look more menacing.

Blushing in embarrassment "Sorry again Master Ironclaw. I didn't mean to get lost in thought like I did. It won't happen again."

Ironclaw glared. "Make sure it doesn't. Come, we are almost there." walking away without another backwards glance.

Looking at the corridor they were walking in, he noticed that there was only seven doors lining the dull gray stone walls. There were three doors on each side while there was one door at the very end. Over each door, was a black plague with white writing. They already pasted two doors while he was deep in thought. The next two was Malfoy and Longbottom with Malfoy on the left wall and the Longbottom on the right. The ones after that were Black and Potter with Black on the left and the Potter on the right. The one at the very end was Peverall, which sound familiar though he doesn't know where.

"Here we are Lord Potter." the goblin interrupted before he could think further on it. Stopping in front of the Potter door, the goblin knocked and waiting to hear permission to enter.

"Enter" sounded an deep voice.

Ironclaw open the door and motioned for Harry to enter before him while saying "Lord Potter has arrived for his meeting with you Lord Bloodtooth." with that said, he bowed and left while closing the door behind him.

The goblin in front of him was to say, menacing. Little bit taller and broader than any goblin he has seen so far, with his pointed face in a horrible sneer that show off his rows of teeth that look as if they had a blood red tint to them. He wore some type of black suit that he has never seen the fabric of before. He was sitting in a wooden chair with a black cushion for comfort. They were in front of a long oak desks with two piles of paper work, one on each side, and a bluish-gray basin with runes running around it. In front of the desk was two chairs like the one the goblin sat in for guests except with no cushions. There was a painting of goblin battles on each stone wall and there was a sliver filing cabinet behind the goblin with four drawers.

"Please sit Lord Potter-Black." Bloodtooth said in a nonsense tone.

Sitting in the right chair, Harry couldn't stopped the questions he had from coming out even if he truly wanted to, which he didn't. "Why did you call me Lord Potter-Black? Master Ironclaw called me Lord Potter, so why did it suddenly change? Why was I called Lord in the first place? I am not a Lord of anything!" taking a breath so that he could continue, Bloodtooth stopped him first with a long fingered hand with sharp claws as nails being held up. Bloodtooth open the top left drawer of the desk and got out a greenish-brown potion, a sharp ritual knife and thick parchment and laid them down on the desk top.

"First thing first, I need you to put three drops of blood in this potion, shake it until it turns red, and then pour it into this basin. We need to make sure you are who you say you are. This potion will do this and show us what else you will be inheriting." With that said the goblin handed over the knife, potion and slid the basin to him.

Opening the potion and set it down carefully on the desktop, and picked up the knife. He hesitated though in cutting himself. So far his experience with blood magic hasn't exactly been the best. What with the blood quill and having his blood taken to help resurrect Voldemort. Yeah, not very good experiences. Looking at the goblin sharply "What is going to happen to the blood that is left on the blade or the drops that fall on the floor?"

Smirking in approval "Not to worry Lord Potter-Black, the blade automaticly cleans itself and when three drops of blood comes out of the cut is made, the cut will heal right away."

Nodding, Harry made a small cut on his right forefinger. When the three drops of blood fell in the potion, the cut healed and the little bit of blood on the knife disappeared. Satisfied, he picked up the potion, stopped it, and shakes it until it turned red. Opening it back up, he poured the potion into the basin. Bloodtooth pulled the basin towards him, picking up the parchment and putting it in the basin with blood potion.

"It will take a couple of moments until the parchment absorbs the potion. When it's done and it proves that you are who you say you are, then I will answer you questions. Will also be answer some of my questions as well. Do you under stand?"

"OK. Yes, I do understand."

When the parchment absorbed the potion completely, Bloodtooth grabbed it and read it over. Harry saw the goblins mouth drop open a little and his eyes widen a little in surprise. Stiffening in apprehension, he can't help thinking 'What if I am not Harry Potter?'

"Well, Lord Potter-Black, it seems that you inherit more than I originally thought." Handing the parchment over to the young human to view what it says. Harry hesitated before gathering his courage to look at it.

Inheritance Parchment

Name: Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black

Born: July 31, 1980

Age: 15

Father: Lord James Charles Potter (Deceased)

Mother: Lady Lilith Marie Potter nee Evans (Deceased)

Godfather: Lord Sirius Orion Black (Deceased)

Godmother: Lady Alice Longbottom (Alive)

Lord Apparent to:

Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (Father)

Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor (Father)

Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Godfather)

Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverall (Father)

Royal and Most Ancient House of Emery (Mother)

Royal and Most Ancient House of Le Fay (Mother)

Heir Apparent to:

Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (Mother) (Lord is Tom Marvolo Riddle)

Gifts:

Natural Occlumency (85% blocked by Dumbledore)

Natural Legilimens (100% blocked by Dumbledore)

Wandless Magic (98% blocked by Dumbledore)

Dark Arts (87% blocked by Dumbledore)

Defense Of The Dark Arts (32% blocked by Dumbledore)

Charms (73% blocked by Dumbledore)

Ancient Runes (100% blocked by Dumbledore)

Animagi (100% blocked by Dumbledore)

Curses:

Magical Core Bindings (78% blocked)

Horcruxes (curse scar)

6 Memory Charms

Compulsions to not question Albus Dumbledore (96% broken)

Compulsions to tell everything to Ronald Bilious Weasley (100% broken)

Compulsions to tell everything to Hermione Jane Granger (100% broken)

Potions:

36 Loyalty Potions to Albus Dumbledore (96% broken)

32 Loyalty Potions to Hermione Jane Granger (93% broken)

34 Loyalty Potions to Ronald Bilious Weasley (95% broken)

28 Love Potions to Ginerva Molly Weasley (97% broken)

16 Reckless Potions (68% broken)

Shaking in terror at the thought that Dumbledore would do this to him. "C-c-can theses b-b-be reversed?" he stuttered in desperation. Even though most of the potions and curses were broken mostly, they were still there and the blocks on his gifts were still there as well. The more he read through what was done to him, the more _pissed _he became. How dare they do this to him. Did they actually think that they would get away with this. 'Not if I have a say in it. I will make them pay for this!' Focusing on the goblin who began to talk.

"Of course, Lord Potter-Black. For a price."

"Of course, Master Bloodtooth. Whatever it takes." He didn't want any of this on him longer than he has to. To think that most of his _Magical Core _was blocked surprised him. No wonder why he had so much trouble getting his magic to work. Actually, he's surprise that he's even alive.

Seeing that Bloodtooth was talking to a younger goblin who entered while he was paying attention, he glanced back at the parchment he still had in his hand. Registering all the Families he inherited from, a couple which was from his Mother. Waiting as patiently as he could for the two goblins to finish their conversation, he tried to calm his emotions and magic (which raised back to the surface). Finally, after he was able to calm himself down, he saw that Bloodtooth had his attention back on him.

"How could I inherit from all these Houses? I could understand the ones from my Father and Godfather (somewhat), but from my Mom. I thought she was a muggleborn."

"Your Mother was a descendent of squibs. She didn't know because she never came in for an Inheritance Ritual like we performed on you." Bloodtooth said calmly.

"Who is the Peverall and the Emery? I have never head of them before."

"Emery was the last name of Merlin. Peverall is better know for the Deathly Hollows. They are in the Beadle the Bard. You can find the book at any book store in the children section. The Peverall were the Founding Family before they became the Potters. They branched to other Families, but that information is in the Family Vault."

Harry just sat there in a stupor, just trying to absorb all the information he was just giving. Not only was he related the one of the Darkest Witches the world has ever seen, but he is also related to _Merlin._ Distracted before he could be last in thought, he saw the goblin from before returned. He said something to Bloodtooth, then they both turned to him. Straightening back up in preparation of what they were about to tell him.

"If you would follow me, the Ritual Room to cleans you of everything is ready for you." said the unknown goblin. Looking at Bloodtooth in confirmation and getting a nod in return.

"Don't worry, Lord Potter-Black, when you are done, you will be escorted back here and we will go over all you holdings. If that is alright with you of course."

"That is fine." Getting up, he nodded to Bloodtooth before following the other goblin out the door, ready to get this over and done with. 'I should have staid in bed today.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: mentions of child abuse, cursing and whatever else I should warn you about but can't remember

Chapter 8

Closing the door behind him softly, he followed after the goblin. They headed towards the Peverell door at the end of the hallway. When they got to the cross section, Harry looked to the left and saw six more doors, three on each side like the hall they had just left. He couldn't see what the plagues said since they were to far away to read. The Peverell door was right in front of them with a dark mahogany door with a weird symbol carved into it. It was a line in a circle inside a triangle.

He was going to ask what the symbol meant, but when he looked to the goblin, he notice that he was half way down the right hallway already. Running to catch up, he forgot all about the symbol, too busy thinking about not losing his guide. He didn't want to get lost in a big place as Gringotts was, even if he wouldn't have minded exploring it in the first place. 'I'm sure Gringotts got a lot of hidden tunnels and history just waiting to be discovered.' he thought in excitement.

Finally, catching up to the goblin, Harry thought back to the short meeting he had with Master Bloodtooth. Now, that he wasn't overwhelmed by all the information he was given, he realized that he still had some questions. The horcruxe, for example, was something he should have asked about right away. Just thinking the name sent chills of dread down his spine. He should have also asked what side-effects the rituals would have on him. Sigh. 'There is so much that I don't know. Will I ever catch up with the wizard raised children?' he thought depressingly. He's sure they would already know these answers.

The only thing he can do is ask the goblin in front of him in the hope he would answer them. "Um... What is your name Master Goblin?" he started.

"Sliverfang." the goblin said bluntly.

"Master Sliverfang, will you tell me what a horcruxe is?" he asked politely. "I forgot to ask Master Bloodtooth when I had the chance." he said sheepishly.

"A horcruxe is an inanimate object that holds a piece of a soul. To make a horcruxe one has to kill in cold blood and use a dark ritual to split the soul. It's one of the foulest magic one can do." Sliverfang said making Harry freeze in horror.

"I have a soul stuck in my scar?" he asked faintly. He couldn't believe this. 'How long has it been there?' thinking about it further he knew the answer to that. 'Since the night Voldemort killed my parents. Does that mean that Dumbledore knows about it as well? I mean, I doubt that he wouldn't have done tests to see how I could have survive the unbeatable curse and what type of scar that was left over by the Killing Curse. If I know Dumbledick, then I know he would have done everything in his power to know _everything_.' he was starting to hyperventilate. 'Going on the assumption that he knew, what would he achieve by not getting rid of it right away? Why didn't he tell me? I have the right to know that I have a piece of Voldiebutt's soul stuck in me.' He can feel himself start to get angry again. Sighing in exhaustion, "Merlin, I am exhaustion with my emotions all over the place. If I am not careful, I will burn myself out before I even get through half the day." he muttered.

Starting to walk again, not even noticing the goblin next to him who was trying to get his attention. Forcing himself back to the present, he turned to the goblin again. "What side-effects will the ritual have on me?" he asked seriously not noticing the annoyed look the goblin shot at him for ignoring him. He wants to know what he will be getting into before he goes through with it.

Observing the human in front of him. He had watched as the human's face change rapidly. Going from horrified to confused to understanding to betrayal to furious in just a few short seconds that Lord Potter-Black was deep in thought. Now, the human was calm once more, though he can see a simmering fury underneath that calm mask. "Removing the curses will be painless and will clear your mind some. The potions and bindings on the other hand will be a painful process since the potions is in your bloodstream and the bindings are attach to you magical core and the bindings will fight anything that will try to release the magic it binds. All in all, you will be completely yourself from then on even if you might have some trouble finding out who that really is."

Pausing to make sure the human was following and getting a nod to continue in return, "With so much of your magical core being bound, the magic will rush out like a violent storm, stretching your magical vessels to commandate all your magic in the process. They should have grown with you as you grew, but it wasn't able to, so it will force your body to grow and make room for it. It's going to be a very painful process. What little control you had over it will be terminated. You will have to relearn how to control it from the very beginning." taking a deep breath, Sliverfang continued. "Removing the horcruxe on the other hand will be the worst yet. The soul has a mind of it's own and will fight even harder than the bindings. It will do everything in it's power to stay in your scar. To it, you belong to it, so it won't want to give you up." he said. He didn't mention that the procedure could kill him in the process of removal. "We will remove the horcruxe first then the curses, potions and finally the bindings. With your core bound, the horcruxe would have less power to draw on making it that much easier to remove though not by much."

Harry walked after the goblin in a numb shock. Though he wasn't a big fan of feeling pain, he didn't fear it. All his life, he was in some type of pain from physical, mental, emotional or all three. So to him it wasn't a big deal. What worried him was that he had a feeling that Sliverfang was leaving something out of his explanation. Knowing his luck, it would be the possibility that he could die from these rituals.

"We are here Lord Potter-Black." Sliverfang said as he opened a steel door. Motioning the human to proceed him, he followed behind while closing the door. The room had plain and smooth granite floor, walls and ceiling. The floor had three circles of runes carved into it. The inner rune circle was there to make sure the horcruxe doesn't reattach itself to the human again. The middle and outer circle is suppose to trapped the soul between them and exorcise it from the mortal plane. "Please, strip down and go lay down in the inner rune circle. When the ritual starts, you will be stuck to the floor and unable to move. The reason being, is to make it easier to remove the horcruxe without worrying about you attacking yourself or rolling out of the rune circles."

"I have to strip?" he asked nervously. He didn't like anybody looking at his body. Even the boys in the dorm has never even seen him without a shirt let alone naked. When he showers, he waits until either they are asleep or already gone to the Great Hall. When he changes cloths in the dorm, he make sure his bed curtains are closed tight. He didn't want anyone to see the scars littering his body from Uncle Vernon's belt, the knives he used when he was drunk, or when Aunt Petunia decided she too wanted to mark him with a knife as well. Though it barely happens when Aunt Petunia decides to mark him. Usually, she would just smack him or hit him with blunt objects nearest her.

"You may keep your boxers on." Sliverfang said, thinking that the human was just shy and not wanting to show his privet parts.

"That's not... never mind. Thank you." taking a deep breath, he gathered his Gryffindor courage and started to strip. Getting down to his boxers, he decided to keep them on. When he was done, he put his cloths in a neat pile by the door with his glasses, making sure they were out of the way. Going to the middle of the inner rune circle and laying down, he waited for what ever was suppose to happen to happen.

Looking over when the door opened, he saw eight goblins wearing white ceremonial robe, except one that was wearing red, enter. He saw Sliverfang going to the one in red (properly the leader of the group) and started to converse. Sliverfang nodded and left, making Harry nervous. The goblins started to get into position around the outer rune circle with the one in red at the north point and the rest stopping in equal distance from each other.

"We will now begin the ritual." the one in red growled. The other goblins nodded and they all started to chant in a language that Harry never heard before. He wonder if it was just a different dialect of the goblin language.

The first couple of minutes of the goblins chanting, nothing really happened but a tingling in his scar. When it hit the five minute mark, his scar felt as if pins and needles were stabbing him there non-stop. He was trying to squirm in discomfort, but his whole body was stuck to the floor just like Sliverfang said it would be. As more time pass, his scar went from pins and needles to feeling like it was on fire and that something was trying to split his head apart.

"**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Harry screamed bloody murder. It hurt worse than when Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on him. He wanted to thrash around so bad in the hope it would relieve some of the pain he was feeling, but couldn't even twitch. There was a tugging sensation under the pain and Harry knew that it was the soul that was being tugged. He just hope that it wouldn't last for much longer.

Unknown to Harry, but his scar split open and started to spew black blood, tainted blood. Also unknown to him, the goblins were having some trouble getting the horcruxe to loosen it's hold on the human. It was putting up more of a fight than expected. They increase the intensity of their chanting and put more magic into the ritual. If they don't get the horcruxe to let go soon, they fear that the human wouldn't be able to make it out alive. They can see a thick black smoke coming out of the scar slowly.

Finally, after a few more minutes, the smoke was finally detached from the human into the air. The smoke took the shape of a human shaped face. The face was all angles and sharp edges with red slitted eyes, a flat slitted nose and a line for a mouth. The whole effect of the face was a disgusting and terrifying image to behold. Harry had past out cold when the last tug on the soul shot an even more painful spike than before through his head. The last thing he saw before the darkness consumed him, was Voldemort's snake like face glaring down at him.

The soul try to escape by going after one of the goblins, except when it got to the outer rune circle, it was stopped by a barrier. Stunned by the blow, it took a moment to realize what had happened. Going back to it's original host, it was stop once again but this time by the middle rune barrier. Knowing that it was now trapped between the two barriers, the soul started to panic. It started to slam in the outer barrier with all it's strength in the hope of breaking it.

The goblin changed the chant to an exorcism chant. Seeing that the soul was becoming more frantic in it's desire to get free, the goblins chanted even faster. After awhile the soul started to fade and soon it was completely gone. They chanted for a couple minutes more to make sure that the soul was completely gone before stopping.

When the ritual was done, the goblin in red went to check on the knocked out human. Seeing that the human was still alive if a little bit short of breath that was getting more steady every second, he sighed in relieve that it worked. The scar was healing already and doesn't seem to be seeping out anymore black blood which was a good sign. Lifting the human and leaning him against the wall by the door and his cloths and glasses, the goblin went back to the others to help clean up the room and to wait for the human to wake up.

It was 15 minutes later when Harry started to stir. "Uhh... who the bloody hell played hit the bludger with my head as the bludger?" Harry groaned out in pain. His head was pounding something fierce. Lifting his right hand to his forehead to rub it in the hope of soothing the pain, he encountered something wet and sticky. Bringing his hand in front of his face, he saw that it was black with the consistence of blood. Putting his hand back on his forehead, he started to rub it in order to feel his scar. "My scar is gone!" he exclaimed loudly and hoarsely from the screaming he did, alerting the goblins that he was awake. The only thing he could feel was smooth skin. Well, under what ever it was that was on his forehead.

"Good, you're awake. We thought it would be a little bit more time before you did." the goblin in red sneered at him.

"Is my scar really gone?" he asked hopefully, disregarding what the goblin said.

"Take a look for yourself." the goblin growled. Transfiguring a handkerchief from his right pocket into a small mirror and handed it to the human. "When you are ready we will go to the other ritual room to complete the cleansing."

"Why are we not using this room?" he asked confused.

"This room is for the removal of horcruxes only. The runes are _carved_ into the floor, so can't be changed so easily." he answered annoyed. "You would be surprised at how many we get each year. Mostly from Egypt. Their ancient kings really loved making them."

"OK. I understand. Thank you for answering me." When the goblin was back with the others, he steeled his nerves and held up the mirror in front of his face. At first he really couldn't see much with the black blood covering his forehead his vision being blurry. Looking around for something to clean it with, he notice his cloths and glasses were next to him. Grapping his glasses (which he put on) and his black pant, he used the left pants leg to wipe his forehead clean. Looking at the mirror again, he noticed that instead of the lightning bolt scar, it was instead a thicker and slightly longer reddish-purple lightning bolt tattoo that replaced it.

"No. I was hoping that it would disappear completely, not become more noticeable." he uttered despairingly. It was hard enough hiding the original scar, now it would be even harder with it's bright color. 'Why did it turned into this?' He felt like he was about to cry in frustration. Seeing the tattoo crushed any hope that he would be able to live a normal life.

'Who the bloody hell wants to live a normal life anyways?' he tried to encourage himself. 'Look at the Dursley's, they are as normal as can be. So much so , that they come off as creepy. I sure as bloody hell don't want to become anything like them.' Resigning himself to being non-normal even in the Wizarding World. "Oh, well."

Getting up, and gathering up his cloths, he walked over to the goblin in red and handed over the mirror. The goblin returned it back to the handkerchief form it was originally and the right pocket from where it came from. "If you will follow us, we will go to the other ritual room now." not waiting for an answer, he just turned and walked out of the room. Following after, it didn't take very long to get to where they needed to be. The room was to the right and a little bit down on the opposite wall. It had the same door, and when he entered, the room was exactly the same in design. The only difference was the runes in the rune circles, though, there were three just like before.

"The same as before Lord Potter-Black." Shrugging, he laid his cloths and glasses by the door again and went to laid down in the middle of the inner circle.

"We will start with the removal of your curses." with that being said, they started chanting without delay. They wanted to get this over with as much as the human did.

Like before he only felt a tingling at first, but this time his whole body was tingling. At few minutes later, Harry heard, "The curses are gone, now on to the potions cleansing." The chant changed, and he started to feel his blood started to heat up.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started to scream, though not as bad as with the horcruxe, a few moments later. It felt like his blood was boiling in his skin and burning his flesh. He didn't know that the potions in his body was seeping out of his every pour in a dark sledge like substance and evaporating into the air. He would have been withering in agony if he wasn't stuck to the floor like before. He had tears running down his cheeks, which was evaporated as well. He was actually surprised that he was shedding tears now and not when he was having the horcruxe removed from him.

When the last drop of potion sledge was evaporated, "Potion removal completed. On to the removal of magical bindings." The chant changed once again. This one was in a more deeper tone and was hypnotic that it almost put Harry to sleep. Except that when he was very close to doing so, he was distracted by the feeling of being filled up. It was slow at first, but the more bindings that came off, the faster the magic came out.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**" he was screaming once again that day. This time though, the scream tore his throat up. So even though he was still screaming, there was no sound coming through. His throat just couldn't take the pressure anymore.

His body felt like it was going to explored with all the magic filling it up. He can feel how the magic was destroying his channels and re-making them bigger and thicker than before to commandant it, but leaving them feeling raw to the touch of the magic. When the last of the bindings were undone, Harry fainted for the second time that day from the stress his body was going through.

What he didn't know was that the magic was doing everything it could to help fix it's container. It made his bones stronger and denser but still very light in weight and fixed the wrongly healed bones and the cracks that were still there. It made the internal organs more healthier and stronger since they were on the verge of failing from the malnourishment and abuse they went through over the years. It made the scars on the body smoother and though it couldn't get rid of them, it could make them as if they weren't there if someone was touching them. Instead of them being a pale pink or dark red for the newer scars, they were now an almost silver color they were so pale. It made the skin a more healthy porcelain look instead of a grayish pallor. It also decided to fix the eyes to perfect vision. Unfortunately, it couldn't make it's container grow since there was not enough nutrients to make it happen with the other improvements it did. With nothing else to do (not messing with the Obliviates that were blocking some memories in fear of what would happen to It's container if It put anymore stress on him), it turned It's focused outwards.

The goblins were in awed with how much magic the human had in him. The magic was a beautiful emerald green color (the same color as the human's eyes) and was very potent. It took everything they had just to keep it contained in the outer rune circle, it having already destroyed the other two. There were cracks already forming on the last barrier. They tried to add more magic and it was working at first. The cracks were healing, but it seems that the magic didn't liked being contained again. It pulled back, gathering more strength and slammed into the barrier, breaking it into millions of pieces. The goblins were pushed away into the walls though they weren't injured.

When It was free, It spread out into the room and beyond. On the way, it looked for something for it to do, It was eager to be of use after so long of not really doing anything. It was meant to be used, not contained by anyone but It's Master who was It's container. What nobody knew was that magic was semi-conscience and can take the personality of It's container somewhat. Harry and his magic _**hates**_ being contained in any way, shape or form. The difference though is that his magic doesn't mind being contained by It's Master, but nobody else.

Along It's way through Gringotts, It fixed anything that need fixing. Strengthening the ward, making them even stronger than before. Fixing cracks in the foundation and making the old, new again. Every goblin felt the strengthening wards and was happy but confused on what was going on. When they saw the emerald colored magic, they wondered whose magic it belonged to. The humans on the other hand didn't have the power to see the magic like the goblins (unless they had the Mage Sight) but they could feel the power that passed by them making them tremble in awe and fear not knowing what was going on either.

When It got to the main part of the bank, It felt the magic that helped bind It for so long. It was not happy to have that magic anywhere near It and It's container. So far, It left all living beings alone and unharmed. Feeling that magic, It no longer left all living beings alone, It attacked that magic and It's container as punishment for what They have done.

XXXX- LINE BREAK -XXXX

A/N: The next chapter will have Dumbledore's and the others POVs. Please review. I would really like to know your opinions about my story so far. One of my reviews didn't like that Harry was drugged by Ginny, I will like to give a hint for that, Ginny wasn't the one who drugged him and doesn't know about it at all. Other than that I won't say anymore. I would also like to thank everyone that maae my story a Favorite or became a Follower, so thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, foul language and some bashing.

A/N: After this chapter, there will be at least 2 to 3 more chapters before Harry goes to Japan to met the Higurashi family. Enjoy this chapter and I hope you review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 9

xxx-Back with Dumbledore and group-xxx

-Dumbledore POV-

Harry had left the group behind in a speechless stupor. He didn't even spare them a glance as he walked past and out the door. Dumbledore was the first (other than Mad-eye since he is too paranoid to ever let his guard down for something silly like a teen yelling at an adult) to be able to shake off his shock. 'How dare that ungrateful brat speak to me in such a manner!' turning sharply towards the door, he strode to it with determined strides. Opening the door, he heard the others getting over there shock as well, and rushing to catch up to him. He could hear Mad-eye's wooden leg hitting the floor in a rhythmic pattern behind him.

Stepping in the middle of the hallway, he look both ways trying to figure out which way the brat went. "Which way did that brat go?" he growled lowly in frustration while his hands curled into fist. He didn't like how his pawn has been defying him when he gave him an order to do something. He has to stop him from learning about his inheritance and breaking free from his control even more. 'Tch. How annoying. I will get him back under my control and teach the whelp what happens to those who defy me.'

When he saw the young Potter enter the Willing Reading room, he was shocked and furious that the boy disobeyed him by leaving his relatives house and coming here. 'How did the brat even find out about the Will reading in the first place? I have all his mail redirected to Hogwarts. So, how? Not only that, there is also a ward to stop owls from coming or going (not knowing that the letter got to Harry before the ward was put up).' He got up to go to the boy and get answers from him, but was stopped when the goblin spoke and said that the Will Reading would now be commencing.

He was even more furious when both the Potter boy and the goblin dismissed him when he tried to get the Potter brat back to his relatives and went about the Will reading as if he never even spoke in the first place. The brat didn't seem worried about the consequence of coming here without his permission. He also didn't like how Potter sat behind the Malfoys' as if making a statement of not wanting anything to do with them.

He tried to prevent the brat from signing the Will after the goblin finished reading it. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to stop him from doing it. 'I can't believe I felt even a little bit of fear from the weakling. It's not like he can do anything when most of his magic is bound.' he had thought, disregarding the fact that he destroyed most of his office even with it mostly bound. 'Then afterwards, he has the _nerve _to_ scream_ in my face. If I wasn't so shocked, I would have shown him exactly what happens to those who do, nor would he have been able to get out the door alone. If only I had no use for him I would be able to wash my hands of him.' gritting his teeth to help keep his fury off his face as best as he can. If he was a little kid, he would have stomped his foot in a temper.

"What are we going to do now Headmaster?" he heard the know-it-all annoyance demand from behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts in the process. "We can't exactly go running around Gringotts on a wild goose chase. We would get lost in the first few minutes. I doubt that the goblin would be very happy to see us where we are not suppose to be." she sniffed in disdain at the very thought of getting lost anywhere.

Signing in fake disappointment (not that the others notice), "Really, Miss Granger, I thought you would know by now that I wouldn't intrude on a territory that I wasn't suppose to be on unless it was absolutely necessary." giving her a sad glance that made her bow her head in embarrassment and shame.

"I am sorry for questioning you Headmaster." she murmured apolitically.

"It's alright my dear girl. We all have doubts even in our most trusted and loved ones once in a while. Definitely when emotions are high and one is not really thinking clearly because of it." he smiled in understanding, though inside he was annoyed that she even questioned him in the first place. "I think we should head to the main lobby. I will talk to a goblin there so that I can go see the Potter Vaults Manager and get everything straighten out." walking to the left (Harry and Sliverfang went right) where they would follow the hallway all the way to the main lobby. When they got there, "All right, I will go to a counter and get them to take me to the Potter Vaults Manager and I want you to wait here and see if Harry comes back through here. I want you to stop him from leaving until I can get back."

Getting nods from everybody, he walked to a counter with the least amount of people. Resisting the urge to tap his foot in impatience, he strengthened his Occlumency barriers to push that urge deep within him in order to not act on it. When it was finally his turn after waiting seven minutes, he walked up to the beast behind the counter with a grandfatherly smile on his face. "Hello good sir, I need to see the Potter Vaults Manager right away." he demanded.

The goblin looked up at the human that demanded to see a Noble and Most Ancient House's manager and sneered in disgust at seeing the Chief Warlock. He has been a pain to the goblin nation for a very long time. Putting his unwanted nose where it don't belong and always expecting everyone and every creature to do everything he wants them to do without questions. "Sorry, but Bloodtooth is very busy at the moment." he growled before turning his attention back to the parchment he was looking over.

Sneering himself inside, his grandfatherly smile became more strain. "I am sure he will be more than willing to talk to me. I am Harry Potter's Magical Guardian after all." this time his smile became a little bit smug.

Snarling at the human's audacity, "He is busy at the moment. You can either wait until he has time to see you or you can leave. I don't care which. Now, if you don't mind." pointing at the line of people behind the human with a short, stubby and clawed figure. "You are holding up the line and wasting Gringotts time."

"I have the right to see the Potter Manager when my ward is talking to him." he almost snarled. Though, he did lose his smile and started to glare at the goblin, trying to intimidate him with just his will alone.

Signing, "Fine, I will see if he will see you now." turning to another goblin and spoke to it. Facing the human again. "It will be a moment."

"I understand." Dumbledore smiled. Calming down now that he was getting his way. He put his hand in his right robe pocket and pulled out a lemon drop. Popping it in his mouth, he calmed down even more with the Calming Drought leased lemon drop dissolving in his mouth. 'Lemon drops, one of the only things that the muggles are good for.' he thought in bliss.

"Hem Hem." the noise startled him out of his lemon drop bliss. Looking at the goblin in front of him, he indicated that he was listening. Getting a nasty smile in return that put him on edge. "Sorry, but Master Bloodtooth is not with Mr. Potter at the moment (which is true since Lord Potter-Black was in the middle of a ritual). He also is too busy at the moment to see you like I said before. You have your choices on what you can do if you still want to see him today." opening his mouth again to continue, he was interrupted when the old human leaned forward to put his face as close to his as he can and demanded to know where Mr. Potter was. "I don't know where he is (which is also true since he wasn't told which ritual room he was token). Now, if you don't remove yourself from this line, you will be force to." he indicated to the guard goblins that lined the walls around the main lobby.

Seeing a couple of guards glaring at him, just waiting for him to make a wrong move, he gritted his teeth and grounded out, "Fine, I will wait until he is ready." Strengthening his Occlumency barriers even more, he was able to hide his rage and show only his understanding grandfather mask. Nodding, he turned to go back to the others. He was not happy at being denied a meeting with the Potter Vaults Manager. He knows that the Potter boy was still in Gringotts since there wasn't a commotion in the lobby, he would know considering he would have been notified with Molly's loud voice screeching the boy's name for all to hear.

"What's going on Albus?" Molly asked when he got there.

Signing sadly on the outside, "I am afraid that we have to wait a little before we can go and see the Potter manager. He is very busy after all. We will sit down and wait for either the manager is free or Mr. Potter comes out to the lobby." Going to the chairs lining the left wall off from the doors, he sat in the middle with the others sitting in the seats surrounding him. Mad-eye Moody on his right and Kingsley on his left.

"How can they prevent you from speaking to the manager if you are Harry's Magical Guardian?" Molly asked worriedly, making those around who heard the question pay attention.

"He said that Mr. Potter is not with his Vaults Manager and that the goblin is very busy with other things to meet with me at the moment. Since Mr. Potter is not speaking with his Vaults Manager right now, I have no rights to demand to see him right away unless I made an appointment first." he said distractedly trying to dig out his bag of lemon drops from his pocket. When he did, he held the bag out with a senile smile. "Lemon drop?" he asked happily. Getting a round of no's from everyone, he shrugged and pop one in his mouth.

"If you can't get a meeting with the Vaults Manager, then how are you going to stop Harry from finding out his heritage? If he finds out, he will know what we have done and he won't be so easy to manipulate anymore." Mr. Weasley (Ron) said in an annoyed voice.

"It won't happen. Even if Harry does find out about his inheritance, he would still be reliant on us. He will be mad at first of course, but I have no doubt that he would come crawling back to us in good time. We made sure that he had no other friends besides us and he would remember that the school turned their backs on him a lot, so he won't go to them since he wouldn't be able to trust them." Miss Granger said in an know-it-all tone of voice. She interrupted him before he could even open his mouth, which greatly annoyed him. "We just have to convince him that we didn't know anything about what was going on." she muttered under her breath.

Narrowing his eyes subtly at the girl, "Miss Granger is right. If he does find out about everything that was done with his inheritance, you two have to convince him that you didn't know anything about it somehow. I need you to keep reporting everything he thinks, learns and does to me, so make sure to stay in his good graces." he ordered them seriously. "It would make knowing everything easier if you are by his side as much as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Headmaster." the two chorused together.

"Good. Now, no more talk about this. We don't know who is listening." With that being said they all lapsed into silence. The next thirty-five minutes that they waited was in a tense silence that nobody wanted to break.

When it hit the thirty-six minute mark, he straightened up when he felt a cold shiver of dread run down his spine. Glancing sharply around in the hope he can fine what caused it, he felt the Gringotts wards being strengthen with magic that wasn't goblin magic. 'How can that be!? It feels like a witches or wizards magic, and everybody knows that the goblins would never ask a human for help. Not only that, the two types of magics are not compatible. So, how?' he wondered in fear. Unfortunately, he fears he knows exactly whose magic it belongs to.

"What's the matter Albus?" Mad-eye asked, finally speaking up. He and Kingsley had been standing back and watching what was happening around them. He doesn't know about Kingsley, but _he_ on the other hand, doesn't like what he is seeing. He also felt the wards growing stronger and can guess whose magic was doing it. 'So, he's finally breaking lose from the strings that bind him.' he thought in pride for the boy.

"I am not sure my friend. What ever it is, I don't like it." he said. He can't afford to have Potter's magic unbound after making sure it staid bound. He needed him weak so that it would be easier to kill him after he takes down Voldemort or while doing it. 'That power is not meant for a useless little brat like the Potter boy. With it unbound, he would be stronger than me and Voldemort, and I can't have that. Only I can be the strongest! Only I would be able to know how to use that type of power, for the Greater Good.' he thought darkly.

Getting up he started to move towards the counters. 'It's time to get these beast to do what I say. I got to stop them from releasing anymore of Potter's magic and everything else.' When he was six feet away from the only counter with no people, he saw Potter's emerald green magic start to fill the lobby room. Freezing in his spot in fear, his thoughts started to race trying to figure out on what to do. What nobody knew, was that Dumbledore has the Mage Sight. That was one of the reasons way he was able to know when someone was under a Disillusioned Charm or under an Invisible Cloak. He could see their magic rolling off them subtly. When the magic brushed against him, he felt all the magic focus on him, as if it recognized him. He only was able to breath in a deep breath before he was consumed by pain.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" he fell down on the marble ground hard, just screaming at the top of his longs as the magic attacked his system. It felt like it was burning him from the inside out. His own magic tried to fight back, but it wasn't able to from not being prepared for the attack and being weaker as well. At first it was just attacking his body before it turned it's attention to attacking his magic itself. 'What was it trying to do?! It felt like it was trying to destroy his magic.' "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" he cried even louder, tears falling out of his eyes. He could feel his magical channels collapsing in on itself one by one, regardless how hard his magic fought against it. It just wasn't fast enough to prevent it from happening. Fortunately for him, the magic was pulled out of him before it could collapse all his channels. Before passing out from the pain, he saw that he was surrounded by the Order members shouting questions that he can't hear.

He didn't know that his body was convulsing as if he was having a seizure. His cloths were ripped and burned in some places and one can see burned and blistered skin from the holes in the cloths. Kingsley pulled out his wand to levitate him so that he can get to the Floo and Floo to St. Mungo's Hospital as fast as he could with the others following. Everybody forgot that they were there to prevent Harry from escaping them, to worried about their leader to remember that fact.

-Hermione's POV -

When she first saw Harry Potter on the train in first year to Hogwarts, she couldn't believe it. 'How could this small and scruffy little boy be able to defeat one of the most powerful Dark Lord seen in centuries? He looks like a weak wind would be able to knock him down on his butt.' she had asked herself in her mind. Though she liked that he was polite to her unlike Ronald the first time they met.

She kind of grew a hero worship for him when he helped save her from the troll. She was so happy to gain friends finally, that she would even put up with that pig Ronald. She really can't stand that boy at all. All he wants to do is lazy around and read about Quidditch. Expecting for her to do all his homework for him as if she was only there to do that. It didn't help that when she started to fill out, he started to try and look down her shirt all the time or feel her up. She shivered in disgust at the very thought of him touching her.

Over time, though, she started to get frustrated with Harry always following in Ronald's shoes with being lazy. She was also tired of getting in danger to satisfied his 'saving people' complex. She has plans for her future, and she has no interest in dying before she accomplished them first. So, on third years Christmas break when Professor Dumbledore approached her to ask if she was willing to spy on Harry for him to make sure that he doesn't turn dark, she was more than willing to do it. It also helped that he was going to pay her with books that she wouldn't be able to find in Hogwarts library and some money that she can use to help her with whatever she needed. She wants to get her hands on the Potter and Black's library desperately. She heard that they had a lot of knowledge that was lost over time. Unfortunately, she nor Professor Dumbledore was able to get their hands on them since only the Lord can take any object or books out of the vaults. When she found out about that she pouted, "It's not fair that Harry has all that knowledge just waiting for him to read, when he wouldn't care for it ever nor would he appreciate it either."

When they went to the Ministry and Sirius got killed, she had wanted to break off her friendship with Harry right then and there. For her, that was the last straw of being put into danger. Unfortunately for her, the Headmaster was able to prevent her from breaking the friendship off. "I need you to stay with him for a little bit more time. I will, of course, increase your payment for your troubles." he had said to her with a warm smile on his face. "Don't worry, you will be safe. I promise." with that, she kept pretending to be friends with Harry.

She almost had a heart attack when she saw Harry walking through the door of the Will Reading. She wasn't expecting to see him so soon and in such a way. Seeing Harry's cold and guarded eyes sweep over her, she knew that he would never trust her again if she doesn't spin this into her advantage.

Harry was Willed the Black estates and the Order and Professor Dumbledore got nothing but scorn. When they confronted him before he could sign for it, she was sure the Headmaster would be able to get him back to his relatives before he found anything else about himself. He knows that he got all of Blacks holdings now, even if he doesn't understand what exactly that means. No doubt he would do everything to find out what that does mean without her help. She doesn't think he would rely on her for this.

When Harry back talked the Headmaster, she wanted to say something, but stopped herself when she saw his face. She had never seen him that angry towards them, not even when they were reunited before 5th year at Grimmauld Place. She got the feeling that he wanted to destroy them all right where they stood and would feel not an ounce of remorse for it either. She had never felt terrified of him until that moment. She was glad when he turned away and walked to the goblin that held out a quill for him to sign with.

There were fine trembles running through her body as she started to calm down after the fear left her system. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Harry began to speak. "What is it now?" he had asked them when he saw that they were blocking his way of the door. He was acting like they were being a burden to him. 'How dare he speak to them like that?' she thought in offense. She was opening her mouth to ask just that but was beat before she could get anything out by Mrs. Weasley.

"How dare you speak to us like this! After everything we did for you, this is how you treat us?" Molly shrieked after finally getting over her shock. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Harry, what's the matter with you. Just because your Godfather died, doesn't mean you can act like this. You should have listen to Professor Dumbledore in the first place. He's only trying to keep you safe." she had said. She wasn't going to stand there and take his attitude anymore.

"Mione's right mate. You shouldn't act like this. Just because your Godfather left you with some money doesn't mean you are better than the rest of us." Ron butted in. Hermione can see jealousy and greed in his eyes. Snorting in disgust, she turned back to Harry so she no longer had to look at the worthless boy anymore. 'I mean what use does he really have, other than be a waste of space and complain about every little thing. At least Harry has his uses.' she thought snidely. Focusing back when she heard him say something softly.

"How dare I?" He started softly. The others strained to hear what he was saying. "HOW DARE I?" He shouted, unable to keep his temper in check anymore. "HOW DARE YOU! WHAT THE _**FUCK **_HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR ME REALLY? SO I SPENT A COUPLE OF NIGHTS AT YOUR HOUSE. DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MAKE ME SUMMIT TO YOUR EVERY WHIM NOW? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO. NOT ONLY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM HEARING THE _LAST WORDS_ OF MY GODFATHER WHILE YOU GOT TO HEAR IT. WERE YOU EVEN GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE HERE AND WHAT WAS IN THE WILL? WHY THE FUCK IS EVEN HALF OF YOU EVEN HERE? WERE YOU ACTUALLY EXPECTING TO GET SOMETHING FROM HIM?" taking a few deep breaths, he continued. "DON'T EVEN TRY TO SAY THAT IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE BECAUSE I GOT NEWS FOR YOU, I HELPED YOU AS MUCH AS YOU HELPED ME IF NOT MORE. MERLIN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" he said the last part to Ron and her and the very last sentence for the whole group.

Calming down, he said more quietly. "Excuse me, I have a meeting that I am sure I am late getting to. Good bye." Walking around the stunned and silenced group, he walked right out the door without a backwards glance.

'How dare he say that he helped more than I. If it wasn't for me, he would have failed all his classes and would have died in his need to save everybody when the adults were more than capable of doing it themselves.' she growled in her thoughts. She disregarded the fact that he actually barely even ask for her help in homework and that the adults didn't do anything even when he went to them for help. If she wasn't so shocked by him yelling like that, she would have went up to him and slapped him in the face. 'Not that I won't the next time I see him.' she thought vindictively.

Following Professor Dumbledore out the door, she couldn't help but question him when she saw that he was going to take a step to the right instead of the left where the main lobby was. "What are we going to do now Headmaster?" she demanded behind him, her voice stopping him in his tracks. "We can't exactly go running around Gringotts on a wild goose chase. We would get lost in the first few minutes. I doubt that the goblin would be very happy to see us where we are not suppose to be." she sniffed in disdain at the very thought of getting lost anywhere. She hated not knowing where she was since it meant she was some place she wasn't suppose to be and can get in trouble with the authorities.

Signing in fake disappointment (not that she or the others notice), "Really, Miss Granger, I thought you would know by now that I wouldn't intrude on a territory that I wasn't suppose to be on unless it was absolutely necessary." giving her a sad glance that made her bow her head in embarrassment and shame.

"I am sorry for questioning you Headmaster." she murmured apolitically. She couldn't belief she would question him like that (forgetting seeing him going to the right in the first place).

"It's alright my dear girl. We all have doubts even in our most trusted and loved ones once in a while. Definitely when emotions are high and one is not really thinking clearly because of it." he smiled in understanding, making her relax and smile back at him. "I think we should head to the main lobby. I will talk to a goblin there so that I can go see the Potter Vaults Manager and get everything straighten out." walking to the left (Harry and Sliverfang went right) where they would follow the hallway all the way to the main lobby. When they got there, "All right, I will go to a counter and get them to take me to the Potter Vaults Manager and I want you to wait here and see if Harry comes back through here. I want you to stop him from leaving until I can get back." he had said then going to a counter when they all nodded in understand.

Nobody talked as they kept an eye on their surroundings. They snapped their attention to the approaching Headmaster a little bit late. 'I hope he can get an audience with the goblin.' she didn't want to waste anymore time with being here. She had a book on runes she wanted to read. It was back at Grimmauld Place in the bedroom she was given. Hearing from Professor Dumbledore that they had to wait even more, she was not happy at all.

When Ronald started about stopping Harry from getting his inheritance, she had to say something. 'How hard is it to know that if he does find out everything, that we have to convince him that we knew nothing about it? I swear he is so stupid. And will he stop trying to look down my shirt!' she thought angerly. She was happy and smug when the Headmaster agreed with what she had said to Ronald. It was thirty-five minutes later when she saw out of the corner of her eye the Professor straightening up in his seat. It seems Mad-eye and him can feel something off that the rest can't. Growing nervous by the second, she jumped when the Professor suddenly stood up and headed for the counters not even acknowledging the shouted questions behind him.

"**PROFESSOR** D**UMBLEDORE!**" she screamed when she saw him fall down to the ground with a piercing scream. She started to shake in fear and had tears coming to her eyes. "What the bloody hell is going on? What's happening to him?" she questioned but ultimately was ignored by everyone. Huffing in frustration of being ignored she saw Kingsley levitate the Headmaster and went to the Floo while shouting out St. Mungo's. She followed with everybody else, forgetting Harry completely.

-Ron's POV-

Ron grew up on the stories of the Great Harry Potter. His Mom always told him that he was going to be his best friend and go on great adventures with him when they got to Hogwarts. He dreamed of getting the fame and fortune that he thought would come with being the Boy-Who-Lived best friend when he realized that his family was poor and struggling to survive. He wanted to do everything he could to help his family ease their burdens that they had to endure.

The first time he met Harry Potter he was disappointed with what he saw. He was in no way, shape or form a hero. Hell, he didn't even look like he had money even if he knew that he did, in fact, have money. He was excited, though, to see the scar where the Killing Curse hit him.

He must admit that he did feel sorry for deceiving him once in a while, but it never last long before his greed and jealous came back with a vengeance. It was kind of odd if he would have stopped and thought about it. For some odd reason, he can never really think straight when he is anywhere near Harry. Over the years of spending time with Harry, he did things that he would never thought he would have done. Like betraying Harry's confidence to the Headmaster for money or just be cruel to him in the way he had. After a while, he just stopped caring about it and just went with it.

When he hit puberty and he notice that Mione was filling out, he was mostly distracted with trying to look down her shirt when ever he could to really pay much attention to Harry. He didn't really like her and just put up with her because of Harry and Professor Dumbledore was making him and because she helps with his homework. To him she was only a bossy know-it-all that likes to order them around. Though he does look down her shirt when ever he could, he didn't want to touch her even if she thinks he does. The "gropes" that she thinks he does and shouts at him about (not even listening to him when he tries to explain), are just accidental brushes because of how close they walked. If she took the time to ask Harry (and he has tried to get her to understand as well), she would have known that it happen to him as well, just like Harry's hands brush against both of us once in a while. 'If she got her head out of those books and got over herself, she would know that her hands brush against us as well that could be token as "gropes". Unlike her, we just don't make a big deal out of it since we know that they were just accidents.'

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Harry walking through the door to the Will Reading. For a second, he felt guilty for being there when he shouldn't have been before his thoughts clouded over and then he felt nothing but disgust at seeing him there when Professor Dumbledore told him not to leave his relatives house. Not saying anything to him at all, he instead glared at him when he walked and sat behind the Malfoys'. 'How could he stand being anywhere near those filthy Death Eaters? Is he going Dark?' he thought with a nasty look on his face.

Nothing was going the way he thought it would happen. Harry disobeyed the Headmaster, shouted at them all, disappeared in the depth of Gringotts, and now they are force to wait in the main lobby for the Potter's Vaults Manager to become free to see Professor Dumbledore. He was hoping to get something in Sirius' Will, what with him being his Godson's best friend and always being by his side (forgetting about 4th year and a couple of other times where he left him to fend for himself). He was angry that he got nothing in return for all the time his life was put into danger from being around Potter.

When he saw the Headmaster stood up suddenly from his seat, he was surprise to see him walking to the counters with determined strides. Getting up slowly to follow the others, he was scared to death when he heard the Headmaster scream at the top of his longs and fall to the floor. Hurrying up to see what was going on, he saw Kingsley levitate him and taking him through the Floo to St. Mungo's. He went through after his Father, not even giving Harry a second thought.

-Ginny's POV-

Like her brother, she also grew up hearing the stories of the Great Harry Potter. Unlike her brother, their Mother would tell her that one day she would become Lady Potter and have access to all his fortune and then the Weasley clan wouldn't be the laughing stock of society anymore. At first she liked the idea of being swept off her feet by her knight in shinning armor (reinforced by the fact she was saved by him in her first year) and becoming rich.

It was in her third year that her feelings for him change to that of considering him her brother. He was always nice to her even if a little bit distant. She knew he had absolutely no interest in her in _that_ way, so she accepted it and moved on, just happy that she could be in his life in anyway she could. He always helped her whenever she asked and she wanted to be there if he would ever needed her as well.

It was the summer of her 4th year that everything changed for her. They were all at Grimmauld Place (including Harry), when she came across her Mother talking with Dumbledore about making a Love Potion for Harry to fall in love with her. She was horrified to hear that her Mother was planning to force Harry to be with her. She didn't want to marry Harry and she was sure he felt the same. She was in love with Dean and was planning on asking him out this year.

She didn't stay around for very long to hear what else they were planning. Turning around (not knowing that she stepped on a creaking plank on the floor) she moved as fast and as quietly as she could towards Harry's room. She had to get to him and tell him what her Mother and Dumbledore was planning. 'Why would they do this? How _could_ they do this? I can't allow them to do this to Harry, he already been through so much, I won't allow them to do this.' she thought determinedly with tears coming to her eyes and down her cheeks. When her hand was almost touching the door knob to Harry's room, her world went dark.

She woke up the next morning, remembering but not caring one bit about dousing Harry with a Love Potion. In fact, she was excited at the thought since she has been in love with Harry from the moment she first heard about him and his heroics. 'Though I wonder how I got back into bed?' she had thought before shrugging disinterestedly. She didn't even think of confronting her Mother about her plan to force Harry to fall in love with her.

Over the course of the year, she would have moments where her thoughts would cloud over and the only thoughts going through her head when it cleared was making Harry fall in love with her. Her thoughts only clouded over was when she started to lose interest in Harry and turn her attention onto Dean. Deep down she knew something was wrong, but no matter how hard she thought, she just couldn't find out what it was. It was like something was making sure she couldn't and she was really starting to get scared.

When she saw Harry at the Will Reading, her thoughts became even clearer than ever before. It was like seeing him defying his orders to stay at his relatives no matter what, was what broke something in her. She no longer wanted to make him fall in love with her. No, instead she wanted to tell him _everything_ that she knew.

Fortunately for her everybody ignored that she was even there at all. So when the others Flooed to St. Mungo's to see what was happening to the Professor, she staid behind and waited to speak to Harry. She needed for him to understand that he couldn't trust her Mother or the Headmaster. She just hope that she could speak to him before someone realizes she was gone and come back for her. With that thought in mind she went to a free counter. "Please, Master Goblin! I really need to speak to Harry before it's to late!" she asked urgently.

The goblin was going to snidely tell her off, but stopped when he saw the look of desperation and terror on her face and in her eyes. "Why do you need to see Lord Potter-Black so badly." he sneered instead.

"I have to tell him something really important about Mom and the Headmaster. I have to tell him before I am not able to anymore. My name is Ginny Weasley and I know he won't want to talk to me, but this is urgent!" the more time she was out in the open, the more fear she felt. She didn't want to be stopped again in telling Harry what she knows.

Observing the human intently, he turned to a goblin and spoke to him. Turning back to the little girl, "We will see in a moment if you can see him or not." for the next couple of minutes he notice the girl get more nervous. She kept glancing around as if she thought someone would grab her at any moment and make her leave.

'I wish they would hurry up and allow me to speak to Harry as soon as possible.' she thought. Looking around to make sure that her Mother hasn't come back yet to grab her and drag her back home. She knows that if she does, she won't be able to break free ever again. This was truly her one and only change to tell someone what was going on.

"It would seem that Bloodtooth will allow you to speak to Lord Potter-Black after all. Please follow Bonefang to Bloodtooth's office." he dismissed, going back to his paperwork.

"Thank you so much." she said and then followed after the goblin that came to escort her to Master Bloodtooth's office. When she entered a hallway off the lobby, she didn't notice her Mother Flooing back into the lobby and running toward the counter she just left. She was just happy that she was free enough to talk to Harry.

-Molly's POV-

She first met Author when she was in 4th year and him in 6th year. She didn't care one wit for the boy that was obsess with all things muggle. She always heard him ask muggleborns all about the world that they left behind to join theirs. He wasn't overly smart or ambitions, but what he did have was money and he was a light pure-blood. He also wasn't that bad looking either. So she decided she would make him her husband. The Prewitts didn't have the best reputation in the higher circles and they were also losing what little fortune they had from her Father's gambling addiction.

So, she did everything she could to seduce him into her bed. Except that, no matter what she did, he just wasn't interested in her. She did the only thing she could have done in that type of situation. In her 5th year, she gave him Amortentia (the strongest Love Potion in the world). They were married when she was 18 years-old and she was happy that she can finally get out of the shadow of the Prewitt name and taint.

Unfortunately, she found out that Author's Mother gave him a choice between marrying her or keeping his inheritance. With the Love Potion in his system, he chose Molly over his inheritance. His Mother did give them enough to get started and the Burrow to live in and no more than that. She found out she was pregnant about three months later with Bill. She thought of divorcing Author for a richer man, but she knew no other pure-blood would want her and she had no interest in getting with a half-blood or muggleborn no matter if they had money or not. So she decided to stay with him and make the best of the situation she had put herself in.

When she heard that Harry Potter defeated Voldemort for the first time she was so happy that she no longer had to fear for her children's life. She did love her children and somewhat her husband and didn't want anything bad to happen to them. They were _**hers**_ after all. Other than that she really didn't think much about the Potter boy until Albus came to her a couple months after everything settled down. He wanted her family to help the Potter boy stay on the side of the Light and completely loyal to him when he came back into the Wizarding World. She was to pretend to care for him so that he would be indebted to her for giving him a love he never remember feeling in his life and would listen to what she had to say. So, if she gave Albus praises, he would believe them since it came from her, someone he trusted wholeheartedly.

By doing this Albus promised to give them money every month starting from that moment. He gave her a bag of galleons that totaled up to 500 galleons. 'With this I can give my kids a better life than if we only survived on Author's pay check. I can't believe he would actually get a job in the Misused of Muggle Artifacts Department. It barely puts food on the table each month. I also got to make sure that Author doesn't find out about this at all.' After that, she prepared her two youngest subtly for their roles of controlling the Potter boy when they were able to understand what she was saying. Albus did say he would give another 500 galleons each month if her Ronald became best friends with Potter and helped distract him from his studies as much as he could. He had absolutely no interest in her daughter. That was ok though. If she got Ginny to marry Potter, then they would have access to all the Potter fortune and not depend on some chump change.

She is in debt to Albus though, they almost had to sell their home if he didn't interfere and gave them that money. Because of that, she would do anything he told her to. Ron becoming friends with Potter in his first year made her so happy because that meant everything was going exactly as plan. The money went to a Vault just for him that he wouldn't be able to touch until he became of age. She didn't want him to waste it on useless things when he could use that money to survive on until he gets a job after school or when something bad happened he doesn't have money coming in. Now, all she had to do was make Harry fall in love with her Ginny and everything would be perfect.

Ginny falling in love with a muggleborn was not part of the plan at all. She was so happy to see Ginny wanting to be with Harry (definitely after he saved her in her first year), that when she was no longer interested in him in that way anymore, she knew she had to do something before all her plans became ruined. 'I will not have her ruin all the plans and effort I put in to make our lives better. She will marry the Potter Heir if she likes it or not.'

Unfortunately, Ginny over heard her plan to douse Potter with a Love Potion when she was trying to convince Albus to allow her to do it. They had to use Compulsion Charms to make her a willing participant and to prevent her from confronting her Mother and Headmaster about it the next day. She refuse to wipe her daughters memory since there could be negative effects on her mind from doing so. She was kind of proud that her daughter was able to over come the Compulsions so many time if she didn't end up having to renew them all the time.

With the Will Reading and Potter showing up when he wasn't suppose to, then disappearing to the depths of Gringotts when he should be at his relatives, being force to wait in the lobby, something happening to Albus and being force to take him to St. Mungo's, she completely forgot both Potter and her Ginny. It wasn't until the Healers took Albus to get checked out and she turned to see if everyone made it ok, that she noticed that Ginny was missing. "Where is Ginny?" she demanded from everybody with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

The answer that everybody gave her was the same, they didn't know where she was. They didn't even notice that she was even there in the first place. 'Not good.' she started to panic. 'She didn't break the Compulsions again did she?' turning to the assembled people she gave her orders. "Alright, I will go back to Gringotts to see if she is there. Author, I want you to go back to Grimmauld Place to see if she went back there with the kids. There is no reason for so many people to be here. Bill, before you go back home, stop at the Burrow to see if she went there for some reason. The rest stay here and see what happened to Albus." the orders issued, she Floo back to the bank without waiting to see if any had any objection.

Getting to the main lobby, she rushed to the only counter with no customers. "Have you seen a teen girl with red hair anywhere? She is missing and we're trying to find her." she demanded rather rudely.

"Sorry, there is no red haired teen girl here (which was true since she already left to go to Master Bloodtooth's office)." he snarled at the rude women.

Not waiting around anymore, she rushed back to the Floo to get to Grimmauld Place. "She better be there." she muttered under her breath with a scowl on her face. A second later she disappeared in a wild whirlwind of green flames.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

A/N: I have been asked if this story is going to be Slash or not, and I really don't know. I have a poll up for pairings and so far the pairing that is winning is Slash. That can change at any moment. At the moment it can go either way. That is all, please enjoy and review.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, foul language, and some bashing.

Chapter 10

xxx- Back with Harry -xxx

-Harry's POV-

Harry was jotted awake not long after he blacked out when he got a feeling of triumphed glee flowing into his unconsciousness. Scared that he was feeling what Voldemort was feeling even if the horcruxe was no longer in his scar, he devolved into the feeling to see where it was coming from, he just had to know. Sucking in a sharp breath when he realized that the feeling was coming from his _magic_ of all things, he "touched" his magic with his conscious to see if he would be able to follow it. What he got was something he never thought he would have gotten.

Instead of trying to figure out how to follow the link that lead away from his body, he was barbered with images of wards? glowing brighter, damages around the building being fixed and strengthen, and finally the image of attaching twinkling dull blue magic that he knew was Dumbledore's from the feel of it. When he got out of his shock of his magic _collapsing_ the Headmaster's magical channels one by one, he started to pull his magic back inside him the best he could without really knowing what he was doing.

Two more channels were collapsed before he was able to pull his magic out of the old man. The whole time his magic was fighting against him and if It hadn't used so much of It's strength doing other things, It would have been able to fight against him and finish collapsing all the channels. Harry didn't want to stop his magic from doing what it was doing, but he knew that right now that the Wizarding World needed Dumbledore in order to survive until Voldemort was gone. A Dumbledore without his magic was like creating Pandemonium among the citizens since they look to him to make pretty much all their choices for them. Not only that, without Dumbledore there as a buffer, all those people would look to him and demand for him to fight for them while they hide themselves until everything blows over.

'Not that they don't do that now, but they mostly look at Dumbledore since they know that he already fought in two wars and they only look at me because I am young and survived the Killing Curse from Voldemort. Besides, with people looking at Dumbledore for what they should do, it would make it a little bit easier for me to get and do everything I need to do before I leave because this will be my last year here.' he thought determinedly. He already has plans on how he will use his 6th year to train himself for he will not leave unless he knows for a fact he will be able to survive out in the real world.

He knows that if he leaves now, he would be found before he could truly get anywhere. He will use this year to get them to let their guard down around him, and when they least expect it, he will be gone. Not that he knows where he will be able to go. Maybe, he will go to one of the Americas or Australia.

With all his magic back under his control, he was able to relax from the tenseness he put his body in while he fought for control. If he doesn't move soon, he knew that he would fall back to sleep, feeling somewhat lethargic after everything. He was so exhausted what with going through two rituals and than having his magic not only go about strengthening wards and fixing damages, but also collapsing someone's (Dumbledore's) magical channels took a lot out of him. He had less than half of his magic still left.

Opening his eyes, he had to shut them again fast because he was almost blinded by the light in the room. Which was weird for there was only four scones (one in each corner) making the room dim like in those romantic movies that Aunt Petunia sometime watches when Uncle Vernon and Dudley are out for some father and son bonding, where the boyfriend takes his girl to a restaurant to propose to her. Opening his eyes more slowly this time, he was able to let them adjust until they were all the way open.

"Merlin, I can see!" he exclaimed hoarsely and too quiet to be heard by the goblins in the room, his throat still raw from all the screaming he did. Looking every which way that he can with his head still against the ground, he was able to see with such clarity that he can even see the smallest details of the room, like the grain of the stone walls. 'What's going on? How is this even possible? Is this one of the side-effects of the rituals?' Not that he was dissatisfied with this effect, it's just a surprise and he wouldn't mind getting the answer to the how so he will know if it will last or not.

Now, that he isn't distracted with his improved sight, he started to become more aware of his aching body. He started to do his hospital routine when ever he wakes up there and his body is stiff. It will start by moving his toes, rotating his feet, bending his knees, rotating his hips, moving his fingers, bending his elbows, rotating his shoulders and then his head to check his neck (which he already knew was ok from his reprisal of the room) to work out the stiffness so that when he gets up he won't fall back down. With everything in working order, just sore to the max, he started to sit up slowly. He didn't want to get dizzy from sitting up to fast and blacking out for the third time that day.

When he was all the way seated, he had to put his head in both hands with his elbows on his crossed legs when he started to get black dots in his eyes. Taking deep and slow breaths with his eyes closed once again, it took a couple of moments before the dizziness pasted. Opening his eyes, he lifted his head and saw the lead goblin in front of him.

"Whoa." he startled in surprise, jerking back a little. 'I didn't even hear him coming over. I need to learn how to be more aware of my surroundings at all times even when I am at my weakest.' he scowled himself. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come over." he said weakly with an equally weak smile (that was more of a grimace than a smile). Putting his head back in his hands, moving the way he did, didn't help him at all.

"Here, Lord Potter-Black. These are Pain Reliever, Pepper-up, and Headache Reducer." he said while pulling potion phials out of his left robe pocket and handing them to him one by one.

"Thank you so much. I don't think I will be able to stay up without that Pepper-up Potion." he joked, but he was also serious. Taking each potion and downing them without tasting them, 'Thank Merlin for small mercies.' He could already feel them starting to work. 'That's what I love about potions, they were quick to start working unlike muggle medicine that takes about 15 to 30 minutes to even start feeling the effects kick in. Though I can do without the taste.'

Standing up slowly, he was happy he didn't have any negative effects from it. Putting his hands up in the air above him, he did a full body stretch while his back popped. "Hmm." he purred in satisfaction. 'That felt good.' Putting his hands down to his side, he looked at his body, "Wha? Why? How? I don't..." was his confused jumble of questions. His skin was healthier looking though he was still too skinny, but it was the scars that he didn't understand. They were so pale that they had a kind of silvery tint to them and they had the same texture of the rest of his skin and was leveled with it as well. Turning his head back in the hope that he would be able to see the ones on his back, but he couldn't. All he accomplish was making himself go round in a circle, probably looking like a fool.

Looking at the goblin in front of him (who already put the empty phials back in his pocket) with a questioning look. "When your magic was unbound, it focused It's attention unto you first before going outwards. I don't know all It did for you, but we did see it working on your skin and scars." pointing at his eyes to see if his magic also was the one who fixed them, "We can deduce that your magic also fixed your eyes sight as well."

Nodding in acceptance. "Can I get dress now, please? Or do we have anymore rituals to go through?" Getting the ok to get dress (he was starting to get cold with being so bare), he walked over to his pile of cloths. He was also told that there won't be anymore rituals unless the Healer they got for him decided to put him through any.

"Wait! What Healer?" he balked at the thought. He didn't trust Healers. Well, at least not the one he knew. Don't get him wrong, so far Madam Pomfrey seemed like a nice woman, it was just a feeling that she really didn't care about her patients. 'If she was a true Healer than she would have reported the abuse that I went through. I mean, how hard is it to see his body full of scars. Not only that, she must have run Diagnostic Charms on him who knows how many times. They would tell her everything that was wrong with him. So why hasn't she done anything to help him? Were there other abuse cases that she ignored and if so, why?' Were some of the questions he started to ask during 5th year when he went to her to get his hand checked out but only receive nothing but some Murlap to put on it and sent on his way.

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black, a Healer will check you out after you finish your business with Master Bloodtooth. The money would be transferred from your Vault when he is finished with you." he said, not caring about the human's hesitance about seeing one.

"Oh." Well, what was he suppose to say to something like that. He's not going to say no in the fear of offending them by indirectly saying that he didn't trust their judgment. With all his cloths on including his socks and shoes, he looked at his glasses and wondered what to do with them. It felt kind of wrong to throw them away when he had them for so long. They were there through all the ups and downs (mostly downs sadly) he went through, through the years. 'I will keep them even if it's just a silly attachment I have for them.' Holding them in his left hand, afraid that putting them into a pocket would end up breaking them even if a _reparo_ would fix them in a jiffy.

"Silverfang is outside the door waiting to take you back Lord Potter-Black." nodding with a 'Thank you' to the goblin, he opened the door and walked out. Silverfang was waiting for him just like the other goblin said he would be. When Silverfang saw that he had his attention, he turned around and walked away. Shrugging, he followed not even a little bit offended, knowing that goblins are not talkative and are straight forward most of the time.

When they got back to the Potter door, Silverfang knocked and waited until he heard "Enter" from the other side before opening the door and saying "Lord Potter-Black is here, Master Bloodtooth." He motioned him in, which he did, before shutting the door with the goblin on the outside still, leaving him and Master Bloodtooth alone in the room (not knowing that Ginny was waiting in a side room until she can speak to him).

"Sit down Lord Potter-Black." he said not even looking up from looking over a parchment in his hand with a scowl on his face. Doing as instructed (somewhat annoyed that he is obeying orders again like a good pet but not showing it on his face). Straightening his back, with his shoulders back, chin lifted up but not snobby like, just proudly, and hands in his lap.

Putting the parchment down, Bloodtooth turned his attention to him. "Do you have any questions you want answered?"

"Yes, I do. When I talked to Master Grimstone, he said something about a Magical Guardian and Vaults, as in more than one? What is a Magical Guardian, I can take a guess but nothing definite, and I thought I only had my Trust Vault before Sirius Willed anything to me, which I don't even know what he Willed in the first place." he said/asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't know what a Magical Guardian or who yours is?" Bloodtooth demanded sharply.

Twitching in annoyance since he did just asked what one was and who his was, "No, I don't know what one is or who mine is suppose to be." he tried to keep the annoyance out of his tone, but he knows that some of it slipped in anyways.

Getting a scowl in return for his tone, "I see. A Magical Guardian is a witch or wizard that is assigned to an underage witch or wizard when they do not know there place in the Wizarding World for one reason or the other. Muggleborn's Magical Guardian are the Headmaster or Headmistress of the school that they go to unless they have a sponsor or get adopted by a magical family. Pure-bloods and Half-bloods Magical Guardian are their magical parent/s. If however, the parents are dead or incapable to care for them, it usually falls to the Godfather or Godmother that was assigned to that ward. You, however, have both parents and both of your Godfather (who was in prison) and Godmother (who was tortured to insanity) whom was incapable of taking care of you." pausing to see if the human was following.

"Who was voted into the roll to be my Magical Guardian and what exactly are the benefits that Guardian get?" Harry asked, already fearing that he knows who exactly filled that role for him.

Getting a thick folder out of the right top drawer, laid it on the table and opened it, he read what was said and told the human in front of him. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and International Confederation of Wizards among other titles. He was named your Magical Guardian on November 2, 1981." closing the folder, he laid his clawed hand on top of it. He observed the human's face go from shock to horrified and then to cold fury.

"How exactly did he become my Magical Guardian when my Godfather wasss "convicted" two monthsss later?" he asked not knowing that his words had a slight hissing quality to them.

Feeling a shiver of dread run down his spine when he heard the tone and feel the human's magic start to rise, he knew he had to trend carefully. He heard what happen to the Hogwarts Headmaster when Lord Potter-Black's magic attacked him. "I don't know. Nobody cared to refute his claim when all was said and done. As for the benefits." he paused until he knew the human calmed down some before he continued.

Glaring at the goblin for stalling, he tried to calm down. It took a few minutes before he was able to get his magic back under his control, with it being unbound his control over it was pretty much next to none just like Silverfang said would happen. "I am calm, you can tell me now."

"Very well then. The Magical Guardian's benefits is to being able to vote in your seats as a proxy until the ward is ready to take over if their charge has one. They don't have access to your Vaults. They do, however, have a set amount that they are allotted to each year so that they wouldn't be able to drain you dry nor to have them be bitter with having to take care of a child not theirs for free, which for the Potter's is 50,000 galleons a year. Unfortunately, they do have complete access to your Trust Vault if they have the key to it, though that too shouldn't be touched by anyone but you. Your Trust Vault gets 50,000 galleons, that is split evenly as galleons, sickles, and knuts, a year starting with a total amount of 100,000 galleons, also split evenly as galleons, sickles, and knuts, on January 01, 1980."

"What are their responsibilities to their charge?" he asked expressionlessly.

"They are meant to teach you your responsibilities to your House if the ward is part of one. They are suppose to take care of you in any which way they can and make sure you are not in danger. Pretty much what a parent does for their child/children if they were able to care for the ward." Bloodtooth growled. 'The human should have already known this.' he thought in annoyance. "Before we continue, what exactly do you know about the Potter Family?"

"The Potter Family? Well, nothing. I mean, I tried to research it when I got to Hogwarts in first year, but I couldn't find anything in either the main part of the library nor the Restricted Section. Hell, I couldn't even find anything on any other Wizarding Family in the library either!" he said in frustration. He did try to research his Family when he got to school and he was disheartened when he couldn't find anything about it. "The only thing I know about my Family is that my Father was an amazing Auror, his best subject was Transfiguration, played for his House's Quidditch team, he was a big prankster and bully but still a good guy, loved my Mom from day one, I look just like him except the eyes and that he was the first one to die on the Halloween attack and that's pretty much it. My Mom's best subject was Charms, she was beautiful, nice but with a temper when provoked, smartest of her generation, I have her eyes, and that her sacrifice was what allowed me to survive the Killing Curse. They both were loyal to a fault, they were as Light as one can be and that they were both Gryffindors. That is pretty much it." he finished somewhat sadly.

Rubbing his throat in the hope to soothe it a little bit, talking had aggravated it more than he would have liked. Seeing the goblin press something on his desk (he wasn't able to see the runes carved on it) and see a glass of water appear which was then handed to him, he was very grateful. Sighing in relief as the cool water slid down his throat soothing it as it went. When the cup was empty, he gave it back with a grateful smile. "Thanks, I really needed it."

"Welcome. Now, to get back to business Lord Potter-Black." He stated.

"You can just call me Harry or if that is not something you want to do, you can call me Mr. Potter only. I don't mind either one though I do prefer to be called Harry." he told the goblin seriously. Being called Lord Potter-Black all the time made him uncomfortable when he's only been called Harry, Boy, or Freak all his life, not including that Boy-Who-Lived shit.

"Very well, Mr. Potter." the goblin settled on wanting to stay professional. Opening the thick folder in front of him again, he started talking, "Your Family's been around since the Founder's time, in fact the first Potter was one of the first to enroll when they opened. Most have been in the Law Enforcement, some however, have been Transfiguration Masters, Rune Masters, Wards Masters, Charms Masters, and one or two were Potions Masters. They have Stocks in most of the businesses in Diagon Alley such as 10% in the Apothecary, 5% in Eeylops Owl Emporium, 36% in Madam Malkin's Robe For All Occasions, 52% in Flourish and Blotts and 57% in the Daily Prophet, among others. They also have Stocks in the Muggle World as well. All in all, the Potter Family brings in a 5.6 million galleons in revenues every year. In total revenue the Potter's have 196 million in galleons totaled. That, however, is only in the Main Vault. Your Trust Vault has 411,000 galleons left in it."

"What?" Harry interrupted. "That doesn't make sense. If, from what you said earlier, that the starting balance of my Trust Vault started with 100,000 galleons and has 50,000 galleons added each year, then since I haven't touched it until I started first year, which I took about 1,000 galleons total in the last 5 years, then there should be about 849,000 galleons from 850,000 galleons still left. So, why is there only 411,000 galleons left? What happened to the missing 438,000 galleons?" he was practically spitting fire, he was so mad at the thought he was stolen from. "And what about the 750,000 galleons Dumbledore got for being my Magical Guardian for the past 15 years? Am I even able to get that money back since, I am guessing here, he illegally became my Magical Guardian when my _Godfather _was still a free man at the time?" that being said he started growling while pulling back his upper lip, showing a semi-sharp k-9, unconsciously.

His hand gripped the arm rest of the chair in a white knuckled grip. Before he was even aware enough to stop it, his magic lashed out and hit the back wall behind him, leaving behind a deep gorge about a foot and an inch long. Hearing the sharp sound of something grinding against stone, snapped him out of his angered haze he ended up in. Looking behind him where the sound came from, he saw what his magic did with a gobsmacked look on his face. Turning back to the paler goblin so fast that he almost got whiplash, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen, honest!" he said fearfully, thinking that the goblin would attack him in retaliation of a perceived threat. He's just glad that his magic missed the goblin war painting.

"I understand that with your magic being released after so long that it would be harder to control, however, I must ask that you make sure it doesn't happen again. I will let this time go since your magic did strengthen our wards and made Gringotts' building stronger." he scowled while he regained back his lost color, not really liking the thought of a human's magic helping them in anyway.

Getting a nod from the human, he went back to where they left off as if there wasn't a mark on the wall, "As for you questions, Albus Dumbledore came to your Trust Vault and took out 1,667 galleons a month starting November 6, 1981 to January 6, 1982. On January 6, 1982, he took out an additional 500 galleons a month that totaled to 2,167 galleons a month. Once again it changed on September 6, 1991 where he again added another 500 galleons a month which came to a total of 2,667 galleons each month. Another 500 a month starting on January 6, 1994 which brought the total up to 3,167 galleons a month. So in total he took out about 438,000 galleons as you had already figured out." looking over the parchment again that he read all the numbers off, "On February 6, 1982 when Mr. Dumbledore took out the additional 500 galleons, the money was sent to a Privet Vault for one Molly Weasley. On September 6, 1991 the other additional 500 galleons went to a Privet Vault for one Ronald Weasley. On January 6, 1994 the last 500 galleons a month went to a Privet Vault for one Hermione Granger." Putting the parchment back in the folder, he observe the human while also giving him a moment to collect himself.

'They were stealing from me? My _best friends_ were _stealing_ from _me_! How could they do that to me? Was it all a game to them?' Not able to sit anymore, he got up and started to pace behind his chair to work off his fury so that he wouldn't have a repeated incident with his magic and the wall. 'I can't let them get away with doing this to me.' Looking at the impatiently waiting goblin he decided to wait until he is by himself before he thought on what he could do to get back at those back-stabbing S. . It took a few more minutes before he was able to wrestle his thoughts into calm, but he was able to with the thought of getting more information.

Sitting back down he asked, "Are you able to get all that money back?"

"Yes, it would take a few hours to move, but it can be done. Only the money that is still in the Vaults would be returned since we can't do anything about spent money. Fortunately, for you, the Vaults for one Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger hasn't been touched at all since being opened, so you will get everything back from them." writing something down on a spare piece of parchment and then laying it on the desk, Harry was surprised that it disappeared before his eyes. Then he felt like slapping his head at being surprise in the first place. 'Duh, magic.' "The 89,500 galleons that Molly Weasley was given over the years, only 49,525 galleons are left (remember that they can't count the first 500 galleon for they don't have proof that she got it). We can't get the spent money back right away unless we take her to court. Dumbledore took over, including the money he gave out and the Magical Guardian fee, a total of 1,068,000 galleons over the last 15 years. It would take longer to get it all back, maybe a day or so. What we will do is lock down Dumbledore's Vault until we return everything."

"I don't understand why he would steal money from me in the first place. Isn't he rich?"

"No, he is not, well not like you, the Blacks and the Malfoys rich anyways. He is well off, though, from all his positions in the Wizarding World. The Dumbledore Family only came about in the late 1600s. It wasn't until Mr. Dumbledore defeated Dark Lord Grindelwald in 1945 that anybody took any true notice of the Dumbledore Family. I can't, however, tell anymore. Customer confidentiality contract. I already said too much as it is." He said with finality. A knock on the door interrupted them. "Enter." he growled.

A goblin enter and put a long pine box on the table, bowed to Bloodtooth and left without a single glance his way. Turning his attention to the box that Bloodtooth just opened, he saw 7 ring boxes laid in red velvet side by side. Bloodtooth took out the one that was red and dark blue lined box out, opened it and handed it to him. "This is the Potter Lord Ring. Put this on you right ring finger." Doing as he was told he put the solid gold ring on his finger. It resized to fit his finger, and when it was done resizing, he was transferred information. He now knew where the Potter Mansion, Potter Cottage, and the other Potter residence were at as well as how many house-elves were there, feel the strength of the wards on each place, what other creatures lived on the land, and well, he was giving a lot of information that it took a while to become less disoriented. He went through the same thing when he put the other rings on, the only difference was when he put on the Heir of Slytherin ring on. The only thing he was made aware was the general feel of the Lord of the House. 'I'm sure Voldemort felt it too and probably going to go insane trying to figure out what was going on.' he thought in dim amusement.

"As you can see, the rings have emerged into one ring. If you want one House to show above the rest, all you have to do is think of the one you want and it will show or none will show if that is what you want. The Heir ring might be on a different finger (the middle of the right hand) but it can disappear as well." he said after he gave all the rings to Harry (which he was happy that they didn't reject him including the Black, Le Fay, and Slytherin Rings) and put the now closed box with the empty ring boxes to the left side of the desk. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah, we kind of got off track with the Vaults. What I want to know is if my parents left a Will or something. What exactly is an Ancient and Noble House? How did I inherit from all those Houses?" he got out as calmly as he could when all he wanted to do is go on a rampage.

"Yes, your parents had a joint Will. It was sealed on November 2, 1981 by the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore. Only the Head of the Potter House would be able to break the seal if they don't get permission from the Chief Warlock. As for how you inherited from all those Houses, intermarriage. Over the years as the pure-bloods kept reproducing among themselves to keep their blood 'pure,' and only having one or two kids at a time, the lines dwindled and then died out. You have the strongest blood tie to those lines than anyone else in the Wizarding World."

"Am I not the Head of House Potter now? I also don't understand what Sirius Willed me either." he was really starting to get confused again. 'Which is nothing really new.' he thought self-deprecatingly

"Ah, that reminds me." the goblin said while getting another thick folder out of the top left drawer. It was the same thickness as the Potter folder but instead of being the color of a pale blue, it was black. Opening the folder, the goblin pulled out a long parchment and slid it towards him. "Your Godfather had emancipation papers drawn up for you. He only had to get your signature to be able to complete it and you would have been considered an adult in both the Muggle and Wizarding World. Just sign here at the bottom and a drop of blood in the square next to your signature to complete it." he said while pointing to where he needs to sign and put his blood at. "Remember to use your _full _name or it won't take. So you would write Lord Hadrian James Emery Le Fay Gryffindor Peverell Potter-Black, Heir Apparent to Slytherin."

"Why must it be my full name?"

"If a contract doesn't have ones full name, the contract would be null and void." he said while looking at him as if he was stupid.

Flushing, he went about signing his full name (Hadrian James Emery Le Fay Gryffindor Peverell Potter-Black Heir Apparent to Slytherin). 'Wow, that's sure a mouthful.' It took a moment of admiring his full name before something the goblin said registered in his mind. "Wait, are you telling me that I didn't have to compete in the Tri-wizard Tournament?"

"What are you talking about?" the goblin demanded. He was getting sick and tired of getting side tracked by what he thought of as trivial things and that the human should have already known.

"In my 4th year, I was forced to participant in the Tri-wizard Tournament because someone entered my name, Harry James Potter, into the Goblet of Fire and it spit my name out. Dumbledore said that I had no choice but to participant in it if I didn't want to lose my magic. Now, you are saying that the contract wouldn't have worked because my full name wasn't written down."

"Yes, you wouldn't have had to play in that silly game even if your full name was written down since, as you said, you didn't put your name down to enter it. When someone writes their full name, an imprint of that persons magic intertwines with the ink on the parchment which would allow the contract's magic to recognize you as a participant with whatever the agreement was." he said with an annoyed sigh after speaking (not that Harry noticed or cared for he was too determined to get the answers to his questions).

'Another lie I was told to by Dumbledore.' "Ok, I understand. So what is a Head of House?"

"I am not here to hold your hand while you navigate through your confusion." Bloodtooth exclaimed having finally been fed up. Flinching back in surprise, he opened his month to say something but was beat to the punch by the goblin continuing, "There are books that I can recommend that you can read in your own time to find out more about Heads of Houses."

"Fine." Harry replied more coldly in return which caused a glaring contest between the two since none of them like the attitude of the other.

Bloodtooth was the first to look away when he felt the magic start to rise and fill the room with a heavy feeling. He knew that if he would to attack this one human, there would be a war between the wizards and the goblin nation, which they couldn't afford at the moment. "As for what you was Willed by the late Lord Sirius Orion Black, it's the same as what you inherited by the Potter Family. The only difference is that the Potter's were Light to Grey Oriented Family while the Black Family are a Dark to Grey Oriented Family."

Nodding coolly to show he heard, he didn't really understand what he meant by Oriented at the moment. "Can I hear my parents Will now? I think that is all that is left."

"Yes, then you will see the Healer and then you can go home." he said, not mentioning Miss Weasley just yet. Opening the Potter file and moving some parchment around until he found the late Lord and Lady Potter's Will. "Here we are." Unsealing the Will he started to read.

The Last Will of Lord James Charles Potter and _Lady Lilith Marie Potter nee Evan_s, all other Wills before this is null and void

_We solemnly swear that we are up to no good _

We, Lord Jame Charles Potter and _Lady Lilith Marie Potter nee Evans_, being of sound mind and body do here by bequeath the following:

To Remus Lupin – We give 500,000 galleons and all books about Werewolves we have in the Main Vault. We hope that the books would be able to help you with your furry little condition. I had always considered you as a brother and will never regret becoming your friend. _I too considered you as a brother I never had. I love the intellectual debates we would get into while the two kids would be out and playing around. _Lily Pad, how could you corrupt poor Moony more than he already was, shame on you. Moony you should go out there and prank like you never pranked before! _James, enough! Anyway, we love you our dear brother. _What she said. But seriously, go out and prank til you drop. Mwa ha ha ha.

To Peter Pettigrew – We give 500,000 galleons to do with whatever you want unless you betray our location to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Let it be known that Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper and Sirius Black was the decoyed to draw the Death Eaters and their Leader away from the real one. _Albus Dumbledore knows about the switch in Secret Keepers. _Lily Pad, there was no reason to say that. _Yes, there is, now lets get on with the Will James! _Yes, dear. If Peter did betray us, then he get nothing but our hatred and disgust.

To Sirius Black – We give 500,000 galleons and all pranking journals in the Main Vault. I know you have been dying to get your hands on some of the pranking journals some of my ancestors created and we never really got around to going through them. Now, you get to go through them with little Prongslet and cause all types of havoc. Make sure that Moony gets into the pranking spree as well. _James Charles Potter you will not have Sirius turn my son into a prankster like you. Remus, I am counting on you to be the reason in the chaos that is Sirius. _Padfoot would make an excellent Father. _I know he will, that doesn't mean he won't turn my son into a trouble maker! _Of course, it's in the genes. Anyways, my brother, I am so happy to have had you in my life. Without you, going through school would have been completely boring. _Though we were never close, I too was happy to have you in my life. We love you as well brother. _Love you my brother and I will be waiting with new pranks we can play in the afterlife when you get here which shouldn't be for a very long time.

To Keiko – We give 500,000 galleons to do with whatever you want with. _Keiko, how I missed seeing you during the summers. The last time we spent anytime together was the summer when we were both 14 years old. Even if we written to each other at least twice a month, it's not the same as speaking face to face. I was heartbroken when I couldn't write to you anymore when we went into hiding from the terrorist that was after us. In our last correspondence you talked about being 6 months pregnant with a little girl you were planing to call Kagome. I wish I could see her at least once and that she and my beloved son grow up as the best of friends. I wish I had more time, but unfortunately, I don't. Just know that I love you very much. _I never met you personally, but Lily Pad talked about you all the time and I feel like I do know you. I just want to say thank you for being there however you could for my precious Lily Pad and hope you would do the same for my little Prongslet. 

To Hadrian Potter our son – We leave everything else to you. You do not know how much we love you since the moment we heard that you were growing in your Mother's womb. _Your Father fainted when I told him I was going to have you. _Lily Pad, don't tell him that! _Why not, it's true. _That's not the point, I am a man and men don't faint. _Whatever you say dear. _You see what I have to put up with my Prongslet? _And what is that suppose to mean? _Nothing dear. Prongslet, know that we love you very much. I remember holding you for the first time (had to fight Padfoot to keep a hold of you for more than a minute) and I was overcome with joy, pride, and glee. You are everything and more than I have ever wanted in a son. _Your Father is for once right. You are everything and more than I could have ever dreamed I could have in a son. I wish we had more time to be with you, but I fear that our time together will be very short. Just know that we love and adore you to the bottom of our hearts. _I agree with your Mother, I know I love you to the bottom of my heart and beyond even that!_ This is goodbye for now and remember we are always with you._

If for whatever reason Sirius Orion Black, Godfather to one Hadrian James Potter is unable to take care of our son then he will go to the people listed below. Under no circumstance is he to go anywhere near my sister Petunia Ann Dursley nee Evans or Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts for he has too many responsibilities on his plate to take care of our son.

List of potential guardians:

Alice Longbottom (Godmother)

Remus Lupin – regardless of his condition

Amelia Bones – Head of the Law Enforcement Department

Keiko Higurashi – Lily's second cousin on her Mother's side

Lord James Charles Potter and _Lady Lilith Marie Potter nee Evans_

Lord and _Lady_ of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Mischief Managed

"I should have known that Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent from the start!" he exclaim angerly even if there were tears running down his face from finally hearing the proof that his parents really _did _love him. 'I know I have been told by other people that they did and that they did sacrifice themselves so that I can live, it's just now I have solid and written proof.' He decided that he will ignore the Dumbledore topic for right now, not wanting to lose his temper (in effect his magic) again when it will just make him even more exhausted. Instead, he focused on the Will itself, "Will the Willed money and the books be given to the people it's suppose to now that it was read?"

"Yes, in fact they are being moved even as we speak."

"Ok. Can I have the Will or do you keep it? Also, is there any way to get money out of my Vaults without having to come back here all the time to get more?" he asked hesitantly.

"It stays here, but I can make a copy if you want a copy of it. I will also give you a copy of all stocks, holdings, and moneys among other thing so that you can look over them at your leisure. That includes the other Houses as well. As for taking out money, we have something similar to what the muggles call a debit card that we can give you for a price. It can be used in both the Muggle and Wizarding World. When using it in the Wizarding World, the cashier will swipe their wands across the card and the money would be transferred to their account from yours." With that being said, the goblin started making the copies he said he was going to do and getting a small rectangle shaped blue card out of the middle left drawer. "Now, before you go to see the Healer, there is someone who is very desperate to talk to you." Going to a blank space of wall next to the filing cabinet, he knocked on it in a pattern Harry couldn't follow and a door appeared. When the door was open, the goblin motioned to someone on the other side and made room for them to past by.

A petite teen girl with blazing red hair that went to her mid back, doe brown eyes, cupid pink lips, pale creamy skin with freckles here n there, and it was someone he knew quite well entered the room. "Ginny!? What are you doing here?"

Flinching back at the fury fueled growl he aimed at her, she had to gather her courage before she was able to speak past the fear his glare was provoking in her. "Please, listen to me. I don't know how much time I have, but I need to tell you what my Mom and Professor Dumbledore are planning to do." He motioned for her to continue, his blasted curiosity that caused him no small amount of trouble over the years, wouldn't let her not speak. "The summer before my 4th year when we were all at the "one place" together," she glanced at the goblin when she said "one place". Harry nodded that he understood what she was referring to. "I had gotten up to get something to drink when I heard my Mother's voice coming from an unused livingroom." she paused while closing her eyes in pain at what she was going to tell Harry. 'How could she betray me like this? She was suppose to be my Mother!' she thought in distress.

Seeing how hard this was for her, Harry wanted to go to her to comfort her. While they weren't as close as he thought he and Ron was, he did care for her like a sister. After her first year, he tried to help her whenever he could or comfort her whenever she had a nightmare about being possessed by the shade of a young Voldemort. He staid were he was, though, knowing that if he went to her, she would lose what little courage she had to tell him whatever it is she needed to tell him (not knowing that she was determined to tell him everything after being unable to for so long no matter what it takes).

Taking a deep breath she went on, "She was talking to Professor Dumbledore about dousing you with a Love Potion that was aimed to make you fall in love with me." saying this, she started crying softly, "When I heard what they were going to do to you, I left to go tell you, to warn you what they were planning to do. When I got to your bedroom door, my world turned dark and I woke up the next morning in my own bed, remembering, but not caring one wit about what my Mother planned to do to you."

"I thought you were in love with Dean Thomas? Didn't you tell your Mother about how you wanted to be with him?" he asked confused. That's one of the things he never understood about the Love Potions in his system. On a night he was comforting her after they were both up after having nightmares, they try to talk about something other than what was keeping them awake. They ended up talking about the people that they were having crushes on, which he still doesn't know how they got onto that topic even to this day. She told him that while she did have a crush on him in first and second year, her feelings started to change in third year when she started to notice a boy that was a year older than her (the same year as he was in). Hearing her say that, and knowing that it was finally not him, piqued his curiosity (the troublesome thing) and he bugged her about who it was until she was fed up and just told him. Dean Thomas. He was surprised at first but afterwards he made sure that she knew he supported her when she told him that she was going to tell him in her 4th year. She wanted to be a little bit older before she started to date anyone.

"I _am_ in love with Dean." she cried out. "I had every plan to tell him my feelings last year like I told you I was going to do. It's just that no matter how hard I tried to fight the thought of wanting to be with you, it wasn't long after that my thoughts became centered around making you my husband. It wasn't until I saw you walk in the Will Reading Room that my thoughts finally cleared enough to understand what was going on. I _need_ you to understand that you can't trust my Mother or Professor Dumbledore no matter what they try to tell you. I am not very sure you can trust Ron or Mione, they have been saying some mean things about you when your not around lately." her breath started to hitch, she was talking so fast and crying at the same time.

"I know. Please, calm down now." he said while going to her and pulling her into his arms where she broke down sobbing into his chest. "Shhh. It's going to be ok."

"How can I calm down when my own _Mother_ is using me to get to your fortune? How can I calm down when I have to go back there and have my thought once again be on only making you my husband when all I really want to do is be with Dean?" she asked hysterically. She was afraid to go back home and encounter her Mother knowing what she will do once she is in her clutches.

"Don't worry, we will figure something out to protect you from her." he said, while trying to think of something to protect her. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything to help her right now. He couldn't take her with him to the apartment his Potter ring showed him that was above a bakery in Diagon Alley which he plans to move in as soon as possible. He knows he can be charged with kidnapping her since she is under age and she doesn't have permission to stay with him from her parents. He couldn't risk it when he has to make plans to get away from the Wizarding World.

"Hem, Hem." they heard beside them, making them jump back from each other in surprise. Turning their attention to Bloodtooth, he started to talk. "I may have a solution for your troubles. The Blacks have enchanted jewelry that they ware to make sure that nobody can use magic to control them, they were highly paranoid about things like that for good reason. They stopped using them in the late 1900s. Fortunately, the enchantments should still be strong even today. If she were to ware one, then her mind would be protected from outside forces. You, Mr. Potter, don't have to worry since your Lordship rings would protect you with all the enchantments placed on them over the years."

"I guess I will be visiting the Black Vaults sooner than I thought." he grimaced.

"You can do that after you see the Healer who is waiting for you in the side room." Bloodtooth reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about the Healer." he said while rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Getting a shake of the head from Ginny, he mocked glared at her, getting an unrepentant smile in return. Now, it was his turn to shake his head and roll his eyes, though, he was smiling a small smile as well.

"Well, go on in." he said impatiently, not caring for the human's stalling tactics.

"I'm going, I'm going." he muttered. Turning to Ginny, "Wait right here, it shouldn't take very long." Getting a nod, he headed to the side door that Ginny came from. Entering, he noticed that the room was mostly bare except for two chairs (one he is sure Ginny sat in while waiting to speak to him), a hospital bed, and a small table next to the bed. The only other thing, well person, in the room was a middle-aged man with a medium build, lightly tanned skin, warm dark blue eyes that had his dull brown bangs falling into his eyes once in a while.

"Hello, I am Healer Took and I will be the one who will be looking after your case, Lord Potter-Black." the Healer introduced himself while holding his hand out for a shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but you can just call me Harry or Mr. Potter. I am not use to being called Lord Potter-Black just yet." Shaking the Healers hand for a second and then dropping it. He wasn't one for touching with strangers. It took Ron and Hermione about four months each before they could touch him causally without him shying away from them, even then he really didn't let them touch him too much. If the Healer was insulted that he dropped his hand like he did, he didn't show it, he just kept smiling a warm smile at him.

"Please have a seat on the bed and we will get started." Doing as he was instructed, he waited for the Healer's next move. "I am going to run Diagnoses Charms on you to see what needs to be healed. Ready?" Nodding to show that he was. The Healer started to cast his spells which the results are written down on a piece of parchment that was on the table. It must have been Charmed, though, he doesn't know in what way, to get the results from the Charms. When he was done, he picked up the parchment and started reading it. His face went from warm but wary, to surprise, to horror, to rage, to determined. "The good news is that when your magic was unbound, it was able to fix and make stronger your bones, your internal organs was healed when they were on the verge of failing, your eyes were healed and your skin became a little bit more healthier as well. The bad news is that it couldn't fix everything. You are still highly malnourished and your immune system is not up to what it should have been. You are also severally underweight and slightly dehydrated."

"My magic strengthened my bones?" he asked confused. He knows that his skin and eyes became better than before, but he didn't know about his inner organs being on the verge of failing. Closing his eye and concentrated on his magic, he sent the feeling of gratitude towards it. He knows when his magic received it when his magic spread through his body and he felt like he was being hugged. How that was possible, he doesn't know, he just enjoyed the warmth that he was enveloped in.

"You're glowing softly." Healer Took said reverently and somewhat fearfully. Even though his patient was low on his magic at the moment, the Healer could still feel the strength of the young man's magic rolling off him. The glow gave his patient a majestic bearing, as if he was above normal humans.

"Wha?" hearing the Healer say something snapped him back to reality, which he wasn't all that happy about. He was quite enjoying basking in his magic, his free magic, for the first time in forever. He never noticed how dull everything was until all the blocks, potions, and spells were taken off him. His thoughts were clearer, he doesn't feel as if there was a heavy weight weighing him down, and he doesn't feel so fragile anymore. All in all, he feels pretty darn good.

"You were glowing just a moment ago, Lord.. um.. Harry." remembering at the last minute to not to call him Lord.

Looking at his body, he only saw his new and healthier looking skin, there was no glow to speak of. "I am afraid, I don't know what you mean, there is no glow." giving the Healer a look as if to say, 'you need to get your eyes checked.'

Annoyed that he wasn't believed, he decided to move on. "Anyways, there are some booster shots from both Worlds that should have been given to you a long time ago, like the Dragon Pox vaccine and Booster Shot among others. After that, I will start removing the Obliviates one by one." taking out a tiny black doctors bag before enlarging it and setting it on the table. "I will then give you a list of potions to take every day to help you with your malnourishment and boost your immune system to were it should be. While your magic did help it, it's still in a very fragile state at the moment. I will also give you a list of foods that you should avoid until you are were you need to be in health and weight. Don't forget to stay hydrated as well, which is very important for your health. Unfortunately, I don't think you will grow more than a inch or two, if that." he said with a business like tone.

Taking the potions one by one, there were nine total, while the Healer gets the needles ready for the muggle shots. When done with the potions, the Healer prepared his right arm and started to give the shots until there was none left. The whole time the Healer was professional in everything he did. 'I am glad that he's not one of those 'Boy-Who-Lived' fanatics.' he sighed in relief when everything was done.

"If you will lay back on the bed, I will start removing the six Obliviates on your mind." shrinking the bag after putting the empty bottles back inside, then putting them in his white robe pocket. Seeing that Lord Potter-Black was laying on the bed as instructed, he pulled out his wand again, which he put up when giving the potions and shots to his patient. "Alright, this won't hurt, though, it might feel weird but that is normal. You might black out from the overload of returning memories, but once again that is normal." he saw his patient relax, taking that as his cue to continue, he asked, "Ready?" and getting a nod in return.

Harry saw the Healer come towards him with his wand raised, he couldn't help but tense up a little. Forcing himself to relax, he closed his eyes when he saw him start to wave his wand over his head with an intense look on his face while muttering what he knows is spells under his breath. When a few minutes past without anything happening, Harry opened his mouth to ask what was going on, when he was distracted by the feeling of something loosening and then disappearing before he was dragged into a memory of something he found out in second year.


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry for the delayed update. I wanted to ask if I should have Luna Lovegood go with Harry to Japan as his one "weakness". I am not going to have Harry be over protective with Kagome since they barely know each other. He will be protective of her but at the beginning of their relationship, not romantic, there will be friction between since to him she is a spoiled brat and he doesn't like how she treats Inuyasha. Of course, she will become more mature as the story goes on, their relationship will be better, and he will help make her stronger when he sees nobody helping her in that regard.

The poll is on my profile so that you can vote if you want her to or not. Truth be told, I adore Luna's character. The pairing poll will be going back up; it's just, I want to see whether or not you would agree to have her come along. If you want to give me ideas or have suggestions, pleases feel free to tell me.

I will be updating soon. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

A/N: I got a review asking me to get a beta to help me with my grammar and writing, and I do agree with him/her. So if you want to be my beta, please PM me at anytime and I will get back to you as soon as I can. I will like to apologize but it will be a chapter or two before I get to the Inuyasha part. Don't worry, it is coming very soon. It's just not as soon as I had hoped. The tally is in about whether or not Luna would go to Japan or not and she will be going to Japan with Harry. I would like to thank all the people who had reviewed and I would really like to thank Setsuna24. She has been writing to me, giving me ideas and information that I needed to continue my story. So, thank you very much.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, foul language, and some bashing.

"Demon" – Talking

'_Demon_' – Thinking

Chapter 11

-First Memory-

It was when he spoke to the snake at the Dueling Club that everything went downhill. Even though he got the snake to leave the Hufflepuff alone, the school still turned its backs on him, blaming him for the whole situation. _'I guess they don't care that I am not the one who set the snake on the boy or that I prevented him from being bit. Oh no, because I can speak a language that they can't, I have to be evil and I somehow wanted that snake to turn on the student body.'_ He thought snidely.

After that incident, the students went out of their way to either push him down, hit their shoulder against his, or they took great pleasure in hexing him. At first he only got one or two hexes a day, but when the teachers just turned a blind eye to the whole affair, the hexes started to come even more frequently and become even more cruel and humiliating. He had been to the Hospital Wing three times this week already. It was only Tuesday! _'If this keeps up I won't survive.' _Hethought sadly and bitterly.

What made it worse was that Ron and Hermione would only talk to him during class, which they couldn't do very much of in the first place. When all the classes of the day were done, they would make excuses to ditch him to do whatever it was they wanted to do without him there. The only consolation he had was that they had not hurt him in any way like the other student had or had behaved like the Professors with their lack of care that he was being hurt. He was hurt however, when he realized they had been distancing themselves from him, as if he was sick and they didn't want to catch his disease.

He had taken to wearing his Invisibility Cloak wherever he went to so the students wouldn't be able to hex him. At the moment he was walking in a part of the third floor corridor that hadn't been in use in years going by how dusty it was. He was looking for a place to sleep so he didn't have to worry about his dorm mates hexing him while he was sleeping. Luckily, they hadn't done so just yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time before it did happen. He wasn't oblivious to the scheming looks being shot his way when they thought he wasn't looking.

He was still looking for a suitable place to sleep when he heard a familiar voice reach his ears from an unused classroom. Stopping in his tracks, he cocked his head to the side to see if he would be able to hear the voice again, to make sure he wasn't hearing things. When he heard a sound, he went back to the door he just passed and found it cracked opened a little. Peering inside, he had to hold back a gasp of confusion and surprise when he saw Ron and Professor Dumbledore standing face to face in the room. He decided to listen in (curse his curiosity always getting the better of him) to see what was going on even though he felt somewhat guilty for spying on his best friend and the Headmaster.

"How much longer must I be around that Dark wizard in training? When are you going to throw him out of this school?" Ron demanded.

_'What Dark wizard in training? I don't think he's talking about the Slytherins since he only indicated one wizard and not many.'_ Harry thought in confusion. He didn't think all Slytherins were bad just like he didn't think all the other Houses were all good but he didn't say anything about this belief of his because he didn't want to alienate his friends and have them think he was a freak of nature for thinking that way.

"Patience, my dear boy, all is going according to plan. With the student body isolating him the way they have he will become more dependent on you for emotional support. Which, we can use to our advantage later on. There is no reason to throw him out when there is still some use we have for him."

Professor Dumbledore said calmly, which just made Ron more irritated.

"Patience? Patience? How can I be patient when that dark wizard can turn on us at any moment? I sleep in the same room as him! I don't want him to be dependent on me in the first place. When you gave me this mission, I thought it was going to be easy. I didn't think I would have to put my life at risk just to be around him." Ron said angrily.

Feeling a sinking feeling develop in his stomach, he had a guess about who Ron was referring to. _'The only wizard that is being accused of being Dark in Gryffindor is me.' _He thought, very hurt by what his friend said about him. _'Wait. What mission? If they are talking about me, going by what Professor Dumbledore just said about that wizard still having some use for them, then it means they have a plan to use me in some way. What is it they are after?'_ He wondered worriedly.

"You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into my boy. There is no need to play dumb." Professor Dumbledore's reprimanding voice brought him back to the present. "Now, what can you tell me about the Potter boy?"

Ron fumed for a second but relented and started to talk.

"There's not much to say. He is kind of pathetic really. All he does is follow what I say and do what I do. It's annoying" he said though he was smug about it on the inside. "that, he won't do anything by himself. He's so quiet that it kind of freaks me out… the way he looks at everybody, as if he's calculating their threat level to him. He doesn't like to be touched by people he doesn't know. It took me about four months to be able to touch him without him flinching all the time. He's so skinny that all one feels is his bones through his cloths. He's not the sharpest knife around and he's really dull in personality." Ron said exasperated.

"Good. That means he has a forgettable presence. It will make it easier to make him disappear when the time comes." Professor Dumbledore contemplated. "Well, keep up the good work my boy. Oh, lemon drop?" he offered with a barmy smile while holding up the bag of sweets to Ron. Getting a shake of the head, he shrugged and popped one into his mouth then started to hum happily.

Knowing there was no more to learn and that they were about to leave the classroom, Harry started to back away from the door quietly, when he was a safe distance he turned and ran all the way back to his dorm. He didn't care if the other Gryffindors were going to be there. He wanted to shut himself away in a familiar place so he could think on what he was going to do.

When he got to the dorm, he was happy to find it was empty. It would give him time to sort out his thoughts before he had to worry about whether the others were going to hex him or not. _'If they do, I will no longer hold back and hex them as well. I will no longer be the push over like they want me to be. I have the right to walk down the hallway without fear of being hurt on all sides.' _He thought determinedly. _'The only thing I can do about Ron is to avoid him as much as I can, which should be easy when he has been doing the same to me as much as he could in the first place. I will just make it easier on him.'_

That is exactly what he did for the next month and a half. He also took to avoiding Hermione as well since he wasn't sure about her loyalty to him either. He also took to hexing anybody that hexed him first and when he was pushed, he pushed back even harder. After a few days of fighting back, the other students started to leave him alone. They just gave him a wide berth and avoided him as much as they could.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the professors noticed the change in the student's behavior and investigated on what was the cause. It wasn't long before he was confronted by Professor McGonagall. _'Now she shows up to do something about the situation. Only it's not to help me, but to take me to see that back stabbing Headmaster.'_

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office." She said with a disapproving and disappointed look on her face. He wasn't able to stop the glare directed at her but was able to stop the snarl that was just begging to be released.

"What would he want to see me about, Professor?" he asked as politely as he could, but he could still hear some of the anger leaking through his tone.

Narrowing her eyes at the boy for the tone he talked to her with, she decided to ignore it for now.

"It has come to our attention that you have been hexing the students and pushing them around. The Headmaster would like to speak to you about your appalling behavior."

Shaking from holding back the anger he felt he responded to her accusation.

"Oh? Tell me Professor, if you will. What is going to happen to the students who went around hexing me and pushing me first? I know you know what they have been doing. I just have to wonder why you haven't done anything to put a stop to it. But, when I start to defend myself, was when you decided to interfere." He asked silkily with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Spluttering from being surprised at the way she was talked to. She pulled herself to her full height (which towered over him to his chagrin) and glared at him.

"How dare you speak to me that way?! 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your disrespect, Mr. Potter. I will not be talked to in such a way. Now, come along. The Headmaster is waiting for you in his office and he doesn't have all day to waste waiting for you to be done with your dilly dallying." She sniffed in disdain.

Left behind gaping at her, he couldn't believe that she just avoided addressing his treatment by the other students before he got a back bone and started to defend himself_. 'How dare I? How dare__ she__?! She is supposed to be my Head of House! Which if I remember correctly, one of her responsibilities is to take care of__ the entire __student body under her care, including me. Well, she is a Professor, so really all the students are under her care whether or not they are in her House.' _He amended. _'That's not the point though. The point is that I was being bullied and she did absolutely nothing to help me.'_ He fumed at the thought of the injustice shown to him once again.

Having no other choice, he followed after her unhappily. He didn't want to be anywhere near the Headmaster in any way. In fact, the past month and a half, he had been in the library (hidden from Hermione) scoring through the shelves looking for any books on other magical schools that he could transfer to. So far, his luck has been zilch. He even thought about asking Madam Pince about any books that might be in her library but he feared she would snitch to Professor Dumbledore on what type of book he was looking for.

"Hurry up, Mr. Potter. Stop dragging your feet." Professor McGonagall called behind herself sternly. He was walking about 5 feet away from her and he guessed that was too slow for her taste. He didn't, however, speed up to satisfy her. He had no interest in listening to a person who would ignore him being hurt but would come around when he started to defend himself to scold him for it. All he did was glare at her stubbornly and then look away. They were almost to the office and he wanted to slow down even more and would have done it too if he didn't want to get this over and done with already.

_'Besides, I'm kind of scared of what he will do when we are alone. I refuse to ask__ her __for help when I know she wouldn't lift a finger to do so._' He thought bitterly. He had absolutely no allies in this school which was kind of depressing really.

"We are here Mr. Potter." Snapping out of his thought, he looked up to see the Professor turn to the Gargoyle and utter "Starburst" which made the Gargoyle jump to the side and show a revolving stone staircase leading up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on up now. Don't keep the Headmaster waiting any longer. He is a very busy man after all."

"If he's so busy, why does he want to see me in the first place when he obviously has "better" things to do then to see little old me?" he bit out through clinched teeth and glared blackly at her. The way she said it made him feel as if he wasn't even worth the dirt on her shoes.

"50 points will be taken from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for your cheek." She said. Grabbing him on the shoulder in a firm grip, she pushed him towards the stairs and said, "Detention for a week starting today after dinner. Don't be late." With that said, she turned and left him staring at her back in disbelief for the second time that day._ 'She still hasn't answered any of my questions!'_ he thought indignantly.

Huffing out in frustration, he started up the stairs then paused at the door contemplating knocking or just leaving. _'This wouldn't be a good idea, considering a Professor would just come and get me again and put me in even more trouble than before.'_ He thought. Lifting his hand to knock, he froze when he heard a grandfatherly voice call out for him to enter.

"Come on in Mr. Potter." He took a deep breath to help calm his racing heart from the surprise he got when the voice called out to him by name through a solid wood door. Opening the door, he entered the red and gold office with its weird gadgets here and there. Going to the overstuffed left red chair in front of the desk, he sat down after Professor Dumbledore indicated for him to sit.

"I was told that you wanted to see me Headmaster?" he asked politely if not a little coldly.

Peering over his half-moon glasses, he observed the boy in front of him. He was trying to catch his eyes so that he can slip into his mind and see what was going on but the boy wouldn't look up from his hands in his lap. "Yes, I did, my dear boy. It has come to our attention that you have taken to hexing and pushing the other students." He gave the boy his patent disappointed grandfatherly look. "I must say that I am disappointed that you have started to bully the other students to get your way, my boy." He said sadly.

Harry snapped his head up to glare at the Headmaster, not knowing that Professor Dumbldore took this opportunity to slip into his mind, for accusing him of being a bully. Just because he was defending himself from the other students did not mean he was a bully! "I was not bullying anyone! I was defending myself from their attacks! Something you and the other Professors knew they were doing but decided not to do anything about!" he snarled in anger. _'How dare he accuse me of bullying?! I am not my cousin or uncle.'_

Raising his hand in a placating manner, Dumbledore put his hands on his desk when the boy calmed down though his breathing was a little bit irregular.

"Calm, Mr. Potter. Regardless, if they attacked you first or not, you shouldn't have attacked them back. You should have forgiven them and tried to get them to see that you were not a threat to them." He told him sternly.

Harry gapped unattractively at the Headmaster in disbelief; he couldn't comprehend what he was just told. "Are you trying to say that its okay for them to attack me but it's not okay for me to defend myself?" He asked confused and angrily.

"No, Mr. Potter. I was saying that you shouldn't stoop to their level, but rise above it and be the better man." Dumbledore said solemnly and sliding his hand unnoticed to his wand in preparation to cast the Obliviate Spell to block the memory of stumbling upon his and the youngest Weasley boy's conversation he had found in the boy's mind when he was searching through it. _'If my office was not so accessible to others that come around unannounced, I would have held the meeting here instead of an abandoned classroom. Though, I should have warded the room from eavesdroppers in the first place.'_ He thought disgruntledly.

"I didn't attack them back at first." He growled. "I had expected the professors of this institution to put a stop to it when they saw what was going on. But oh no, that wasn't going to happen at all. Instead, THEY TURNED A BLIND EYE TO THE WHOLE THING!" He yelled at the end, fed up with the unfairness of his treatment by everybody he was supposed to trust to protect him.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore demanded evenly. Harry sat back down, he didn't even notice he had stood up in the first place, and glared petulantly at the elder in front of him. "I will not be spoken to like that Mr. Potter. I understand that you are upset, but I must take 50 points from Gryffindor and a month's detention for attacking the other students and another 10 points for your disrespect."

He gritted his teeth, crossed his arms, and said nothing else. _'What's the point when they don't care to listen to anything I have to say?' _He thought. He was also very angry that he had points taken and had to serve a month's detention for defending himself. Thinking that, he wasn't able to keep quiet anymore.

"What is going to happen to the students that attacked me first?" He asked while raising an eyebrow, not believing for one moment that they would do anything to punish those students.

"I think they have been punished enough having to deal with your retaliation hexes." Dumbledore said grimly. "I will also ask that you tell me how to reverse some of the hexes you casted so that we can reverse them and the students stuck in the Hospital Wing can go back to their lives."

Harry scowled at the thought of helping the ones that were hexing him viciously before he got fed up with it and began to dish out what was given to him. He was smug, though, that he was able to find hexes the Professors weren't able to find the counters for. He found them in the Restricted Section in the Library which he used his Invisibility Cloak to get into.

"I am afraid that I don't know the counter to them. I never bothered to learn them." He responded though it was untrue. He did in fact learn the counters, just in case they were ever casted on him, he would be able to reverse them. The only reason he didn't start yelling about how unfair it was to let the other students go without punishment was because he knew that no matter what he said or did, it wouldn't change a thing.

Not being able to tell if the Potter boy lied to him because he couldn't look into his mind to see since he was once again looking at his lap he had to let that one go. Harry was very good at lying to others and to himself.

"Very well, my dear boy, I believe you. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked while pointing to the candy dish full of the sweets on his desk. Seeing the boy shake his head no, he grabbed one and popped it into his mouth, calming him down from the frustration he felt. "Is there anything you wish to tell me, my dear boy?" another head shake. "Very well then, I think you have a class to go to right now. You should get to it. I will write you a note saying that you were with me so you don't get into any more trouble." He put his wand on his lap so he could write the note and grabbed his wand again when he held out the note to the boy with a (fake) warm smile and a twinkle in his eyes

When the boy reached over to get the note, he took his chance and pointed his wand at the boy's face. Harry only had time to widen his eyes in terror before his mind when blank for a second.

"You will forget the meeting between myself and Ronald Weasley completely. The reason you distanced yourself from your friends is in the hope that they didn't get any backlash for being your friend. You will also forget that you took to defending yourself and any curses or hexes you learned to do so. While in this meet you came here complaining about the treatment you got from the other students. You lost your temper when you learned that mine and the other professors' hands are tied and ended up with points lost and detention." Dumbledore commanded.

He knew it worked when the boy's eyes cleared and he said "I am sorry Headmaster. I didn't mean to lose my temper. It's just, it's getting bad. I don't know how long I can last." He said sadly.

He beamed with the twinkled in his eyes intensifying. "It's alright, dear boy. I just wish I could lift some of your burden. I do, however, believe that the students will start leaving you alone. I am sure that they are bored since you never defended yourself against them."

"Do you really think so?" Harry asked hopefully. Getting a nod, he couldn't help but beam back in happiness. He noticed the note in his hand and startled in surprise to see it. He read it and gasped. "I better get to class. I have Potions right now!" He rushed to the door, but stopped to look back. "Thank you for listening to me and for the note Professor."

"I was glad to listen. Just know that my door is always open whenever you want to talk, my boy." Dumbledore said happily. He was self-satisfied that his spell worked even though he knew it would.

Harry nodded before turning around to head to class and lost 10 points for being late even though he had a note saying he was with the Headmaster. After that day he became friends with Ron and Hermione again after he told them why he distanced himself from them in the first place. He was surprised he wasn't attacked by the other students anymore and was confused about why the Slytherins had been giving him weird looks when he passed by them. Shrugging it off, he continued on with his life.

-End Memory-

When the memory finished, Harry became aware of his surroundings for just a moment before he was pulled into another released memory.

-Second Memory-

His first lesson with Professor Lupin had been today and he was exhausted, both mentally and emotionally. He knew the boggart's dementor effect was weaker than the real one but it still was very draining to face against it. His only consolation was that he was able to produce at least a mist on his first try. He was just impatient to master the spell so he no longer had to worry as much about having his soul sucked out by those things.

He was behind a couch by the fireplace in the Common Room under his Invisibility Cloak after having been woken up by a nightmare. He had come down here so he could be alone and think without having to hear the other boy's snore loudly. He would have been on the couch itself, if he didn't fear falling asleep and having someone sit on him the next morning because they couldn't see him.

It was in first year when he came down after having a nightmare about Fluffy tearing him apart and ended up falling asleep on the couch under his Cloak. The next morning, he had a 4th year boy sit on his stomach, waking him up with his heart racing and his stomach somewhat sore. Luckily, though, it wasn't his face that was sat on or that nobody knew that it was him either. Now, that would have been embarrassing and knew he wouldn't be allowed to forget the moment ever if people knew.

He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard soft steps coming down from the girl's dorm. Harry got up on his knees to face the direction the noise was coming from. He only had to wait a few seconds before a bushy-brown-haired girl emerged into view. The girl was average height for her age, with pale skin, brown eyes, developing chest and curves which were still hardly noticeable unless you knew the girl well. She had a book in her hands and was one of Harry's best friends, Hermione Granger.

She sat on the very couch he was behind and opened the book to read. He knew it was past 1 o'clock, so he wondered why she was up. He knew she didn't have nightmares so he didn't really understand why she would want to be up this late. He was about to throw off his Cloak and ask her if she was alright when he heard a set of loud footsteps coming from the boy's side of the dorm this time.

The boy that emerged was a red-haired and gangly boy who was tall for his age (which he pouts about in his mind all the time). He too had pale skin but a shade darker than Hermione's, blue eyes, freckles everywhere, and somewhat bushy red eyebrows. He would never say this to his face but though he was skinny, one could tell with just a passing glance, he had never worked a day in his life. He was also his other best friend, Ronald "Ron" Weasley.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." Hermione said bossily. "I don't have all night to wait for you to get up and come down, you know."

Ron gritted his teeth to prevent himself from saying anything insulting; he just tried to shrug her attitude off. "I accidentally fell asleep while waiting for the others to fall asleep. So sorry if we all don't have your will power to stay up when in a comfy bed and tired." he grouched back. "Now, why did you want to meet me here, at this time, without Harry knowing?" He sat and leaned back with his arms crossed on the couch across from her.

"I will get to that, but first. Did you make sure Harry was in his bed and sound asleep?" She asked demandingly.

"Yes, I checked. He was still there and asleep." Ron growled and lied. He didn't check to see if he was still there or not, he didn't want to waste more time by checking. He was tired, it was late at night, and wanted to go back to bed. He didn't want to be around her more than he had to, so wished she would hurry up and tell him what she wanted to tell him. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Harry kind of felt guilty spying on his best friends, but his curiosity wouldn't let him ignore what was about to be said. _'What could she have to tell Ron that she can't tell__ me__?' _He wondered. He knows that his two friends aren't the biggest fans of each other, so the thought that they are sharing secrets with each other was kind of disconcerting.

"Very well, Ronald, I will tell you." She started, as if it was Ron who wanted to talk to her and not the other way around. "Over Christmas break, I was approached by Professor Dumbledore with a proposition that I was more than willing to do. Can you guess what he asked me to do for him? I will give a hint; you have a similar job as the one I have been given." She said in a smug and superior tone of voice. Now, they really have his attention. _'What did Professor Dumbledore ask them to do?' _He wondered.

"Just tell me!" Ron practically exploded but knew enough to keep his volume down to a medium so he didn't bring down any of the other students. He was in no mood to play her game, whatever it was.

"Really Ronald? It not like it's hard to guess." she sniffed in distain to the boy in front of her. "Professor Dumbledore wanted me to help you spy on Harry. He's afraid that if we don't keep an eye on him, he will turn Dark and become a Dark Lord in the future." she relented after being glared at when she gave a pause to see if he would say anything.

Harry had to stifle a shocked and hurt gasp. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His best friends had agreed to spy on him for Professor Dumbledore. _'I know Hermione just started, though that doesn't mean she hasn't spilled any of my secrets to the Headmaster already, but how long has Ron been spying on me?'_

"I don't need nor want your help in this. Why don't you stick with staying in the Library and away from us." he hissed. He felt insulted to have the Headmaster bring that know-it-all to spy on Harry. "Are you being paid as well to do this?" he asked. He hoped she wasn't, but knew it was a possibility.

_'They're being paid to spy on me? Everything we did together was a lie? How could they do this to me?'_ He thought angrily. He didn't do anything even if his instincts were telling him to attack the ones who had betrayed him. He still wanted to know more and he didn't want to go to prison with his wand snapped.

"Yes. He's paying me 500 galleons and a new book a month to spy on Harry." she said conceitedly, puffing out her chest a little.

Ron scowled at her, "Is this all you wanted to tell me?" he snapped. He didn't like the thought that she was getting paid as well. _'That money could have gone to me. Not only that, she also gets something other than money. I know books can get expensive, so really she is getting paid way more than I am.' _he thought jealously.

Hermione was a little put out that he didn't really react to the news of how much she was being paid. "Yes. Oh, Professor Dumbledore wants us to work together to make sure Harry never learns anything he doesn't want him to know. He also wants to make sure that Harry stays isolated from the rest of the school." she said this in a rush when Ronald stood up and began heading for the boy's dorm.

He stopped in his tracks and glanced back, "I already knew about all of that. I have been doing just fine in that regard without your input thank you very much. Good night." with that said he went to the dorm without giving her another chance to say anything more.

She huffed in aggravation, with a hurt look on her face as well and got up with her book in hand and went back to her dorm to sleep.

The two unknowingly left behind a furious and hurt Harry Potter whom was plotting on what he could do to get even with them._ 'I will make them regret ever betraying me.' _He thought darkly. He would stand no type of betrayal after finding out how his parent were betrayed by their friend and then murdered by Voldemort. "They are no better than that traitorous Sirius Black!" he muttered under his breath.

The next few days weren't the most pleasant for Ron or Hermione. They had been tripped, pranked, had their bags rip open with all their things spilling out, and other small accidents happened to them. What they didn't know was that it was Harry himself who was causing these incidents to happen to them. He didn't want to do anything big to them that would cause attention to be drawn to them and have the situation investigated. The pranks were harmless but no less humiliating and done in a way that couldn't be blamed on the Weasley twins.

Harry also took to avoiding them whenever he could and since he knew the school better now than ever before it was an easy thing to accomplish thanks to the Marauder's Map which told him where they were at all times, it had helped him immensely. He found little niches to hide in when he was unable to avoid them completely, especially after classes and meal times. Mostly, he stayed in abandoned classrooms in abandoned parts of the castle after dinner until curfew.

Harry was walking around the Great Lake to help clear his mind. Lately, he felt suffocated being stuck inside all the time. While Hogwarts is a big place with many parts that were abandoned, he just kept getting the feeling that the walls were slowly converging on him, about to crush him. At first he considered Hogwarts his very first _home_, now though, the only thing he felt about the school was that it was as much of a prison as Privet Drive was.

_'I will never hate Hogwarts itself, I just wish the other humans would just go away. They are the reason why Hogwarts is not the safe and caring home it's supposed to be anymore.'_ He thought sadly. Walking on the side closest to the school, he looked at the castle and saw the Owlery._ 'I will go visit Hedwig. She has always made me feel better after talking to her and it has been a while since I have seen her.' _He nodded decisively and headed back into the castle so he could get to the Owlery. Harry knew that all he had to do to see her was to think of needing her and she would come. It's just that he wanted to go to her instead of her always coming to him if he wanted to interact with her. _'It's not fair to her. She was the first friend I ever had and I won't treat her as if she is some common pet.'_

It was on the way to the Owlery, that he was intercepted by Professor Dumbledore. Freezing in his tracks, he cursed himself for not looking at the Map before coming back inside. He wanted to curse and hex the Headmaster for what he was doing (paying people to spy on him) but new that he wouldn't be able to land even one hex on the old man. He also didn't want to get expelled and have his wand snapped. He was quite possessive of it after all, even if it was the brother wand to Voldemort's.

"Good evening Professor. I hope you are having a wonderful day." He said politely with a hint of sarcasm. If the Headmaster noticed his tone, he didn't show it outwardly.

"Good evening my dear boy. Yes, today has been wonderful so far." He beamed with a twinkle in his eyes. He was annoyed at the tone of voice he was talked with but he let it slide for now and kept up his grandfatherly mask to keep hidden the irritation he felt. "Lemon drop?" he asked while holding a velvet brown bag out towards Harry, which he didn't notice was in the old man's hands until he said something about it. Getting a no, he shrugged and popped one into his mouth.

"Is there something you need Professor?" he prompted. He wanted to get to Hedwig and spend some quality time with her.

Humming for a moment, "I am afraid so my dear boy. I, and of course the other professors, have noticed that you and your friends have drifted apart. I have found myself curious on what had caused it."

He narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster and had to hold back a mocking snort from being heard. _'I bet you do old man.'_ He thought negatively. On the outside, he put on a sad and resigned face, "I don't know Professor. We just drifted apart without any of us really noticing it was happening. Its better this way, now we can focus on our studies and not have to worry about what the other is doing." He said while putting on a brave face, as if he was trying to reassure himself. _'If I wanted fame, I would make an excellent actor._' He jokingly thought.

"I am sorry to hear that my boy. Perhaps, you are not trying hard enough to stay as friends? Don't give up so soon when you hit a hurtle in your relationship. I am sure that they want to be your friend still." Smiling warmly, he popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

Harry looked at the Headmaster in the eyes, "I will think on what you said Professor. I don't know if we will continue to be friends, but you are right, I shouldn't just give up. We have been friends for the past couple of years, I am sure we can work it all out." He said in a fake happy voice with a beaming smile on his face even if he wanted to be sick at the very thought. He missed the Headmaster stiffening slightly; too busy thinking of ways to leave.

_'He was notified once again that he was being taken advantage of. I will be having a talk with those two about discretion. Damn him and that Merlin be damned Cloak!'_ Dumbledore thought angrily.

"I am happy to hear that my dear boy. The strongest bond one can have is that of love after all and your friends love you very much even if they sometimes don't show it." Putting his bag of lemon drops into his robe's pocket, he grabbed hold of his wand. "I am afraid that I must be going now. Being a Headmaster among other things makes me very busy. I hope to see you at dinner my boy." He kind of rushed though Harry hasn't noticed; he just nodded and walked past the Headmaster.

With his back turned to the man, he never knew that Dumbledore pointed his wand at him and casted the Obliviate Spell on him. "You will forget that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley ever talked about being paid to spy and isolate you and that you retaliated against them. You really thought that you and your friends had become more distant with each other and after taking my advice you will make up with them." He said in a commanding voice. He was satisfied when he heard the boy muttering about finding Ron and Mione to work on their friendship. He went back to his office humming happily that he was able to prevent any of his plans from being ruined because of two careless brats unable to keep their mouth shut.

After making up with Ron and Mione, life went back to the way it used to be. Though, now they were even closer than before. What confused him was that the Slytherins were giving him calculating looks, as if they are trying to puzzle out something. That was baffling him but he decided not to dwell on it too much. What he and Professor Dumbledore didn't know was that a sixth year Slytherin saw the whole situation go down between them and told the rest of the House about it. The only Slytherin that didn't know about it was the Head of House himself. They didn't want the information that they knew what the Headmaster did to the 'Golden Boy' getting back him. That could prove disastrous for their health.

-End Memory-

Groaning himself back to the present, he wished he could rip his head off so he wouldn't feel the headache pounding away. He tried to sit up but had to lay back down when he became dizzy and a little bit nauseated. He heard an amused chuckle beside him. He looked in that direction and came across the amused face of one Healer Took.

"I shouldn't move just yet, Harry. Your mind has gone through a lot of stress even before I started to release your memories back to you. Your returning memories put even more stress on your mind since it adds emotional turmoil to your already weary mind. Here, this should help with the headache you are experiencing at the moment." He stated after getting his amusement back under control. He handed a Headache Reliever Potion over to Harry and watched as he chugged it down really fast, amusing him again with the face he made when he tasted it regardless of doing everything he could not to.

"Thank you. That really helped a lot." Harry said gratefully. He could already feel his headache lessening as the seconds went by. This time when he sat up, he did it slowly and was happy when he didn't get dizzy or felt any nausea.

"When are you going to do the other four memories?" he asked exhaustedly. At the moment, all he wanted to do was find a bed and go to sleep.

"I am afraid that your mind won't be able to handle anymore released memories for the next couple of days. If I were to continue to release them without your mind accepting the ones that were already released, it could make your mind snap from the pressure it was put through." He said seriously. "I would have been able to release one more memory today if you hadn't gone through the rituals earlier. At the moment, you're on the verge of collapsing into a magical coma from everything you went through. I rather not risk it."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say, he was horrified at the thought of falling into a coma. If that happened, then he would be vulnerable to the outside forces being able to do whatever they wanted to do to him, and he wouldn't be able to do a bloody thing about it.

The healer nodded in agreement with Harry's sentiments, "Yes, it is shocking but still true. I will be spelling a delayed time release on your other memories so you don't have to keep coming to me to have it done. I will have your next two to three memories released in three to four days. Your last memory/memories release will be after another three to four days after that, it depends if your mind can handle more than two at that time, and it would all happen at night when you go to bed so you don't have to worry about dropping down out of the blue in the middle of you doing something." He gave Lord Potter-Black a warm smile when he released a relief breath.

_'I am glad that I don't have to visit a Hospital or something to get the rest of my memories back.'_ Harry thought happily.

"Other than giving you a potion regiment to help you with your malnutrition there is nothing else I can do for you right now, you are free to go." With that being said, the Healer went to the table and started to write something on a piece of parchment. "I will give you the first week's doses which you should take at every meal. After that, you can owl order them or go to any apothecary to get them." It was a few more minutes of writing before he was done and handed the parchment and a small wooden box over to Harry.

"Thank you for everything you have done, Healer Took." He said sincerely, putting the parchment and the wooden box into his pocket. The wooden box made his pocket bulge out in its shape.

"It was my pleasure. Now, just let me cast the spells needed and you can be on your way." Lifting his wand at Harry's head again, he started to cast. "Alright, that should do it, just remember that the memories will be released at 10:00pm so make sure you are lying down by then." Healer Took said seriously. "You are free to go and have a good day." He said warmly after getting a nod of understanding from his patient.

He got up and went back to the main room, leaving the Healer to pack up and go wherever he was needed. Harry stopped after closing the door behind him, which became one with the wall again, when he noticed how tense the atmosphere in the room was. Looking at Ginny, he saw how uncomfortable she looked being alone in the room with the goblin. Her face lightened up considerable when she saw him reentered the room.

"Hey, Ginny, sorry it took so long." He said.

"It's alright. It wasn't that long." She answered with a shake of her head.

Raising an eyebrow at her in disbelief, he let it go and turned to Bloodtooth "I would like to go to the Black Vault now to get the protective jewelry for Ginny, if you don't mind?" He asked politely.

"There is a goblin outside waiting to take you there. Here are all the folders on your houses that you should look over as well as the book lists about how to run them." Bloodtooth growled. He was glad that he didn't have to answer any more questions that day. "Also, make sure to be careful, there are cursed objects running throughout the Vault." He warned the humans.

He nodded to show he heard and understood, he headed for the door with Ginny right behind him after grabbing the folders and shrinking them so they could fit into his pocket _'I could get used to using magic whenever I want.' _"Let's hurry so we can go home and go to sleep. I am about to fall asleep where I stand at any moment."

They were taken to the vault by the goblin that was waiting for them (just like Bloodtooth said he would be) and were amazed to see what was hidden behind that door. It was a huge cave like structure with mini-caves lining the back walls containing other treasures. Holding back the desire to explore the whole vault, he only looked for the jewelry they came here for. It took an hour to find the type of jewelry they were searching for because the vault was so big and they didn't know where anything was. He could feel his body shaking from being so tired and his body's need to rest.

"Pick one, Ginny." He told her.

She looked over each one carefully, not noticing Harry's shaking, and was drawn to a simple necklace. It had a pure silver chain with a pure silver Quaternary Celtic Knot pendent. The chain was long enough that she would be able to hide it under her robe so her Mother or brother would not be able to see it.

"This one is the one I want." She said a little breathlessly.

Nodding to show her he didn't mind, he headed to the vault's door so they could leave. When he got back into the cart, he slumped somewhat trying his best to stay awake. _'I should have had asked for another Pepper-up Potion before I left the Healer.'_ He cursed his forgetfulness because he was now paying for it. Ginny still didn't notice anything about Harry, much too in awe of her new necklace. When they got back to the surface, they head for the Main Chamber so they could leave and go home.

Except when they got there, they had to stop and hide against the wall of the hallway they just came from, when they saw an Order member waiting there properly for him to show up. "Merlin, when will they leave me alone?" he muttered angrily under his breath glaring at the person through tired eyes.

"I can distract him so you can slip out. I have to go back anyways." Ginny offered.

He thought about the pros and cons and couldn't come up with anything to object. "Make sure they don't find out the real reason why you are still in Gringotts. Even if the necklace can't be taken off you without my permission, I wouldn't put it past them to make your life a living Hell." He told her seriously.

He got a nod as response and a slight glare for doubting her. She went to the Order member and got him to turn away from his direction and the doors successfully. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he trusted her to know what she is doing. Instead, he focused on getting out and using his ring to portkey him to the apartment he wanted to live in.

Harry apparated into what appeared to be the living room of the apartment, not really taking anything in, he headed for the hallway that ran off the room he appeared in, collapsed on the first bed he found, and fell right to sleep. The last thought that ran through his mind before it went blank was _'I should have had Ginny checked out by the Healer as well.'_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, foul language, and some bashing.

"Demon" – Talking

'_Demon_' – Thinking

**Chapter 12**

Harry woke up the next morning and lifted his hands to his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He decided to lay in bed to think over everything he learned yesterday. '_What am I going to do now? Who can I trust other than Ginny to be on my side?' _He wondered despairingly.

He huffed in frustration a few minutes later, "It's time to stop wallowing in self-pity and get a move on. I have a lot of work to do if I want to get ready to disappear from the Wizarding World." He muttered trying to talk himself into getting out of bed and start doing what needs to be done, like getting more books about different subjects he needs to know more about.

He was just so tired that he really didn't want to get out of bed for a very long time. His body had a dull ache that went to his very bones, his magic was still below half full, and his head felt like a hammer was pounding away up there. He had no potions to help with any of this so he had to suffer through it until it went away on its own.

Sitting up slowly so that he doesn't become dizzy, he paused for a second to get his bearings. He saw that he was in a medium-sized cream-colored room with just a queen sized bed (which he is on), a wooden wardrobe, and a night stand next to the bed with a candlestick on it. The floor was a dark polished wood and there was a small window on the opposite wall from the door. Other than that, the room was bare of anything.

"I am guessing this is the guest room." He mused aloud. Pushing the light blue comforter off, he stood up and went to the only door connected to the room and went through it. He came out to the hallway with three other doors lining it.

He headed for the one right across the one he just left, he opened it to see the bathroom. It had a toilet, his/her sink with a cupboard underneath it and a mirror above it, and a walk-in shower. They were all white, including the walls with the tile floor a dark greyish color. There was a place to hang the towels next to the shower and there was a small light grey rug to step on so one doesn't slip and fall when getting out.

Harry went to the door next to the guess room, what he saw a small office. It had a desk and leather office chair behind it. There were two wooden chairs with two leather cushions on them. Behind the desk was a medium size window letting in the sunlight and beside it was an empty bookcase. The carpet was a dark blue and the walls were white. Seeing nothing else, he backed out and closed the door.

Going to the door at the end of the hallway and opening it, he stopped and gapped. The room was beautiful. One wall was nothing but windows overlooking Diagon Alley and letting in the sunlight. The floor was a dark polished wood with a cream-colored area rug under the King sized bed. The mattress was on a dark wooden bed frame that was a bit bigger than the mattress. The mattress was covered in red silk sheets and a black comforter with three rows of black silk covered pillows. On both sides of the bed was a dark wooden night stand with three drawers each and had a silver candle holder with a white candle on them. The walls and ceiling was a distressed eggshell white.

There were two doors other than the one he just came through. He went to the nearest one, the one next to the exit, and opened it. It was a walk in closet with empty hangers waiting for clothes to be put on them. There were drawers on the bottom and places for shoes to be put in on the side walls. The room was as big as the bathroom he already saw. Everything was off white and the floor was the same as the bedroom.

Closing the door, he went to the last door closest to the window wall. Opening it, he once again stopped in awe of the beauty in front of him. A custom-built master bath cabinet and vanity area with glass shelves, granite and custom amenities. Textured wall-covering was applied to create warmth against all the hard surfaces of granite and tile. The bath itself was granite on the outside protecting the white tub. It was big enough for three people to fit in comfortably. Next to it was a granite walk-in shower. The whole effect of the room was just breathtaking.

"If this is what a simple apartment looks like, I fear what any of the houses or Mansions will look like." Harry uttered in disbelief. He was hoping that the rest of the apartment wasn't as grandiose as the bedroom and bathroom combo.

He excited the room and walked down it until he entered the living-room. The living-room was as big as the master bedroom and had the same type of floor, wall and ceiling as the bedroom. The area rug was a whitish-blue color and was big enough to fit the black leather couch, chair and love seat in front of the black granite fire-place. The love seat was positioned right next to the hallway while the chair was close to the door to the apartment. The couch was in-between the two and right in front of the fireplace. There were two end tables on either side of the couch. To the left of the hallway opening was a dark mahogany desk with a high back chair to go with it in front of the only window.

Harry walked over to the kitchen door and peered inside the room. As expected, it was beautiful. '_This whole apartment is just amazing_.' He thought dazedly.

The kitchen had light grey wall cabinets with two glass doors, a black rectangle box with runes on the edges (like a cold box but magic powered from the runes) next to an brick grill like structure, a dark grey granite counter top island in the middle of the kitchen. The sink was stainless steel surrounded by the same dark grey granite countertop. The cupboards and drawers were a dark stained wood that made the kitchen pop. The walls were the same color as the rest of the apartment and the floor was light grey tile in a diamond shape.

He walked straight for the rectangle box in the hope that it would have some food, he was really hungry since he hasn't eaten since lunch yesterday. It was now going on 2:30pm, which he got the time when he looked at his watch on his left wrist. He was disappointed when he saw that it was empty as well as the cupboards when he went and checked them. There was absolutely nothing in this apartment except the furniture.

"I guess I will be eating out until I can get some groceries. I wish Dobby was…" He was interrupted when he heard a crack sounding behind him. Turning around he was surprised to see the House-elf he was just thinking about.

"Did Master Harry Potter sir call for me?" Dobby asked excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Umm… Yes?" He answered unsurely.

Dobby beamed, "What can I do for Master Harry Potter sir?"

"Won't you get in trouble for coming here?" He asked worried. He didn't want Dobby to get into trouble just because he wanted to help him.

Dobby burst into tears, crying about how the Great Master Harry Potter sir was so kind as to worry about a lowly house-elf like Dobby. Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed about Dobby's antics but not knowing what to do to stop it. When Dobby started to pull on his big bat like ears, he decided enough was enough.

Harry kneeled down in front of the house-elf, which made him cry even harder for making "the Great Master Harry Potter sir kneel before him," Harry gently grabbed hold of his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes so he knows that he had his full attention.

"It's OK, Dobby. I need to know if you will get into trouble for leaving Hogwarts."

"Dobby no in trouble. Dobby not bound to school like others." Dobby answered while sniffling and avoiding Harry's eyes, not that Harry noticed.

"That's good. I would hate it if you got in trouble because of me." Sighing in relief, he observed the house-elf in front of him. He was much shorter in stature than humans, standing only about 3 1/2 feet tall. He had large, tennis-ball-like green eyes, a pencil-like nose and long, bat-like pointed ears. He wore a mismatched variety of jumpers, shorts, and socks.

"What is it, Dobby?" He asked when he saw the house-elf shooting him glances.

"Why did Master Harry Potter sir call Dobby?"

Blinking in confusion for a second, he had an "Ah ha" moment as he remembered why he called Dobby's name in the first place. "Well, um… I was kind of hungry and there is no food in the apartment and my mind brought your name to the forefront. I didn't know that you would have shown up if I were to call out your name." He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, feeling stupid.

Dobby started to bounce in excitement at being able to help Master Harry Potter sir. "I is bringing you food from Hogwarts."

"Ok, thanks." Harry nodded in agreement not really thinking about what the house-elf just said. "Wait…what?" He tried to stop Dobby but it was already too late, with a loud crack, Dobby was gone. He sighed in exasperation, he knows that his migraine will get worse before it would get better from just dealing with the hyperactive elf.

He went and laid down on the couch to wait for Dobby to return. "I should have asked him to bring me a Pain Reliever potion or at least a Headache Reliever potion if he is going to take anything from Hogwarts. I hope he doesn't get in trouble for getting food for me though." He whispered under his breath.

His eyes closed in fatigue, he tried his best not to fall back to sleep. He wasn't feeling very well. His body was starting to heat up and sweat, and his throat was very parched. It didn't help that his body was starting to ache more than it did when he first woke up.

He got up to go back to the kitchen to get something to drink, when he discovered that there weren't any cups or any other kitchen utensil to be found. Leaning his head against the cool counter top, Harry felt like he was about to cry in self-pity. '_Nothing ever goes my way_.'

Shaking the unwelcome thought away, he decided to drink directly from the faucet. Going to the sink and turning on the cold water, he stuck his head under the faucet and just started to gulp down the water. He was so into quenching his thirst that he didn't hear the loud pop signaling Dobby's return. When he was done getting his fill, he turned off the water, turned around and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Dobby standing right behind him with his mouth open as if about to say something.

"Dobby!" he exclaimed breathing heavier from the fright and putting his right hand over his heart to try and prevent it from escaping his chest. He instantly felt bad for scaring Dobby as well. He knows Dobby didn't mean to scare him either. He watched as Dobby's ears, shoulders and eyes droop in his quilt for scaring him.

"Dobby is bad house-elf! Dobby scared Master Harry Potter sir! Dobby should be punished for scaring Master Harry Potter sir!" In saying so, the elf ran up to the island with tears in his eyes and started to bang his head against it while repeating "Bad Dobby!"

Snapping out of his shock, Harry ran up to Dobby and pulled him away from the island, brought him to his chest while locking his thin but strong arms around the elf, trapping his arms so that he couldn't continue punishing himself.

"That is enough Dobby! I forbid you from punishing yourself. Do you understand me?" He ordered.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby said, slumping back against Harry's chest.

"Good. I don't like seeing you getting hurt. So don't do that ever again."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby agreed subdued.

"Harry is just fine you know? You don't have to call me Master or anything. I am not really comfortable with being call Master in the first place." Releasing his hold on the elf, Harry laid down on the kitchen floor. He started to feel dizzy from the adrenaline rush fading away.

"Dobby can't do that. Master Harry Potter sir is Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby said with a firm tone. Turning around he saw that Master Harry Potter sir was lying on the cold floor and panicked. "Master Harry Potter sir is you alright?"

"No, Dobby, I am not alright. My head his killing me, my body is starting to feel hot, and the room is starting to slowly spin around me." He slurred in response.

"Mayhap you needs to eat?" Dobby asked uncertainly while twisting his ears in worry.

"Maybe, I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. I just don't think that I can eat anything heavy at the moment." He said softly. He really didn't want anything to eat anymore but knew that he should get something down regardless. '_Let's just hope it actually helps_.'

He got up slowly and leaned up against the counter behind him. He didn't have the energy to move much more. '_Where did all my energy from not even 30 minutes ago go?_'

He was startled when a bowl of chicken noodle soup was thrust under his face, he saw Dobby looking at him worriedly. Trying to smile to show that he was alright, even though he already said that he wasn't, it came out more wane than anything else. With a soft 'Thank you' Harry took the bowl of soup and ate it slowly.

"Shouldn't Master Harry Potter sir sit at island?" Dobby asked after a few moments of watching Harry eat.

"I am fine where I am. Besides, I don't have the energy to move to the island." He waved him off. He didn't mind eating where he was. He had eaten in worse places than on a kitchen floor, like his cupboard under the stairs.

Nodding uncertainly, Dobby decided that he would clear the dust that collected over the years in the apartment. When Harry was done eating, which is just a little bit more than half the bowl, he looked up and saw the place was sparkling clean. '_Wow, I knew that there was dust everywhere, I just didn't know there would be such a big impact when it was gone._' The apartment was beautiful even with the dust covering everything, but with the dust gone, the place was simply breathtaking.

He set the bowl down beside him before he tried to stand up. Unfortunately, for him, his body wasn't cooperating and just dropped back down on the floor. He tried two more times before giving up, so instead, he lay back down. '_The floor isn't so bad_.' With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

"Master Harry Potter sir shouldn't sleep on floor. You gets sick." With a snap of Dobby's fingers, Harry was lifted into the air and floated to the master bedroom. The last thing that Harry knew before darkness dragged him down was being placed on a very soft and comfortable surface while being covered by something heavy and warm.

For the next two days, Harry was in and out of conscience. The reason he was feeling so bad was because he had developed a high fever. Not surprising considering everything his body went through the day` before. He was upset that the Healer didn't think to warn him about what was going to happen. '_That is if he even knew it would or could have happened. The Wizarding World is not one for common sense_.' He thought uncharitably.

He did not like being stuck in bed with nothing to do but rest. He was able to finish his school books when the fever broke and he was able to stay up more than half-an-hour. Dobby was a tremendous help during the whole thing.

Dobby snuck potions that he needed out of the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. If it wasn't for those potions and Dobby himself, he would still be very sick. _'I will have to get him some colorful socks as a 'thank you' for him_.' He thought warmly.

He was just glad that he was feeling better before the time of the released memories. He would really hate to have to go through those memories on top of being under the weather. He still had an hour before the timed release.

He went to the bathroom to take a shower since he felt dirty and nasty. He hadn't tried out the bathtub yet, only taking a quick shower the other day, but he decided he would do so now. When the tub was full of warm water, Harry stripped down and got in.

"Merlin this feels so good." Harry moaned in pleasure when he submerged himself all the way to his chin. "I am never leaving this tub ever again." He vowed playfully to himself.

Regrettably, he knew that he didn't have a lot of time to just soak in the tub when he had to get back to bed for his memories. '_I can't wait until I no longer have to worry about locked memories being released anymore. Just four more and I will be done_.' He thought encouragingly, after all, there could have been a lot of blocked memories than there was.

He unstopped the tub and got out when he was done. Drying off he put on a pair of cotton pajama bottoms on. One of the times he was coherent enough he asked Dobby to get his stuff out of #4 Privet Drive since he was never going back there again. He also asked if he can get some bathing products, food, needed kitchen utensils, and laundry detergent from that house as well, a small revenge on his part instead of going to the store and buying some of the things he needed.

He was suspicious when Dobby came back with a wicked and smug smile on his face. He had to badger him for an hour until the house-elf caved and told him what he did to the Dursleys for the harm they did to him when he was younger. After laughing his arse off when Dobby told him what pranks he pulled he asked Dobby to undo the ones on Dudley since they somewhat made up and he was changing into a better man than before.

What Dobby did was put a spell on the Dursleys so everything they ate would taste like ash and no matter how much they ate, they would still feel like they are starving. Every time they would say anything bad or use the mean names they used to call Harry instead of the names they would get a coughing fit with bubbles coming out of their mouths if they were alone. If they were in front of people, instead of saying bad things, they are force to say something positive about him like: if they try to say that he was a worthless and freakish boy, they would say instead that he was a lovely and marvelous boy.

That prank was as a whole, for the individual prank he did something personal for them.

For one Vernon Dursley, every time he finishes a sentence, he ends up making walrus noises while one Petunia Dursley neigh like a horse. When Dudley had the spell on him, he sounded like a pig after every sentence.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he finished drying his hair while he headed for his bed. Lying down after throwing his wet towel in the corner of the room, he tried to will himself to sleep so it would be easier on him to accept the memories. He only had a couple of minutes left before he got dragged down into them and he was starting to get nervous.

When the time came, 10 o'clock on the dot, Harry's body was so stiff with anxiety that when he was pulled under the first memory he let out a big whoosh of air and went completely limp.

~First Memory~

He jerked awake from a nightmare about the attack at the Quidditch World Cup and seeing the Dark Mark glowing in the sky, Harry couldn't help but franticly look around the room he was in at the Burrow to see if there was any Death Eaters coming at him. Realizing that he was safe, he blushed tomato red in mortification. '_I think I am losing my mind._' He thought disparagingly to himself.

After untangling himself from the sheets and comforter twisted around his legs, he got up and walked out of the bedroom to go to the kitchen to get something to drink, not really noticing the empty bed next to his. Stumbling his way down the stairs not really making much noise from practice doing the same at the Dursleys when he snucked down to get something to eat after a few day of going hungry.

He paused when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He couldn't make anything out since the voices were too low to hear what was being said. So, allowing his curiosity get the better of him, he snucked quietly to the door and eavesdropped on what they were talking about. When he peeked inside, he saw Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ron around the dinner table with tea and snacks in front of them. He was not happy with what he was over hearing.

"Now Ronnie, that is no way to talk about your best friend." Mrs. Weasley said in a low voice.

"What best friend? He's not my best friend." Ron snorted in derision. "And don't call me Ronnie." he whined.

"Ronald is right Mrs. Weasley. Harry is nothing more than a mission. Once he is done with his usefulness we can finally drop him and we will no longer have to put ourselves into danger to satisfy his saving people thing." Hermione cut in snootily before taking a sip of her tea.

Ron rolled his eyes from Hermione's pompous response even if it was her agreeing with him. "She's right." Ron said looking pained at the mere thought. "You don't even like him either Mom."

"It's not that I dislike him, he is a sweat boy after all, is just that I don't like how he keeps putting you all in danger all the time. If I had my way, I would keep him far away from all of you." Mrs. Weasley said disregarding the fact that it was actually Dumbledore who puts him in the middle of the danger every year. "Well, after Ginny either marries him or has his baby so we can get full access to his vaults, we can get rid of him permanently." She mumbled, though loud enough that they could still hear her in the quite room including Harry who was listening intently and angrily.

"Ginny doesn't want to marry or have Harry's baby. She actually cares about him as a brother." Ron interjected dejectedly. He was getting tired of all conversations he has with anybody always ending up about Harry sooner or later. For once he wishes that he can find someone who wouldn't mention Harry even once to him.

"Don't worry about Ginny. She will do what she is told." Mrs. Weasley said dismissively. With that being said, they started to talk about getting the school supplies and about the upcoming school year.

He listened for a few more minutes to see if he could glean any more information, when he realized that they were winding down and on the verge of being done with their tea and snacks, so he started to back up quietly to go back to the bedroom to think over what he had overheard and what he was going to do about it. Unluckily, he ended up stepping on a loose floorboard making it squeak loudly. Freezing in place, he strained his ears to see if he could hear anything. When he couldn't hear anything, he whipped his head up towards the kitchen door. He looked from the floorboard in horror when it squeaked on him to come face to wand point.

"I am sorry dearie, but I can't allow you to remember this conversation." He only had enough time to take a step back in fear before everything went black on him. When he woke up the next morning he remembered nothing about what he learned the night before.

~End of Memory~

~Second Memory~

He was on his way back to his dorm from the Champion's meeting after their names came out of the Goblet of Fire. He was named as the fourth Champion even though he didn't put his name into the Goblet and he was scared on what was going to happen to him. He had heard that at least one Champion dies during these games or at least gets severely injured.

He stopped and leaned against the cold stone wall as he felt tears well in his eyes. _'When will I have a normal year where my life is not at stake? Once again I have to put my life on the line and I am sick and tired of it.' _Squeezing his eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling; he took a deep breath and straightened up. _'I might as well get this over with.'_

With that thought, he took the five steps needed to get to the portrait hole. Giving the password, "Xerxes," he went through to the common room to see a full blown party insuring. When he was noticed, a big cheer went up in his name. Being surrounded on all sides and asked "how he did it" really upset him because no matter how many times he denied putting his name in the Goblet, he would get these look of disbelief and people would ask once again on how he did it.

He threw his hands up in the air in frustration, he shoved his way through the crowd to get to his dorm room and get away from everybody. He closed the door behind him with a sigh of relief when the noise was blocked out by the heavy door.

He looked up from the floor he saw Ron lounging on his bed with a Quidditch Through The Ages book in his hands pretending to read it. Sighing in relief that only Ron was in the room he went to his truck and got out his pajamas to get ready for bed.

"Can you believe that nobody believes me when I say that I didn't put my name into the Goblet?" Harry asked Ron angrily. After a few moments of hearing no answer, Harry look over to Ron to see him glaring at him. Doing a double take he asked, "Why are you glaring at me?"

"Like you don't know!" Ron spat.

"No I don't!" Harry growled. Getting a good look at Ron's face, realization dawn on him. Pointing at him, he exclaimed bewilderingly. "You think I put my name in the Goblet as well don't you?"

"Well, didn't you?" Ron asked coldly. "The Boy-Who-Lived always needs to have fame and glory no matter what right? At least, if you were going to put your name into the Goblet you could have told me, your best friend, how you got past the age-line so that I could put my name in it as well." He sneered at the shorter boy in front of him.

Harry sneered right back and yelled as he dropped his bed clothes, "I DID NOT PUT MY MERLIN BE DAMNED NAME INTO THE BLOODY GOBLET." He yelled, snapping. He walked towards Ron and stood face to face with red-head who also stood up to face him.

Ron pushed Harry back roughly a couple of steps, "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME YOU BLOODY PRAT!"

Harry pushed Ron back, "I CAN YELL AT YOU IF I SO WANT TO! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF PUTTING MY NAME INTO THE GOBLET! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH THICK AND THIN SINCE FIRST YEAR! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE MY FAME AND HOW I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HAVE ANYMORE!"

"YEAH RIGHT! I BET YOU SECRETLY ENJOY THE ATTENTION THAT THE WORLD GIVES YOU! AND AS FOR BEING YOUR FRIEND, IF IT WASN'T FOR PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE PAYING ME TO BE YOUR FRIEND I WOULDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Ron yelled, panting from all the exertion. When he didn't hear any more yelling from Harry, he looked at him and saw the horror on his face. Thinking back over what he just said, he gaped unattractively.

"Wh-wh-what did you say?" Harry stuttered quietly. He couldn't believe all this time their friendship was nothing but a lie. Shaking his head, his face went blank and cold when he saw his ex-best friend open his mouth. "Save it." he said coldly not in the mood to hear any more lies.

He turned around on his heel, he gathered up his pajamas from the ground and his toiletries before going to the bathroom to do his nightly ritual. When done, he went straight to his bed, closed his bed curtains and sealed his curtains so that he didn't have to worry about anybody doing anything to him while he slept.

The weeks leading up to the First Task were worse for him than it was when the school found out about him being a Parselmouth. It wasn't only the Hogwarts students who seemed to have it out for him, but some of the students from the other two schools seemed to have it out for him as well. It didn't help that pretty much everybody took to wearing the Slytherins' "Potter Stinks" badges and that the professors did nothing to stop. It also didn't help that Hermione was siding with Ron and kept giving him disapproving glares every time they even crossed paths.

Each day that nothing was done about his abuse, his anger grew exponentially. The professors completely ignored him no matter if he was trying to talk to them during class or not. The only professor that gave him any attention was Professor Moody (well except Hagrid who, though he had tried when he could, was just too busy with taking care of all the creatures in his care and his classes to be of much help) and he can't help but be somewhat freaked out about being near him. It's not because of the way he looks, it was his instincts telling him that he should stay away from him even if the man was giving him advice about the Task coming up.

Since the school seems to be out for his blood, he spent most of his time in the library in an abandoned History section reading anything he could get his hands on. At night, he spent his time in an abandoned classroom since the other boys (other than Neville) had taken to placing pranks on his things every change they got. So he took to carrying around all his things with him in his shrunken trunk.

It was a week and half before the First Task when he was confronted by the Headmaster. He had been avoiding looking at the Headmaster during meal time, when he actually showed up to one anyways. He was also sure that Ron ran to his master to tell him about the fight they had and was just wondering why it took so long for the old man to confront him about it.

"Good evening my dear boy." Dumbledore greeted warmly as if Harry didn't know that he was paying people to be his friends.

"Good evening Professor." He replied politely in return while inwardly cursing having manners beaten into him.

"I have noticed that you had a fight with your friends my boy."

"Is that so?" Harry mused.

"If there is anything you have need of, my door is always open to you. You know that right?" Dumbledore asked while smiling warmly at him.

"Of course Headmaster. We are just experiencing some friction between us. I am sure that we will overcome this sooner or later." He smiled falsely as he lied through his teeth. He has no plans what so ever in becoming friends again with those no good back stabbing vermin.

"Ah. It happens to all friends at some point in their relationship. Luckily, when they resolve their differences, their bond is that much stronger in the end." Dumbledore said happily.

"Um... yeah. Uh... I have to get to the library. You know, homework needs to get done." He said uneasily. He was starting to get a really bad vibe from the old man in front of him. It didn't help that the Headmaster kept staring at him intently. Shifting from foot to foot, he decided that he had enough; walking around Dumbledore he mumbled a 'good bye.'

He was stopped when he heard his name being called. Turning around, he found a wand pointed at his face. He opened his mouth to say something, which he had no idea what he could have said, but Dumbledore had cast the Memory Charm on him before he could utter a single sound.

The only thing that was taken from him was the memory of Ron's confession since the whole school knew that Ron still wanted nothing to do with Harry and some of the knowledge that he gleaned from his stint in the library. He was upset that he had to keep cleaning up after the boy's mistakes all the time.

When Harry came to, Dumbledore was already gone. Shrugging his shoulders in confusion, he continued on his way to the library in the hope he could find something to help him deal with the dragon he had to face for the First Task.

After the First Task was over, Ron and Hermione came to him and apologized for not believing him when he said he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Being the 'forgiving' type, he forgave them. Everything turned back to normal between them from then on.

~End Memory~

~Third Memory~

He had just told his Year 2 teacher, Mrs. Honey, about the abuse that he was put through from his Aunt and Uncle. She had kept him behind during recess to talk about the bruises on his arms and the hand print on the back of his neck. He didn't tell her anything right away other than that they would never hurt him. He doesn't know why or how, but he ended up spilling his guts about his treatment when he saw the sad and disappointed look on her pretty face when he lied.

Now, he was sitting outside the Principal's office while Mrs. Honey was inside talking to a Child Care officer and the Principal about what was going on behind closed doors at the Dursley's. He doesn't know what was being said or what was happening since he couldn't hear anything through the thick wall and door.

He heard soft footsteps heading his way, so looked up and saw an old man in an outrageous light green suit. He was tall with a long white beard and hair, pale wrinkled skin, and twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon glasses. He looked like a warm but weird grandfather.

When the old man's eyes landed on him, he couldn't help but shiver in fear. His instincts were telling him to run as fast and as far as he could, away from this man approaching him. Except, he was frozen where he was so he couldn't act on his instinct. He averted his eyes away from him and hoped that if he pretended he wasn't there then the man would go away.

"Hello, my dear boy. I was wondering if this is where your Headmaster is." The old man asked. He had a warm voice but something about it made Harry stiffen even more than he already was.

"Yes, sir." He answered without looking up. He knew the old man was talking to him because other than the old man he was the only one in the hallway.

"Ah, thank you my boy." With a pat to the boys head, ignoring his flinch, he opened the door without knocking and walked in while shutting the door behind himself.

He doesn't know why that man came but he had the feeling that it wasn't anything good for him. Ten minutes later he was proven right when the Principal and Mrs. Honey came out of the room followed by the Case Worker and the old man. Right away he knew that he wasn't going to be saved from the Dursley's when he saw the disappointed and disgusted looks on their faces directed at him.

For the next half hour he was lectured about lying about upstanding people and abuse. He tried to tell them that he wasn't lying but nobody would hear any of it. He couldn't understand how they could change their minds so fast when not too long ago they were in such a rush to get him away from the Dursley's.

Seeing a bright color in the corner of his eyes, he looked in that direction and saw the old man from before. Seeing the old man he knew for a fact that he was the one who caused them to change their minds.

"It was you!" He exclaimed angrily, glaring with all his might. "You did something to them. I don't know what but I know it was you!"

"My dear boy, I don't know what you are talking about. I am just here to help clear up some of this mess that you got yourself into. That is all." He smiled gently.

Not believing anything that man said he turned back to the other adults in hopes to convince them that he was telling the truth. One look at their face though and he knew deep down that no matter what he was to say they wouldn't believe a word of it.

"You will pay for this one of these days old man. Mark my words!" He growled. He had heard these words in a movie once about a man wronged by someone. Though he doesn't really understand those words, he knows that he really means them.

Dumbledore sighed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "I am sad to hear that my boy." He turned to the others and asked, "Can I have a moment alone with him?" They nodded and went back into the office to talk about what they were going to do with the troublemaking boy.

Harry stood up and started to back away when they were alone in the hallway, he froze when the man turned back to him as soon as the door closed. "It would seem that you have developed a hatred for me." The old man said it like he was talking about the weather. "I can't have that. I'll have need of you in the future and you hating me would make it harder to get you to do what I need you to do."

When he saw him put his hand in his pocket he felt terror like he never felt before. He didn't know what this man was talking about, but whatever it was, he had no interest in finding it out. He was in the middle of turning around to run away when everything went dark.

When he woke up he was in his cupboard under the stairs. He didn't remember anything from earlier that day, except, that he was being punished for being a 'Freak of nature'. He was to stay in his cupboard for the rest of the week with no food. It was only Tuesday.

~End of Memory~

~Fourth and Last Memory~

He was so hungry. He has been stuck in his cupboard for so long without food that he knows if he doesn't do anything soon he will die. His Aunt, Uncle and Cousin had left to go visit Aunt Marge to see her new batch of puppies. He was left there because Mrs. Figg was visiting someone and Aunt Marge didn't want him anywhere near her home or her precious dogs.

They didn't tell him how long they were going to be gone and he was starting to fear that they wouldn't ever be coming back. He would have snucked out to get something to eat if Uncle Vernon hadn't put a padlock on his cupboard door to make sure he didn't get out.

He wished with everything he had that his cupboard was unlocked. He wanted to get something to eat, it was the only thing he could really think about. Not only that but his water ran out about two days ago and he was very thirty as well. _'Am I really going to die here?' _He wondered despairingly.

He could feel his mind slipping slowly into darkness. He was just so weak from hunger and thirst that he knew if he fell asleep he won't be getting back up. _'I wish I could get out of here. I don't want to die here, forever forgotten by everybody.' _he thought sadly. He snapped back to reality when he heard a soft click and then a loud thud in front of his door.

"He-hel-hello?" he croaked out through his dry throat. "Aunty? Uncle? Dudley?" Still not getting any answer he lifted his left hand to try to open his door hoping that whatever that noise was, was the door unlocking. It took a couple of tries to get his hand up to the door handle since he was so weak and it took a few moments to gather strength enough to be able to turn the knob.

Turning the knob, the door opened the rest of the way by itself. His eyes widdened in shock, he had not really thought the noise was actually the door unlocking. "Wh-wh-who is there?" he tried to call out but the only thing that came out was a croaked whisper.

When he still didn't get an answer, he slowly crawled out of his cupboard into the hallway. He paused to catch his breath for even that little bit of movement was able to sap what little strength he had. Harry turned his head as best as he could while lying down, he was able to assuage there was nobody in the house with him or at least there was no one in the hallway or living-room.

He faced towards the direction of the kitchen, he started to crawl as best he could towards it. It took him about 25 minutes to get to the sink and 10 minutes to even be able to stand so that he could stick his head under the faucet to drink the cold water flowing slowly so he doesn't get sick from drinking too fast when he turned it on.

Once his thirst was quenched, he slid back down to the floor and headed for the cold box. Opening it he didn't see anything that could be eaten right away. After closing the lid, he crawled to the pantry in the hopes that there could be something for him to eat right away. He was losing strength fast and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to stay awake.

Finally, he came upon some cans of soups that could be eaten right away. Though it would taste better heated, he would make do. Now, all he had to do was getting the can opener and opening it. He took a break first, to gather a bit more strength to be able to crawl to the drawer with the can opener.

When he got to the can opener and opened the can of chicken noodle soup, he knew he had to take it slow from experience so he started to sip it even if all he wanted to do is gobble it all down at once. He had to pause every few sips so his stomach could settle back down after having food in it after so long. After the soup was more than half was gone he had to stop, the feeling of being full made after starving for so long made him fear throwing everything back up if he were to eat anymore.

Taking the can of soup with him, he went back to his cupboard. Shutting the door behind himself. He put the can on the little shelf above his head behind a picture he drew in Year 3 to hide it in case the Dursley's came back and checked on him while he was asleep, they wouldn't know he snucked any of their food while they were gone and punish him for it. It wasn't long before exhaustion claimed him, dragging him into dreamless sleep.

The next three days he snucked out of his cupboard to either use the bathroom, to get something to eat or drink, and/or to stretch his legs in the hope to build up his stamina. During those days, while he was awake, he tried to figure out how the padlock came undone and off the door so that he could get out. The only thing he remembers was him wishing with all his being to be free from his cupboard and then he actually was. He also remembered feeling a powerful surge before it had happened.

_'Am I the one who caused the padlock to unlock? Is Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon right? __**Am I **__a freak of nature?' _He wondered fearfully.

He tried to do little experiments like wishing really hard for a cup to come to his hand to see if he could replicate what had happened last time. He was surprised that it actually worked. It made him tired afterwards, but the more he practiced the easier it was for him, though so far, not by much since he was just starting to consciously use his power.

It wasn't the first time that something impossible happened around him. One time when he was running from Dudley and his gang, he wished with all his might to be able to get away from them and the next thing he knew, he was on top of the school roof. Another time when a teacher was being mean to him for something that Dudley did but blamed on him, he was so mad at the old woman for what she was saying and before he knew it, her wig turned blue.

He never thought that he was actually at fault for those incidents but what if he was at fault? _'If I have the power to do all these things, then what if I can get control of it? Then would I not have the power to get the Dursleys to submit to me? After all, if I have the power, why should I continue to allow them to treat me as their slave where I am starved almost to death just because they don't give a damn about me?' _He thought bitterly and somewhat excitedly at the thought of getting power over his relatives. _'I might have to put up with them a little bit longer until I can get control over this power first.'_

The fourth day, the Dursleys returned. They were surprised that the boy was still alive instead of dead like they had hoped. Right away they put him to work with taking their luggage to their rooms and cooking their dinners, not caring for the state his body was in as long as he got done what they wanted done.

As the days went by, in which he had to slave for them while being starved and beaten, he practiced with his powers whenever he could. He could feel his rage trying to break free more every day that went by. He could also feel his power boiling just under skin waiting to break free as well and attack its host's enemies. For the Dursleys were his enemy.

It wasn't until 6 ½ months later that he deemed himself ready to face the Dursleys and change his life for the better. It was a cool September Sunday morning after breakfast when he made his move. They were all still at the table waiting for him to clean up the breakfast dishes from the meal he cooked for them of which he once again didn't even get a single scrap.

Uncle Vernon was reading Saturday's newspaper, Aunt Petunia was cooing over Dudley who was ignoring her while he watched the kitchen TV. After observing them for a couple of minutes, he couldn't help but to shake his head in disgust at the picture that they made. Deciding to get this over with, he walked to the unoccupied chair, which was reserved for guests and Aunt Marge, and sat down drawing the others attention except Dudley who was too absorbed into the TV program to notice anything.

"What do you think you are doing you Freak!" Vernon demanded, his face turning a dark red in his anger. Petunia's face got a disgusted look as if she couldn't belief the nerve of his to be anywhere near her.

"Vernon, Petunia. We are going to have a talk about how you are going to treat me from now on." Eight year old Harry said with all the seriousness and calmness he could muster which unnerved the adults.

"HOW DARE TALK TO US LIKE THIS AFTER EVERYTHING WE DID FOR YOU!" Vernon yelled beginning to get up to teach this Freak a lesson he would never forget. Except, he froze where he was, half sitting, half standing.

"Vernon? What's wrong Vernon?" Petunia asked her husband worriedly. When she didn't get answer, she turned her anger onto the freakish boy. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HUSBAND YOU ABONIMATION?" She shrieked which finally drew Dudley's attention to what was going on around him.

"Mom? What's going on?" Dudley asked confusedly.

"I will tell you what is going on dear Diddy-poo." Harry answered mockingly. "The rules are going to change around here from now on. I will no longer be at any of your people's beck and call. Dudley's second bedroom will be cleaned out and I am going to be moving in there. I will no longer be doing any of the chores around here unless I want to do it and I will be eating at least three meals a day. I will no longer allow you to starve, beat, or use me anymore." Harry continued in a dark and menacing voice that sent shivers down all the Dursley's spines.

"You can't do whatever you want Freak. Daddy won't allow you to. He will put you in your place Freak!" Dudley said smugly ignoring his instincts shouting out danger to him.

"Oh? Is that so?" Harry asked silkily. Smiling darkly, he willed his power to lift up Dudley a few feet off the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DIDDY-DIM YOU FREAK?!" Petunia shrieked in panic, going to her son and pulling on him in hopes that it would bring him back to the ground.

"STOP! STOP! PUT ME BACK DOWN!" Dudley demanded while crying in fear.

"I will, once your parents agreed to my demands. If not... well, I will just have to get more creative to get my way." He said with an innocent and excited smile on his face.

"FINE! Just release Vernon and Dudley." Petunia submitted.

Smiling in satisfaction, he released the two but kept a _very_ close eye and his power focused on Vernon just in case he decided to attack him anyways. It was a good thing he did because the moment Vernon was free he launched himself at the young boy with the intent to kill. Reacting instinctively, he made his power throw his uncle across the room and into the wall with a loud bang. He hit the ground and didn't get back up.

Petunia screamed bloody murder while running to her husband while Dudley ran out of the room and upstairs whimpering in fear. Harry looked on indifferently to the whole scene. He felt nothing. He did not care if Vernon lived or died. In fact, he hoped he would die so he would no longer have to fear him being killed by his uncle while his guard was down.

"VERNON? VERNON, PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Petunia sobbed shaking his shoulder in hopes it would get him to move.

"He's unconscious Petunia. He won't be up for at least an hour if not more." Harry said. He can see his uncle's body moving up and down indicating that he was breathing. He actually felt disappointed about that. Harry got up from his chair, "I will be getting my stuff from the cupboard and moving it to the my new room now. I expect Dudley to clean all his stuff out by tomorrow. Goodnight, Aunt Petunia." He said coldly. He got silence and a hateful but fearful glare in return.

Harry got all his stuff from the cupboard completely ignoring his aunt's cries and went to his new room. He was not happy by the state of the room but knew that he wouldn't be able to handle a bigger room than this small one from all the time he spent in a very small space for 7 years. He would just have to make do.

That night, he slept the best he ever had. The next morning Dudley cleaned out his stuff and Harry made himself some blueberry oatmeal with milk and orange juice to go with it. When Vernon came down and saw him eating, he turned a nasty puce color, turned around and left. In fact, all the Dursleys left any room he happened to be in or just walked in with fear and hate in their eyes.

From that day forward, he did whatever he wanted. He went to the library, he no longer played dumb at school, and best of all he started to take martial arts class. His sensei's name was Sesshomaru Inutaisho-sensei and he was the best teacher he could have ever asked for. He had long black hair that he kept in a high ponytail, pale skin like moonlight, around 5'10'' tall, broad shoulders, lean but muscular build, but his most amazing feature was his pure golden eyes that pierced any who dares to look him in the eyes.

He was a very strict teacher and would not stand for any tomfoolery but he was also fair with the few students he had. He helped put him on a strict diet to get him to the weight he was suppose to be at and even allowed him to stay after closing time to continue practicing or to do his school work. The dojo was his sanctuary where he always felt safe and protected.

For two almost three years his life was on the uphill. Everything changed when an old and winkled man who went by the name Dumbledore came knocking on the door. He was out at the time the man came but when he entered the Dursley's house he felt a shiver of dread run down his spine. It didn't help that the Dursley's had smug and gleeful looks on their faces, the strange old man sitting with them made his heckles raise at the perceived threat.

Opening his mouth to demand what was going on was as far as he got before his world went dark. He woke up the next day, feeling as if his skin was too small for his being, not knowing that his magic had been bound, and to his Aunt pounding on the cupboard door and screeching about making breakfast for her precious Diddy-dums. Every day after that his life became even worse than he can ever remember it being. His beatings became even worse and more frequent and he got even less food than before.

Everything changed for the better when he got his Hogwarts letter. He got to get away from the Dursleys for most of the year which was the best thing to ever happen to him.

~End Memory~

A/N: First, I want to thank you all for all the reviews and favorites/followers. So, thank you. Second, I would like to clear up any confusion over some parts in the story. The reason Harry sounds so mature for an 8 year old is b/c he just almost died from his relatives neglect and put back to doing all the chores and becoming their punching bag right away. The reason he sounds dark is b/c when he was locked in the cupboard his thoughts took a turn very negative. It made something in him snap. It was kind of like Tom Riddle when he was younger. Tom snapped early on and was very mature for his age as well. The reason Sesshomaru is a sensei is b/c he wanted to help teach Harry for reasons I won't say just yet. Just know that Harry was the only human in that dojo. The other two students (which I will explain more in the next chapter) was demons children and he only taught them as a favor to someone (also not saying who just yet).

I think I got everything. If not, please review and I will try my best to clear up any misunderstandings.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, foul language, and some bashing.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Truth be told I have been so busy with work that when I have the day off I have only wanted to sleep most of the day. It also didn't help that I kind of had writers block. This chapter is not as long as I have been having my chapters, but I do promise that the next chapter will be a long chapter. This chapter also didn't go through a beta. Usually, I would send my chapters to Setsuna24 before I send them out. Since I wanted to get this chapter out as fast as I can I didn't do it this time. My other chapters, however, will be. Thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Demon" - Talking

'_Demon_' – Thinking

Chapter 13 – Interlude

"Okaa-san, Ojii-san, Souta!" yelled a tired female voice. "Watashi wa ie ni imasu." The young woman who called out gave a tired sigh when she didn't get an answer back. "I guess nobody is home."

Shucking off her shoes, she dropped her big old deflated yellow bag on the floor beside the door she just came in from with a dull thud. Rolling her sore shoulders to bring back circulation, she headed in the direction of the kitchen. The hall she was walking down had three rooms branching off it. Two to the left and one to the right. The first room to the left was the living room where the TV and entertainment systems were. The second room was where the formal dinning room was. That was the place where they eat when important guests come over. The room to the right was the guest bathroom. It only has a toilet and a sink in the room.

The stairs to the second story of the house is to the right side of the hall as well. When one enters from the front entrance, it is the first thing they will see. The second floor has five rooms along it. Four was bedrooms and the fifth was the shared bathroom.

Entering the kitchen, the young women sighed in disappointment when she saw nobody there. She had hoped that they were here and just didn't hear her when she had called out. Shaking her head, her long black-blue hair that fell to the middle of her back, swished with the movement behind her. Hurt and lonely bright blue eyes look around the room to see if there was a note to indicate if they would be back soon. It was late in the afternoon, so Souta wasn't at school and she didn't see her ojii-san sweeping the shrine grounds like usual.

Going to the counter to get a glass, she then went to the refrigerator to pour some orange juice. Before she could open the door, her eyes caught the note that she didn't see in her first inspection and that her mother left for her. Raising a small slender hand to snatch the note, she read out loud:

Kagome-chan

Oto-kun, Souta-kun and I are going to the grocery store. Be back soon.

Love

Okaa-san

P.s. When we get back I have some news to tell you if you are there when we get back.

Now, curious about the news her Okaa-san wanted to tell her, she crumbled the note and threw it in the trash then went back to getting the juice she was after. Going to the living room, she turned on the TV at the same time as she sat down. Releasing a tired sigh, she laid down all the way on the couch and just closed her eyes.

'_What am I going to do now that Kikyo was revived?_' Kagome thought sadly. She saw the look on Inuyasha's face when Kikyo left or even whenever she was mentioned. She had thought that since she was dead, Inuyasha would be able to move on and see her, Kagome, for once.

'_Now, that she is alive again, it would be even harder to get Inuyasha to see me. It doesn't help that the only thing that he will say to me is that I am nothing more than a Jewel Detector to him_.' turning over to her side she curled into herself. Her beautiful face scrunching up in a scowl, '_How can he treat me like that after everything I have done for him. I was the one who accepted him as a half-breed instead of trying to change him into something he is not. I always defend him when other humans wish to attack him. Why can't he see that I am more than a jewel detector?_'

On the verge of crying, she was interrupted when she heard her okaa-san's voice call out saying that they were home. Taking a deep breath while also opening her eyes, she sat up and called out a "Okaerinasai" back. Not wanting to get up she instead waited for them to come to her. '_I don't think my legs would be able to hold me up if I were to stand up at the moment_.' she thought disgruntled.

"Oh, Kagome-chan, you're here." perking up when hearing her okaa-san's warm voice responding to her, she couldn't help but smile a small smile. "I have so much to tell you. Just let me get the groceries away and then we can talk. Ok, anata?"

Nodding, even though her okaa-san can't see it since she was already in the kitchen, having walked while talking. Laying back down, she decided to think about what has happened to her so far.

Getting pulled by Mistress Centipede down into the Bone's Eater Well changed her life. For good or bad has still not been decided. At first she didn't believe that it actually happened, until she climbed out of the well and couldn't find her family shrine anywhere. When she saw the Goshinboku, Tree of Ages, in the distance she thought she had a way home. After stumbling over roots, sticks and rocks on the ground, she finally made it to the tree. Only to be disappointed when all she saw was more trees and woods.

She jumped 7 feet off the ground when she saw a "boy" pinned to the tree. Getting another shock when she noticed the puppy ears on top of his head. Unable to stop herself, she climbed up to him and started to stroke his silky soft ears. They had been so warm that she didn't want to stop.

Being shot at with arrows by Feudal looking men and an old woman atop a horse in traditional miko cloths, ripped her attention from the dog boy quite thoroughly. Being tied up and gagged wasn't an experience she wished she had never gone through. '_Though it seems to happen to me quite a bit_.' she thought ruefully.

Having been confirmed that she wasn't a demon in disguise, she was sent to Lady Kaede's, the old miko, hut and she found out that not only was she in Feudal Japan, the boy she saw was a half-demon. Not long after, they were attacked by Mistress Centipede once again and she had the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, ripped out from her when she ran away to the light she saw shinning in Inuyasha's Forest. She just found out that the hanyou boy was awake when her side was ripped into and then been tossed into the air. The rest was really a blur of fast paced action for her. The end result was Inuyasha getting "collared" so that he couldn't attack her again and steal the jewel. The Beads of Subjugation was activated anytime Kagome, and only Kagome, said the word "sit."

'_I must admit I get a kick out of having power over someone as powerful as Inuyasha_.' she thought smugly but then felt guilty for thinking such things. She knows she is only human and has darkness in her heart just like everybody else in the world. She just doesn't want to be overcome by that darkness in her. So every time she feels smug about "sitting" Inuyasha, she would do something nice to make up for her cruel thoughts even if he doesn't understand.

After having staid in the the feudal era for a few days, she was again kidnapped but this time by a group of bandits whose leader was made into a crow demon's flesh puppet. When she shot her sacred arrow, which she is very much a terrible shot, with the crow's foot attached to it she ended up shattering the jewel that the bird had swallow.

After only finding one jewel shard and getting yelled at for breaking it, she and Inuyasha was charged with the mission to retrieve the scattered shards to make it whole again. They had faced Yura of the Hair, Sesshomaru (Inuyasha's full-blooded demon brother) and his lackey Jakon among other demons who had wanted the jewel. Though Sesshomaru had no interest in the jewel but the sword, Tessaiga, that was hidden in a peal in Inuyasha's eye. He ended up losing an arm and the sword he so sought after to his hated half-breed brother.

They had met some companions on their journey as well. A little fox-demon kit that wanted revenge against the Thunder brothers who had killed his father. Shippo, the fox, staid with them after the brothers were killed. At first, she was annoyed with the kit since he was always causing mischief and always bouncing off the walls. Souta was a lot calmer, so she didn't know how to react to someone like Shippo. It didn't, however, take long for her to fall in love with the little kit. She considers him a little brother/son.

Miroku, the perverted monk, took longer to become fond of. They met when he took the jewel shard from her. They found out that he was cursed with the Wind Tunnel when he had tried to suck in Inuyasha. She, of course, was able to save him when she interfered.

Having saved Inuyasha from being sucked into the Wind Tunnel made her feel both useful and powerful in a way she had never felt before. Since being in the past, she had always felt as if she was no more than a burden to everybody around her. So being able to help the way she did, made her feel good about herself. Of course, it was ruined when the monk groped her.

After that, they (meaning Kagome since Inuyasha argued against him joining) allowed Miroku to travel with them in the hopes that; he would come across Naraku and she in the hope that they would have someone else they could rely on in the battle for the jewel. So far having Miroku in the group has been very beneficial. He was able to get them a place to stay some nights instead of sleeping around a camp fire all the time. He helped with getting a jewel shared and he was a good conversationalist with knowledge that they hadn't known before or even considered.

Naraku, the one who cursed Miroku with the Wind Tunnel, was also the one who turned both Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other. Which resulted in Inuyasha bound to the Goshinboku with a sacred arrow and in Kikyo's death. Naraku was a demon who loved to disguise himself as different people and cause chaos that destroyed hundreds of families and villages.

The person who really messed everything up for her was a demon orgress named Urasue. Urasue stole Kikyo's grave yard soil and her bones in the hope to resurrect her so that Kikyo could help her find the jewel shards. The problem was that Kikyo's soul didn't enter the clay pot made of the soil and bones when Urasue used a ritual to call upon her soul too enter said clay pot. Unfortunately, Urasue caught a sight of Kagome and came to the conclusion that Kikyo was reincarnated as her (just like everybody who knew Kikyo and saw Kagome thought).

Kagome was then kidnapped and put into a tub of a potion that was meant to pull out her soul. Luckily, the jewel shard that was around her neck prevented her soul from completely leaving and entering into the clay pot. Unluckily, when Inuyasha got there, he ended up seeing the clay pot that looked just like Kikyo did 50 years ago and called out her name. By calling out her name, the soul that was locked in the shield that the jewel created, broke and released the soul so it could enter the replica.

What nobody knew was that Kagome was semi-aware of what was going on around her. Even though most of her soul left, there was a sliver of awareness still left in her body. It was a part of the main soul that made Kagome, Kagome. It was also the reason Kagome was able to recall most of her soul back into her body when she felt that Inuyasha was in danger (well with the help of the jewel shard that reacted to her desperation).

When Kikyo fell from the cliff, Inuyasha became so depressed that he wasn't able to help his "true love." Every time Kagome went near him, he would get this kick puppy dog look on his face before he realized that it was Kagome and not Kikyo he was seeing. Then he would scowl and look away as if looking at her was shameful. It hurt her to see that he couldn't look at her without seeing Kikyo, but that didn't stop her from trying to cheer him up or get him to just see _her, _Kagome.

What brought him out of his depression wasn't her but _Miroku_. She doesn't know how he did it, but he did it. She also noticed the bond that was formed between them that had nothing to do with her. They are able to communicate with just body language and with just their eyes. Not even her and Inuyasha are able to do that even though they have known each other way longer than Miroku did. She would have been jealous (and she was but she doesn't want to admit it) if she had thought they were into each other _that_ way. Not that she had anything against two males or two females being together, she just wanted to be the only one that is with Inuyasha in that way.

Shippo, dear sweet Shippo, tried his best to make her smile like she had tried to get Inuyasha to cheer up. At first she was too focused on Inuyasha to really pay attention to Shippo and what he was trying to do for her. It wasn't until he practically gave up on her that she realized that she was ignoring him. Next few days she did everything she could to make up for her lack of response to his efforts.

It wasn't long after that, that somethings happened and Inuyasha decided it would be safer for her to go back to her time for good. He had brought her to the well as if he was going to talk about something important with her. All he did was stare at her really and then pull her into a hug. He said something about her safety or something (she couldn't really hear anything over the wild beating of her heart). Then he pushed her over the well with a cold and indifferent look on his face. She wouldn't realized until later that he took the jewel shard she had while he had hugged her.

And that is what had brought her here, on the couch reminiscing and waiting for her okaa-san to finish putting away the grocery's. She hoped her okaa-san wouldn't take too much longer. She was doing everything she can not to just break down and start bawling her eyes out. Her heart had broke further when she had turned around and tried to jump back down the well only to realize that she couldn't get to the other side no matter how many times she had jumped. Though she had screamed and yelled insults to Inuyasha on the other side until her throat was slightly raw, it still didn't change anything.

"Kagome-chan?" her okaa-san's voice broke her out of her depressing thoughts.

"Hai, Okaa-san?" she responded. Opening her bright blue eyes, she saw her okaa-san's concerned brown eyes looking back at her.

"Daijobudesuka?"

"Watashi wa genkidesu." she said tiredly. "There was something that you wanted to tell me?"

Taking a moment to observe her daughter and seeing how tired she was, she relented and pulled out a crinkled letter out of her left pocket. She knew that her daughter will talk to her when she was ready. "A letter came to us last week that took us all by surprise." she started after sitting down in the chair beside the couch while still facing her daughter. "We haven't responded to it just yet since we were waiting for you to come back and read it as well. We wanted to respond to the letter as a family considering it pertains to all of us."

"Okaa-san?" Kagome asked hesitantly upon seeing her okaa-san's face serious. Instead of being answered, her okaa-san just handed over the letter in her hand with a pointed look. Knowing she would get no more from her until she had read the letter, she grabbed the letter in her small hand and pull it closer to her face. Surprised by how heavy the letter felt, she examined it better and noticed that it was made out of parchment. Parchment that she was sure was used in the English countries in the olden ages. On front of the letter were just the words "Higurashi Family." On the back was a ripped crest of some kind though she couldn't make out what it was considering it was ripped to badly.

Looking up, "Souta was the one who opened the letter, wasn't he?" she asked. All she got in return was an amused smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Still she didn't say anything. Another pointed look had her pulling out the letter itself. It too was made from heavy parchment with elegant writing. Glancing one more time at her okaa-san, she got an encouraging nod to continue from her. Sighing in exasperation, she started reading:

Dear Higurashi Family,

I know you don't know me but my name is Hadrian James Potter-Black son of Lilith Marie Potter nee Evans. The reason that I am writing to you is that I had just found out that a Mrs. Keiko Higurashi knew my mother very well before she died. Even though my mother died in 1981, for reasons I don't feel comfortable writing in a letter, her Will wasn't read until now.

Another thing that wasn't able to happen until the Will was read, was that my mother bequeaths Mrs. Higurashi 326,830,000 yen to do whatever she wishes to do with. It has already been sent to your account and all you have to do is go to your bank and accept it. Even if you were to try to deny the money, you can't because Mother made sure that you couldn't.

Now, that is out of the way, the other reason I am writing this letter is in the hope to get to know you and your family. I know this must be strange to get a letter out of the blue from a stranger asking to get to know you and I apologize for that. It is also, I must admit, for a very selfish reason as well. You see, I don't know anything about my Mother other than that I have her eyes and that she was very smart and kind. If you are willing to correspond with me, I would not only like to get to know you but as much of my mother as well.

Sincerely,

Hadrian James Potter-Black

Reading the very short letter a couple of more times, "It's interesting." was all she could say just then. Truth be told, she had never heard of a Lilith or a Hadrian, so she doesn't really know how to react. "It seems like nobody bother to tell him anything about his mother considering he is asking us about her. One would think that his guardian would have told him about her."

"It does seem like they would have." okaa-san agreed calmly. Looking to her okaa-san, her okaa-san went on, "I knew his okaa-san when my otou-san and okaa-san became her kazoku while she was a exchange student when she was 9 years old." Taking a deep breath to calm her emotions, "At first we didn't really interact with one another mostly because of the language barrier. Except, one can't help but be drawn to Lily or Yuri-chan for her Japanese name. She was so bright in personality and so quick in learning the language and traditions that it wasn't long before we became best friends and sisters in everything but blood. She only staid for a year before she went back home. We staid in contact with each other through letters and saw each other every summer up until we were 14 years old. That summer was the last I saw of her. The only contact we had was through letters twice a month after that even that wasn't as filling as seeing each other in person."

"Okaa-san?" Kagome asked when she paused with her eyes close and with a pained express on her face.

"It wasn't until about a month after your first birthday that I got news that dear Yuri-chan died with her husband and that her son went to live with his Oba-san and Oji-san. I had tried to get into contact with Hadrian when I knew he would be old enough to be able to read my letters. I don't think he ever got any of my letters though or any of the gifts I sent him since he went to live with his Oba-san. I stopped trying when he was around 8 years old when I still didn't get any response."

Seeing the agonized expression on her face, Kagome leaned over and grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Well, at least he got into contact with us now?" she said while giving a strain smile in the hope of lightning the mood a little. "Though he doesn't seem to have heard of us until his okaa-san's Will was read."

Getting a nod, "Yes, though I do wonder why it took so long for the Will to be read. Do you wish to write back to him Kagome-chan?" she asked. Even though everything in her wants to write back and get to know the son of her sister in everything but blood, she didn't. She wanted everybody to agree as a family before she wrote back. Not only that, she had the feeling that contacting him would bring about a type of change in their lives. She just doesn't know if it would be a good or a bad type of change.

Widening her eyes in surprise, "Of course we should write back! Why wouldn't we?" Kagome exclaimed while letting go of her okaa-san's hand in the process. "Have Ojii-san and Souta agreed to writing a letter to him?" Getting a nod, she got up to get some paper, pen, envelope, and stamps. On her way back she called out to ojii-san and Souta to come into the living room to help write the letter back.

When it was all set out and the two men were seated, they went about writing the letter. After a couple of drafts, they got the final copy sent out. Hopefully, the letter would get to him soon because they were all excited about having a more constant correspondence with this boy who seemed desperate to know more about them and his okaa-san.

Going up the stairs still thinking about Hadrian-san, she couldn't help feeling that her life was about to change again (getting the same feeling as her okaa-san even though she doesn't know that). Taking a long bath, she went back down stairs to eat dinner and catch up on the events that happened while she was gone. She ranted at her ojii-san for all the weird sicknesses that he kept giving her, wrestling with her ototo-chan and crying her eyes out about the situation with Inuyasha to her okaa-san. That night she went to bed with an exhausted smile on her face.

Days later, she was back in the past fighting beside Inuyasha and her friends. When they met a female oni taiji who was tricked by Naraku into thinking that Inuyasha was the one who killed her village, they gain another powerful ally to fight against the evil half-demon when the truth came out. She also gained a ane-san that she could talk too when she needed someone to listen to her problems and offer the same support to her as well. The night that they drove Naraku from his castle, her thoughts couldn't help but stray to the thought of Hadrian-san. '_I wonder what he's doing right now and if he got our letter and wrote back yet_.' was her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep.

Japanese Translations:

Okaa-san – Mother

Oto-san – Father

Oba-san – Aunt

Oji-san – Uncle

Ojii-san – Grandfather

Ototo-chan – Little brother

Ane-san – Big sister

Kazoku – Family

Oni taiji – Demon slayer

Daijobudesuka – Are you okay?

Watashi wa genkidesu – I am fine.

Watashi wa ie ni ni imasu – I am home

Okaerinasai – Welcome home

Anata – Daughter


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, foul language, and some bashing.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My laptop crashed and I didn't have enough time to go to the library to type up the chapter. I actually had my chapter almost done before my laptop died on me and I am unable to get it back right now, sadly. So, instead of waiting for it, I am just going to redo it and hope it's even better than the original. I would also like to warn you that I mostly summarized this chapter. I wanted to get the Harry Potter part done and get to the Inuyasha part finally. So, I would like to say sorry if you don't think this chapter is up to par with my other ones. Not only that, it is not Beta either, so hopefully there isn't too many mistakes. Thank you for you patients and hope you enjoy reading this.

"Demon" – Talking

'_Demon_' – Thinking

**Chapter 14**

The rest of the summer for Harry was very busy filled with training not only his body, mind and magic, but also how to be a Lord to all his Houses. So busy, in fact, that he didn't really have any time to wallow in depress thoughts of any kind.

Training his body involved finding a martial artist to train him in how to fight without the aid of magic. He at first went back to the place he first started to learn when he was younger but the place was turned into a dance studio with no clue where his old sensei went. The teacher he found instead, a Mr. Jasper Martz was a good substitute. Not only did he get him up to speed for his age group and above but he also started to teach Harry how to use a sword when he found his interest in the subject. The down side to that was that Martz-sensei only knew the basics since he himself wasn't very skilled in the subject.

For his mind, he had two teachers for the subject. One was a psychologist to help with the abuse he went through since he was young. Julia Hutchison, his psychologist and a squib recommended by Bloodtooth, also helped him overcome his guilt for Sirius' death. His other teacher was also recommended by Bloodtooth, an American wizard by the name Jeffrey Princeton. Mr. Princeton was the one who helped him rebuild his Occlumency shields because even though he was a natural, his shields were in such tatters that it didn't matter if he was a natural or not. Any Legilimens would be able to enter his mind. Being a natural, however, did help him rebuild his shields faster than if he wasn't. It still took the better part of his summer to get them up to where they should have been since the beginning.

As for his magic, it took a while to find a teacher that knew how to use wandless magic to teach him. Before a teacher was found, he mostly focused on mastering the spells in his school books now that he could do them instead of just read about them with just a wand since he didn't really want to start with wandless magic unsupervised just in case something goes wrong.

At first, all his spells were overpowered and wild, what with his magic rushing eagerly to the surface every time he went to cast a spell. He was getting the hang of controlling his magic better when they found a teacher that was able to help him not only better control it but also better understand his magic. It was a half-Japanese half-British wizard that grew up in Japan for most of his life before moving to Britain when his father died and his mother moved back home to her family. Like his other teachers, he didn't care for either Voldemort or Dumbledore and made a Vow to never speak of who he was or what went on in their sessions.

The best part, other than learning about magic and how to use it with a wand and without but mostly without, was that Akira Watanabe, his magic teacher, taught him how to read and speak Japanese. Though he still has some trouble with the written part considering he doesn't have the best handwriting in the world even if his handwriting is approving every day.

As for him learning about his Lordships, it was mostly focused on the financial side of things since he was only learning from Bloodtooth. Being a goblin, he doesn't care for the inner workings of Wizards Upper Society and so never learned about it. While his other teachers gave bits and pieces about the social part, they didn't know very much themselves since none of them were part of a family that was of a Most Ancient and Noble House. So he would look for someone that grew up learning it when he gets back to school and find someone he could trust to teach him without making fun of him for not already knowing.

In some of his lessons, like the magic, physical and Occlumency lessons, he wasn't the only one that was learning. When Ginny was able to convince her mother to allow her to stay with a friend for the rest of the summer, which didn't take much convincing when most of her attention was on the situation with Dumbledore and Harry, he roped her into taking the lessons with him even if she wouldn't be able to do a lot of wandless magic. At first she complained about the physical part of the training, but when she started to notice not only the improvement in her physic but also her smoother flowing magic, she was more than happy to continue. Not that it completely stopped her for complaining about the ache and pains after every session.

What annoys him about her staying with him is that her family thinks that he is some girl named Lucy. While he would normally not be bothered by this, it gets annoying when Ginny sometimes calls him Lucy with an amused and smug look on her face. It got worse when the Twins found out that her friend "Lucy" was really him in disguise.

How the Twins found him was very embarrassing for him. He blames Ginny in convincing him to go with her one day to go visit them. Of course, he was under a glamor which was of a girl to keep up the act that Ginny was staying at her friend Lucy's house. With the glamor on he looked like the girl version of himself but with long blond hair instead of black and without his "new" and "improved" lightning bolt mark showing. Also not having the need of glasses anymore, nobody was able to recognize him.

While he was confident that nobody would recognize him, he was busted by the twins in a matter of minutes. Being pulled in the back by two unhappy twins that didn't liked that he didn't contact them so that they could know if he was ok or not, was very nerve wrecking. When he told them he didn't want to put even more strain on their relationship with their family than there already was, they laughed in his face and told him that even if he didn't break off his connection to their mother and brother, they wouldn't be on good terms with their family anyways. What with their mother complaining about their shop not being a good career, even if they are bringing in more money than their father does in a year in a month.

When he then asked how they were able to tell that it was him under the glamor, they just told him that they would recognize his mannerism anywhere and he had some of the same features as his real body. Add that up and it wasn't hard for them to tell it was him. Kind of creeped out that they studied him close enough to be able to notice his mannerism even under a glamor, he decided to ignore it and move on while hoping nobody else could do what the twins could do.

When the serious topics where over and done with, the twins took to teasing him about his alter ego "Lucy." Of course, he jinxed them when they wouldn't stop as well as Ginny when she got on board with the teasing. He didn't appreciate that they thought it was funny he had to hide under a female guise just so that he can go anywhere without being molested by the Wizarding World.

After that meeting, the twins would stop by to see how he and Ginny were doing. While they didn't join in any of the lessons, they were able to pick up some of the things that they were learning. When he tried to get them to take at least Occlumency, he was told that they were naturals in it what with them being twins and having a mental connection with each other. Nodding in acceptance, the subject was dropped.

It was now September 1 and he and Ginny were boarding the train to go back to school. Him for the last time and her for her fifth year.

"I can't believe that the summer is gone already. It seems like we just left school yesterday." Ginny commented when they found an empty compartment, put their trucks away and had sat down by the window and across from each other.

"I know what you mean. It feels like no time has pasted at all." Harry agreed.

"What are you going to do when my brother and Granger come and try to find you? You know that the moment they board the train, they will come looking."

"I have no interest in interacting with them in any way, shape or form. But, you are right they will come and look for me." Harry stated before turning and waving his hand in the direction of the door, locking it. He would ward it, but he was too curious to see all who would come to find them. Also, he was hoping that Dean and Seamus would come so that they could talk to them.

"Why are you just locking the door and not Warding it?" Ginny asked with a confused look on her face.

"I am hoping that Dean and Seamus will come so that we can talk to them."

"What do you have to talk about with them?" Ginny demanded with a slight blush at the thought of seeing Dean again.

"If you want to be with Dean, you got to tell him what's going on, don't you." Harry stated simply.

"What do you mean?" Ginny demanded again.

"He means that you won't be able to be with him out in the open what with the Exploding Snabberwitch watching your every move." A feminine voice stated from the doorway. They both jumped, not having heard the door open, and looked towards the voice and saw Luna Lovegood standing there with her truck looking at them with a dreamy smile.

Standing up, Harry went over to help put her truck away. He wanted to ask how she knew they were there and how she knew what they were talking about, but he learn in the past year that she just knew things that she shouldn't.

Sitting back down with Luna next to him on the bench they resumed their conversation from before. "Why can't I be with Dean out in the open and what is an Exploding Snabberwitch?" Ginny asked her childhood friend.

"An Exploding Snabberwitch is a mischievous creature that likes to make people fall in love with the wrong person. So if you want to be with the right one, you have to hide from the eye of the exploding Snabberwitch." Luna stated as if it was obvious.

"What?" Ginny asked in frustrated confusion. Though they have been friends since they were little girls, she still can never truly understand a thing she says.

"Ginny." Harry called. When he got her attention he started to speak, "Remember that if your mother finds out that you are no longer trying to make me fall in love with you, she will make you against your will again. So, if you want to be with Dean, you have to explain why you have to be together in secret while to everybody else, you are still trying to make me become your boyfriend."

"Do you really think that is going to work?" Ginny asked flabbergasted. She couldn't believe that they would think anybody would want to go through all that drama.

"It's only for this year. When this year is up, I will be gone." Harry answered.

"Dean is a very understanding person." Luna added her two knuts.

"You guys are insane!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Who's insane?" Asked a deep voice from the door way making both Ginny and Harry to jump and Luna to smile a little wider.

"Neville! Don't scare us like that." Ginny yelled at the now cowering wizard.

"Sorry! I didn't mean too." He answered while waving his hands in surrender.

"It's fine Neville. It's good to see you after so long." Harry interrupted before Ginny could tear into him even more for the fright. He thought it was funny that she was reacting worse with him than when Luna gave them a fright. Getting up, he helped Neville with his truck like he did for the two girls. "How was your summer?"

"It was good. I got a new greenhouse built when my Gram saw my OWL scores." Neville answered proudly when he sat down. "But what were you talking about that makes two of you insane?" He asked. So they filled him in on the happening over the summer and Ginny's predicament with Dean.

"Well, you won't know until you tried." Neville stated nervously. Even though he is more confident in himself and his magic, he still gets nervous when talking to people and saying his opinion.

"Fine! You guys win. If he shows up, I'll tell him." Ginny stated with her hands thrown up in the air in surrender.

"It will work out. You will see." Harry said confidently. Ginny just looked at him in disbelieve but didn't comment. Changing the topic, they talked about what they all did over the summer and what they plan to do during the school year.

So deep in their conversation they didn't notice when the train left the station and made its way towards Hogsmeade Station. It was a few hours later that they interrupted by the two boys they were talking about at the beginning of the trip. After the normal pleasantry, they got to the more serious part of what they wanted them to know. After they locked and Warded the compartment they told Dean and Seamus about the situation that was going on.

When Dean heard that Ginny was in love with and wanted to be with him, they saw how happy he was. When he learned that they had to be together in secret, he was confused and hurt. He didn't understand why they couldn't be together when they were in love with each other until they explained how her mother wanted her to marry Harry so that her mother could get ahold of his money and status.

"I am sorry. I have to think about this before I can make a decision." Dean stated dazedly before leaving with Seamus right behind him.

When the door closed behind them, Ginny burst into tears, crying about how Dean would never be with her now and how none of this would have happen if they kept their big mouths shut. It took the rest of the trip to calm her down and not to give up hope. They were able to convince her that when Dean has thought more of the subject without pressure, he would come around.

When they got to Hogsmeade they were presentable and ready to assume their roles. Ginny, the lovesick girl who wanted to be with Harry, Harry cold and indifferent to her and Neville and Luna trying to keep things peaceful.

Looking around they couldn't see neither hide nor hair of either Ron or Hermione. It wasn't until they got into the Great Hall that they saw them at the Gryffindor table talking to each other in hushed voices. Not wanting to sit near them, Harry and Neville sat beside the second years and the seats reserved for the new first years, getting glares from the two traitors.

Ginny wanting to avoid being too suspicious went to sit with some of her year group and Luna having to go to her House table even if she wanted to stay with Harry and Neville, left the two by themselves. Knowing that Harry didn't want to give either Ron or Hermione a chance to sit next to him, Neville took the seat next to him instead.

Looking towards the Head Table, Harry notice that Hagrid was once again not there and that the old COMC professor was there and an unknown rotund man was sitting in the seat that the DADA professor usually sat in so Harry thought he was the new professor for that class. Other than that, everybody was the same, including the Headmaster.

When Harry heard that Dumbledore was still the Headmaster, he threw a fit and almost decided not to come back to Hogwarts if it wasn't for both Ginny and Bloodtooth convincing him to stay until everything was ready. When Ginny told him that more than half of Dumbledore's magic channels were destroyed by his released magic at Gringotts, he thought that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to be the Headmaster anymore. It wasn't until he read the Daily Prophet that he learned that the world thought that the Headmaster made a full recovery and was in tip top shape for his age.

Nobody but the Order and him knew that Dumbledore couldn't do magic above a second year. Even that much magic causes him pain to do. The Healers that were involved with looking after him were Oblivated by Remus so that it wouldn't get out to Voldemort and his Death Eaters or to the Wizarding World to prevent mass panic.

Harry looked away from Dumbledore to McGonagall who already brought out the sorting hat and was calling the names of the first years. He wasn't really paying attention to the sorting but just thinking about how he was going to handle the coming confrontation with Ronald and Granger. He would call Ronald, Weasley, but he didn't want to use his family name with derision when he has nothing against the Weasley family, just a few of their members.

With the sorting over and Dumbledore saying a few words, the House Tables were overwhelmed with all the food that appeared when Dumbledore sat down. He barely filled his plate when Ronald and Granger sat in the seats in front of him. Not interested in being the first to say something he ignored them until he couldn't anymore.

"Well? Don't you have something to say to us?" Ron demanded with his mouth full when he couldn't take the silence anymore. He got nasty looks from those around him, when some of the chewed food came out of his mouth.

"What, pray tell, am I supposed to say to you?" Harry asked after he finished chewing the food in his mouth. Sharing a glance with Neville, which wasn't missed by Granger, he was reassured that he wasn't alone in this confrontation. Turning back to his food, he waited for one of them to answer.

"How about you were ignoring us all summer even when we tried to owl you or where you have been all this time. You didn't return to the Durselys' either even though you were supposed to." Granger interjected primly.

"I was ignoring you because we aren't friends. I have no interest in backstabbing, thieving and fame grubbers as friends." He answered simply. "As for not being at the Durselys', well, that's my business now isn't it."

"Don't talk to us that way!" Ron exploded. Luckily, there was no food in his mouth this time.

"In what way was I talking to you? Calmly? Civilized? What are you not satisfied with?" Harry drawled making Ronald go red in the face.

"While you weren't yelling or anything, you were being insulting which was uncalled for. And of course, we are your friends. We've been your friends since first year." Hermione threw in before Ron could yell more.

"Friends that were being paid to spy on me with my own money, you mean?" Neville pitched in.

"Stay out of this Longbottom. You don't know what you're talking about." Ron snapped.

"I won't when _my friend_ is being ganged up on by people like you." Neville said heatedly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PEOPLE LIKE US?" Ron bellowed in rage.

"Ronald, calm down. You're making a scene." Hermione snapped, grabbing ahold of his sleeve to pull him back down when he stood up in his rage.

Ripping his sleeve from her hand, he sat back down with a redder face from both his rage and embarrassment. "If you know what's good for you, you will keep out of things that don't concern you." Ron threatened.

"You would attack an Heir to a Most Ancient and Noble House with your position in society?" Sneered a very familiar voice behind Ronald and Hermione. "You won't survive the consequence."

"Malfoy." Ron spat in disgust. "What are you doing here you slimy snake."

"I couldn't help but come over when I saw that the "Golden trio" was out of harmony and find out why that would be." Draco answered smugly.

"There is nothing wrong so go back to your table Malfoy. We are in the middle of a conversation and don't want you here." Hermione said with a glare in his direction as if it was Harry's fault that Malfoy came over.

"Ah. Don't be like that. It's not like the whole school won't find out what's going on by tomorrow morning." Draco said before he shrugged and turned around to strut back to his table but not without saying, "Since I don't want to be around such filth for too long, I will go back to my table."

"I really hate that guy." Ron muttered under his breath though still loud enough that everybody around him heard him.

"Anyways, you shouldn't let these false rumors to break up our friendship." Hermione said to get their conversation back on track. "I thought you were better than that." She continued sadly, with a hurt look on her face.

"False rumors?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Of course. You can't really believe that we would steal from you, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, mate, we would never do something like that to you." Ron added before going back to eating. He will allow Hermione to do all the talking since she better at talking.

"Oh? Is that so? Are you saying that the goblins have lied about the money leaving my trust vault into vaults under your names?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No, of course not. We didn't even know we had vaults under our names in Gringotts until we got letters telling us that they were being closed and all the money and possessions were being moved back to the Potter Trust Vault where it all came from." Hermione rushed out. She was trying not to sound upset about that. Some of the books in the Vault didn't even come from Harry's vault but what Dumbledore himself got her. Now, they belonged to Harry and she wasn't even able to read more than a couple of those books.

"You know what. You two disgust me." Neville stated while shaking his head in disgust.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked offended with Ron chocking on his food from his surprise.

"You heard me. Even though Harry found out about your scheme, you are still trying to get into his good books so that you can continue to use him. Guess what? That has come to an end and won't be happening ever again."

With those words the conversation became a shouting match that degraded to wands being pulled out. Before any spells could be uttered, however, Professor McGonagall stormed up to them to put a stop to the fight. In the end, they lost 20 points each and a week worth of detention.

"After dinner, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office, Mr. Potter." Minerva said when Ron and Hermione went back to their original seats.

"What for Professor?" Harry asked.

"That will be discussed when you get there." Minerva answered with pursed lips.

"Is it about my school work?" He asked before she could turn and walk away.

"I told you, you will find out when you get there." Minerva snapped.

"I won't be going then."

"What?" She gasped in shock.

"I won't be going unless I know what the meeting is about and if its school related." He stated.

"Ten points will be deducted for back talking. You will be going Mr. Potter."

"Is the meeting school related Professor?" He asked again.

"I had already told you that you will find out when you get there." She stated primly. She barely moved her lips she was pursing them so tightly in her anger.

"I will take that as a no and say I won't be going." He stated before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall up to the Common Room. He wasn't going to stay around to keep arguing about the same thing.

Getting to the Common Room he went straight up to his dorm room to get settled in before closing his curtains and Warding them from intruders. Lying down on his bed, he thought over the past hour and the argument that he had to endure right when he got back to the school. He knew that he would get an argument with Ron and Hermione but he didn't think about getting into one with his Professor.

He shook his head and decided to get some sleep since he knew the next day would be a long day. He also knew that he will be called up to the Headmaster's office on a "school" related issue that just popped up.

He was proven right when right after breakfast he was told by a coldly glaring Professor McGonagall that the Headmaster wanted to speak to him about his disrespect for his professors. Rolling his eyes, he followed behind his professors rigged back.

Getting past the gargoyle, Minerva knocked on the door before opening the door when they were bade to enter. "I brought Mr. Potter, Headmaster."

"Thank you Minerva." He said with a warm smile and twinkling eyes. She gave a strain smile before turning and leaving the office though not without another glare at the boy and only getting an uncaring glance in return.

"Please be seated Harry." Albus gestured to one of the seats in front of his desk.

He did as he was told with a sigh and sat in the right chair closes to Fawkes. "I was told that you wanted to speak with me Headmaster. I would also appreciate it if you didn't use my first name so imitately. We are not close enough to warrant being on first name basis."

"I am sorry to hear that my boy…"

"I am not your boy or anything else. Please stick with Lord Potter-Black as is my tittle or just Mr. Potter will be find." Harry interjected calmly. He didn't mind being called Mr. Potter instead of his tittle because he wasn't used to being called by his tittle which was why he didn't make a fuss when Professor McGonagall didn't address him by his tittle like she was supposed to even though he is still only a student.

"Very well, Mr. Potter." Albus agreed more coldly. "Now, I was told that you were very disrespectful toward Minerva when she came to you about me wanting to speak with you last night. Not only that, but you didn't come when you were told that your Headmaster wanted to speak to you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was not being rude or disrespectful towards her. I asked if the meeting with the Headmaster was school related and she wouldn't answer me with anything but "you'll find out when you get there" line. As it is inappropriate for a Headmaster to speak with a student unless it involves school matters, I found her evasiveness of answering my question quite unnerving. So, I didn't go." Harry answered levelly staring in Dumbledore's eyes, silently daring him to try and read his mind.

"Why would you be unnerved? You have been up here alone many times before."

"And look at what was done to me multiple of times." He stated heatedly trying to keep a calm front so that he doesn't go off on a shouting match.

"Whatever do you mean Mr. Potter?" Albus asked curiously with a hint of steel in his tone and losing his twinkle.

"Interesting that you wouldn't know. I guess I can fill you in somewhat." Harry began at length. "You see, the goblins tested me when they found out that I didn't know anything. They also wanted to see if I was the real deal of course. Imagine all of our surprise when they found a lot of spells and potions in my system. They didn't take long in ridding me of all of them, including the memory spells that have been placed on my mind." He finished watching as Dumbledore's expression got colder and fiercer.

"I see." Was all he said before he ripped out his wand to cast a spell at the boy, unfortunately for him, Harry was faster and ended up with his wand in Harry's hand and him thrown back in his chair.

"I'll keep this." Harry said holding up Dumbledore's wand so that he could see and then pocketing it. "I am going to leave now and you are going to leave me alone for the rest of the school year. If you try anything again, I will go straight to the Ministry and turn you in. Not even you will be able to worm yourself out of this."

A groan of pain was all he got for an answer. Glancing around him, he noticed that all the portraits were looking at him as if he was a weird creature they have never met before. He was wondering why they haven't said a word since they started talking considering they love to put their two knuts in every conversation they can or why Fawkes hasn't tried to defend his partner when he was attacked. Deciding not to look a gifted horse in the mouth, he turned around and walked out.

Going to classes the teachers either ignored him or singled him out to make an example out of him in some way regardless if it was positive or not. The students mostly kept mostly to themselves and their click though they were more than happy to gossip about him. The only people he really ended up interacting with, other than Ginny, Luna and Neville, was surprisingly Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

He doesn't even remember how he became friends with Draco Malfoy other than one day he realized that Draco Malfoy was teaching him the inner workings of Pure-blood society. He doesn't even really remember how that even came about just that one day they were in a fight and Harry yelled something about how he didn't even know anything about his family until this summer or that he was even a wizard until he got his Hogwarts letter. Next thing he knows, Draco got him to agree to meet him in the library and when they did meet, it was to Draco starting to teach him everything he should have grownup learning from the ground up.

He met Blaise through Draco when he brought him to one of their meetings in the hope he could keep thing calm between them. There was too much bad blood between them for them to keep every meeting civilized. With Blaise being the calm and quiet type, also with how Harry would get butterflies in his stomach every time he was around, it wasn't hard to keep their meeting calm.

Not to be out numbered though, he would bring Neville with him. As a bonus he got him to sit between him and Blaise as a barrier of sorts. With Neville between them, Harry was able to focus more on his lessons than on how close Blaise was to him.

Neville was also able to pick up learning about Pure-blood society where he left off since his family stopped teaching him when they thought he was a squib. They didn't pick it back up when his letter came because they didn't think he was worth teaching. Though he was growing into the powerful wizard he was meant to be, his family still looks down on him.

Luna, on the other hand, just became a part of the group one day out of the blue and just seemed to fit right in. So the group of two became a group of five. Harry didn't think it was fair, though, when Luna would give out hints when he became nervous around Blaise. So far he would be able to hide that fact until she would say something that would have him bright red in the face and everybody else smirking at him. The worst part, well maybe the best part, was when Blaise would look at him with interested and heated looks in his eyes.

It wasn't until right before Christmas that Blaise asked him out on a date. He said yes with his face burning a bright red and him not able to look him in eyes from his embarrassment. This was the first time someone he was actually attracted to asked him out. He wasn't sure if he would make a good impression and he didn't want to screw it up.

The date ended up going smashingly and they planned to go on more dates. When the school found out that Harry Potter was dating a Slytherin, it erupted into chaos. Harry was accused of going dark or being a whore or anything else they could think off. Blaise was accused of spelling Harry into liking him or that he was just using him to get his money before killing him off just like his mother would do. It got so bad that a few weeks before the exams, they broke things off.

They didn't want to, but they knew that it wouldn't last much longer since they are more worn out than happy being together from all the crap they are forced to put up with. While they are no longer dating, they are still friends and took great pleasure in thinking up way to get revenge on all the people that took to cursing them in the hallways.

Harry was already pranking Ronald and Granger every other day for their traitorous' acts, but he up the amp when they took to try cursing him with the rest of the school. Even though they weren't going out any more, the school still wouldn't leave him alone when they found out that he was still friends with both Draco and Blaise.

He took to saying the mantra "Just a little bit longer and I won't have to deal with them anymore," when he felt the urge to just say "fuck it" and cursing them into oblivion. He was just happy that when the summer begins he will be going to Japan to get to know the family he has been writing to over the school year.

He just thought it was sad that with their distance from each other, they weren't able to write much. They were only able to write to each other at least once a month. He was glad that each letter was informative and long, he just can't wait to meet them face to face. They even offered to allow him to stay with them so that he wouldn't have to pay for a hotel. He declined and told them that it wasn't necessary when he will be buying a house near them.

Not understanding why he would buy a house just to visit, they tried to make him change his mind. He corrected them on their assumption and told them that he wasn't just visiting, he was actually moving there. They were happy to know that he was going to stay near them but they were worried on the reason why a 16 year old boy wanted to move to a foreign country and leave behind everything he ever knew. All he would answer was that he thought it was time for a change and that he always found Japan fascinating. Getting the hint that he didn't want to talk about it, they let the matter drop and started to tell him all about their home country in even more details than before.

The rest of the school year couldn't end fast enough. Two days before school let out, Harry was forced back to the Headmaster office which reminded him that he still had Dumbledore's wand. He was stunned that the Headmaster hasn't tried to get it back himself or at least get on of the staff to get it for him. Then he would really think on it and guess that Dumbledore doesn't want anybody to know that a 16 year old boy, regardless if it was the Boy-Who-Lived or not, was able to disarm him.

The meeting went pretty much the same. Dumbledore acting more personal than he should, Harry correcting him, and it ended with Dumbledore on the floor unconscious. The difference was that Harry decided to look around his office before leaving. The first place he looked was the weird cabinet with the vials that contained a glowing slivery substance that one of the portraits told him were memories. The cabinet was partially hidden behind the wall, as if Dumbledore forgot to close it all the way. Getting a closer look, he saw that each one was labeled by name of the person the memory belonged to and the date it was token.

"How in the bloody hell did he get all these memories?" Harry uttered in stunned disbelief when he saw the full extent of the vials. Feeling his curiosity getting the better of him, he called Dobby to him to get all these memories into a truck and shipped to his home so that he would be able to view them when he had the time. One of the portraits pointed out the pensive that would allow him to view the memories so he had Dobby take that too.

While Dobby was doing that, Harry went to the big desk and started to go through it. While most of the papers were useless to him, he ended up finding a black stone that was calling to him in one of the bottom drawers. Not wanting to pick it up without checking to see if it was cursed or something, he had not only himself, but Dobby check the stone out. When it was deemed safe, Harry picked it up and put it in his pocket for to look at it more thoroughly later on.

Not finding anything else of interest, he went to the bookcase. He also found nothing of interest there, not that he was very surprise about that. He wouldn't want to leave any truly interesting books where Ministry people and come and see. Though he did get Dobby to take some of the more advance books that he was sure was hard to come by in a store.

He was done he left without a backwards glance, leaving behind a sad looking phoenix standing on his pedestal. With Dumbledore's magic mostly destroyed and him being so old, the phoenix wouldn't be able to break the bond between them without killing him. It would be against his nature to kill his bonded even though their bond wasn't like it used to be when they were younger. So, all he could do was wait until Dumbledore died either of natural causes or not.

It wouldn't be until after the school already let out that Dumbledore found out about all his stolen possessions. By then it was too late for Harry was already on the plane to Japan with an unsuspected guess along for the ride.

"I am glad you can come with me Luna." Harry told her after they took off and settled more comfortably into the air.

"I am glad too. I heard there are Aquavirius Maggots in the area you were going to." Luna answered dreamily ignoring all the looks she was getting from the other passengers for the way she was dressed and her radish earrings and bottle cap necklace.

"Well, we might as well get comfortable. It's will take a few hours to get where we are going." Harry side before putting on the headphones to hear what was going on in the movie that was playing. If Luna said something, he didn't hear it already getting into the movie. He just couldn't wait until landed though. It's going to be a new and better chapter in his life.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, foul language, and some bashing.

A/N: I want to clear up any misunderstandings, again, **THIS IS NOT A KAGOME BASHING OR AN INUYASHA BASHING! **I didn't mean to give people the idea that I was going to do so. This reviewer – not giving out names – thinks how I wrote Kagome was disgusting. I re-read my chapter that involves her and can't really see it. I think when I wrote how Kagome sometimes felt smug about having power over Inuyasha, while kind of dark, showed that she was as human as anybody. I know that if I had that type of power over someone that powerful, I would have felt smug as well. I think I also showed her pure side when she felt guilty for even thinking like that and tries to make up for it. The reviewer also commented on how I didn't mention how cruel Inuyasha is to her. Well, truth be told, I didn't think I had too for **EVERY FUCKING BODY KNOWS THAT! **While I didn't go into depth about Inuyasha, I did leave hits and that chapter was about Kagome being at home and learning about Harry and not really about Inuyasha. I also am not going to be bad mouthing Kagome or Inuyasha to make Harry look better which the reviewer thinks I am.

I will say that there will be friction between Harry, Kagome and the group at first. With Kagome, it's mostly because he sees her as a spoiled brat (somewhat like Dudley, Ron and others, but way nicer) – not knowing that she's growing out of that – and Inuyasha because to Harry, he's kind of like his Uncle and Snape who took great pleasure in hurting him verbally – let's not forget the rest of the Wizarding World as well. As to Kagome and Inuyasha, they will think that Harry is a stuck up jerk who looks down on them not knowing that he's been hurt too many times to just let his guard down and be automatically nice anymore, that he's judging them to see if he could trust them. The more they get to know each other, the better they would get to understanding each other.

Anyways, sorry about that mini-rant, while that's not all I want to say, it's the gist of it. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter and review. And even though I don't appreciate how the reviewer went about their complaints, I will still except them because it gives me something to keep an eye on and also allows me to clear up any misunderstandings as well. Now, on to the story. Enjoy.

"Demon" - Talking

'_Demon_' - Thinking

**Chapter 16**

Knock, Knock!

"Just a minute." Called out a sweet and warm feminine voice on the other side of the door. When the door opened it showed an elder woman around mid to late forties with short brown hair and big brown eyes that shined with kindness. She was around 5'5 and had fair skin that didn't have any blemishes.

When she saw who was at the door, she couldn't stop the warm and welcoming smile from spreading on her face. "Hari-san, it's so nice to see you again. You too, Luna-san. Please, come in." She backed up to give them room to come in.

"Thank you, Keiko-san." Harry said with a small smile in return. He ignored how she said his name wrong since he didn't really mind how it sounds. He liked it so much in fact, that when he introduces himself to new people, he would tell them his name is Kuro, Hari, instead of Potter-Black, Hadrian/Harry. He also went by that name in case the Wizarding World went looking for him in Japan for some reason. It would make it harder for them to find him even though he was using the equivalent for 'Black' as his last name as well.

"How have the two of you been doing the last week? Did you finally enroll into school?" Keiko asked when they were all seated and with a cup of tea each.

"We have been fine and no, we haven't enrolled just yet." Harry answered calmly. Even though they have been in Japan for over a month now, they still haven't fully settled in yet. "I'm trying to stay focused on my finances right now. I don't really have the time for school. Once everything is settled, I will then think about school then."

"What about you, Luna-san?" Keiko asked.

"I don't really want to go without Hari. Besides, there are so many creatures out there that are waiting to be discovered, that school would only hold me back from doing so." Luna said dreamily.

"You can't, not, get you're education. If you want to do or go anywhere in the world, an education is what will get you there." Keiko tried to encourage. "If you don't want to go to school, you can do online schooling instead. It would be something that won't force you to be stuck in a classroom 5-6 days a week and you can get your work done at your own pace and time."

"That sounds interesting. When we get home, we'll look it up." Harry said with a spark of interest. He didn't want to add more to his plate than there already was, but he knew that he couldn't keep putting his mundane education to the back-burner. Not only was he trying to fix his finances and try to keep up with his Wizarding education, but now he has to add mundane school work on top of that. '_It seems that I never get a break_. _Perhaps, this online schooling will be something that can be helpful_.'

"Just keep it in mind. I don't want you to get into trouble for not going to school."

"Thank you." Harry and Luna said at the same time.

"Oh! How rude of me." Keiko gasped. "Was there a specific reason you two came today? Usually, you call before showing up but you didn't today. Not that I mind, of course, I am more than happy if you came everyday. But, it just seems strange that you didn't."

A week after they settled in Japan, Harry was able to gather his courage in order to call the Higurashi family and set up a meeting with them. Of course, Luna was always there asking when he was going to do so as well. Their first meeting was two days later and was at the Shrine. Keiko was more than willing to do it at a restaurant so the two would've been more comfortable, but Harry was able to convince her that the Shrine was OK.

Harry wanted to see what a shrine would look like up close since he never been to one before and he also wanted to observe the Higurashi's in their habitat. He wanted to get a feel of them when they were in an area where they were the most comfortable, where they would let their guards down. He wanted to make sure that he could at least trust them a little.

The only down side to the meeting was that Kagome wasn't there. When he asked about her whereabouts, all they would say was that she was away and that she was getting over some type of illness. Other than that, he enjoyed getting to know the Higurashi's. They were warm and welcoming though a little weary when the subject of Kagome was brought up.

"I convinced him not too." Luna interjected distractedly. "I thought it would be more fun and surprising if we didn't."

"You won't hear any complaints from me." Keiko chuckled warmly. "Some spontaneity is good for the soul."

Harry was opening his mouth to object since most of the time being spontaneous hasn't really been good for his health – though, if he wasn't, then he would never have been able to uncover the plot that was meant to kill him and take all his fortune while they were at it – when a female voice called out from the front door.

"Okaa-san, I'm home."

"Oh, Kagome-dear. You're home." Keiko called before standing up so that she can go and check on her daughter.

Glancing at each other – Harry with a surprised look and Luna with a knowing look – they both got up and went to the front door to meet this mysterious Kagome. They had visited the Shrine five more times over the three months they been there, but every time they came, Kagome was either at school or somewhere else recuperating from her current illness. '_I didn't think I would ever be able to meet her_.' Harry thought with numb disbelief.

When they got to the front door, they saw Keiko-san hugging a young woman that looked like her a little. She had long blue-black hair with bright blue eyes and fair skin that she got from her mother. She was around 5'2 though she had long and slim legs and arms that were lightly muscled.

'_She must have gotten her coloring from her father_. _For someone who is always sick, though, she sure looks healthy and fit_.' Harry thought in suspicion. She was dressed in a green and white sailor uniform that didn't really leave much to the imagination. '_How can people wear something so short? Are they not afraid that if they bent over or a strong wind came about, that it wouldn't show their undergarments?_' He wondered. He was so used to the dress code in both the Wizarding World and Privet Drive, that seeing someone in something so short was shocking to him. Since they came to Japan, Harry hasn't really been out of the house – other than to visit the Shrine – so he didn't know that pretty much everybody dressed that way nowadays.

"Okaa-san, who are they?" Kagome asked when she caught the two strangers standing behind her mother, watching them.

"Oh. This is Hari and Luna. Hari, Luna, this is my daughter, Kagome." Keiko introduced happily.

Hari was the male with slightly long and slightly messy black hair that seems to gleam with red highlights when the light hits it just right. He was a little bit taller than her, about her mother's height of 5'5, with a strong and lithe body that seems ready to attack or defend at any second. His skin was paler than hers and doesn't seem to ever have had any blemishes – she doesn't know about the scars since they are under a glamour. The most fetching of his characteristics, however, were his eyes. They were the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen including the demons with green eyes she came across. There didn't seem to be any other color other then green and the intensity of them were making her feel as if she was being judged and was being found lacking.

In the hope of ignoring the judging eyes, she turned her attention onto the girl next to him. The girl had long dirty-blond hair and silvery grey eyes that shined with a knowing light that brought a shiver down her spine. She too had pale skin, though, not as light as Hari's. She was about the same height as Hari but not quite reaching it – off by an cm or two. What really threw her – other than her eyes – was that she was wearing radish shaped earrings and a some type of beer cap necklace. '_Why are their eyes so intense?_' She couldn't help but wonder.

"Um...hi?" Kagome stuttered unsure.

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you, Higurashi-san." Harry said calmly, still in the process of observing her.

"Hello." Luna chirped with a little wave.

"Why don't we go sit down and get to know each other?" Keiko volunteered to break up the tension.

"That sounds nice Keiko-san." Harry agreed.

"Let me just put my stuff in my room, then I'll join you." Kagome said before running up the stairs with her large and deflated yellow bookbag bouncing against her back.

When she got back down and went to the living room, she saw the two on the couch and her mother on the love seat. She went and sat with her mother, facing the other two.

"So, are you the one in the letters?" Kagome blurted out curiously before blushing at her forwardness.

"I am." Harry answered with amusement.

"Oh. It's finally nice to meet you. Ever since we got your first letter, I have been wanting to meet you in person. Now, you're here, I don't know what to talk about." Kagome said nervously.

"I think we are in the same boat. When I first heard about you through my Mother's Will, I was really curious about you and your family. I am glad I was able to meet your family. They have been very kind to me and Luna." He gave a small smile to Keiko.

When he smiled, Kagome's eyes widen slightly at the transformation it did to his demeanor. So far, he hasn't smiled, but looked very reserved and distant. Not unlike Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, just a lot less cruel and arrogant looking. When he smiled, it was like a warm summer breeze came through the window to tease at their senses. It soften his face from the harsh lines it was in and warmed and brighten – if that was even possible with how bright they already were – his eyes even more. His guarded aura became more welcoming as well. All in all, the transformation took her breath away.

"Is something the matter, Kagome-san? You seem a little dazed." Luna asked knowingly. She knew the effects that Harry can have on those around him when he smiles. Even before he found out about the betrayals and all the reversals of the spells and potions on him, people were always being dazed when he smiled. There was always something about him smiling that drew attention no matter how small it was. '_Don't get me started on when he laughs_.' She thought with an inward shake of her head.

She doesn't know if it was because he rarely does, because he's famous or if it was for a different reason, all she knows is that his smile was contagious. She could already see Keiko beaming at him, Kagome's lips twitching and she already knew she was smiling as well. She just can't wait until they heard Harry laugh. He has yet to laugh in front of any of the Higurashi's. She knew it was only a matter of time before they heard it.

"N..n..n..no. I am alright. I am just glad that you were able to met my family and I." Kagome stuttered with a wobbly smile in return.

"I am too. Though, I hope we will be able to get to know you better since this is our first meeting." Harry input. '_I would also like to know why there's a slight bloody sent coming off her. I can also see some scraps and bruises here and there on her body even though they are mostly covered up by her close. What exactly is she hiding?_' He wondered though nothing of his thoughts showed on his face.

"Yes, definitely." Kagome agreed. "How are you liking Japan so far?"

"Oh, it's been lovely." Luna answered dreamily. Ever since she was young, she wanted to go to Japan when she read that a lot of magical creatures inhabited the island. She's planing on exploring when Harry no longer needs her around as much. '_Though he won't be really needing me all that much very soon_.' She thought with an inner smirk. '_I just wish I can go with him_.'

"From what I have seen of it, it's been nice." He answered neutrally. He hasn't seen much of it yet, so can't really make a comment on it. He does like what he has seen and he's excited to see even more of this beautiful island. '_It does feel like I am finally home even if there is something missing_. _I wonder what it is_.'

For the next two hours they talked about non-consequential things. In the middle, Grandpa Higurashi and Souta came and entered the conversation as well. While it didn't get loud until Grandpa started on the legends of the Shrine, they had a great time.

Harry was about to get up to get ready to leave, he was stopped when Keiko asked them if they wanted to stay for dinner.

"I am sorry, but I can't." He said sadly. "I have a meeting with my Financial Adviser early tomorrow morning so have to be in bed early. That doesn't mean that Luna can't stay for dinner."

"I am also sorry. I have to go back to England tomorrow. My Otou-san is wanting me back for family matters." Luna said.

"What?" Harry demanded. This was the first time he heard about this.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before. I was planing to do so over dinner tonight, but now was a good time to do it. I didn't know about it until this morning when Otou-san's letter came to me."

"When are you coming back?" He asked. He knew he couldn't stop her from going. For one, he would never limit her freedom like that and she was still a minor. The only reason she was able to stay with him without getting into trouble was because they have written consent forms that are signed by her father to allow her too.

"I will be gone up to a week."

"Be careful."

"Of course."

"Do you miss being at home?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Sometimes. Mostly I like being away and exploring new places." Luna answered.

"What about you, Hari?" She then asked.

"Not even a little." He said honestly. Which was true. He hates England what with all the bad memories attached to it. The only thing he might miss about it was the true friends he left behind. With them writing to each other all the time and Mirroring each other, he didn't have time to miss them.

"Don't you have friends over there?" Souta asked when he wasn't able to keep quiet anymore.

"Yes."

"Don't you miss them?" Kagome asked this time.

"No. We stay in contact." He answered trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He didn't want to continue talking about England and what he left behind. He would have to do that tomorrow when he went to talk to the Adviser anyways.

"Oh." Kagome uttered awkwardly. '_How can someone not miss their home?_' She thought in confusion.

"Anyways, we better get going." He said while getting up and walking towards the door. The others followed him out. "Thank you for having us over even though we didn't call ahead."

"It's no problem. I like having the two of you over." Keiko told him sweetly.

"We like coming over as well." Luna chirped

"When will you being come back?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. As you know, Luna won't be back for at least a week."

"That doesn't mean you can't visit." Souta complained.

"He'll come the day after tomorrow." Luna chirped before he could even open his mouth to reply. He was going to wait until Luna came back before visiting again since he still wasn't comfortable being here by himself. He also had a weird feeling that something would happen in the next couple of days and didn't want to be out until the feeling pasted.

"I am?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes. While it might be confusing and different, you will adapt quick enough." Luna assured with a knowing smile. "Just have patience and everything will fall into place."

"OK." He answered hesitantly having a feeling that she wasn't just talking about visiting the Higurashi's by himself. He looked to the others and saw that they too was looking confused and lost. He looked back at Luna and wondered what she had _Seen_ that would put that content look on her face but didn't ask when he knew she wouldn't answer until she ready to.

"Well, we better be going if we want to get home in time to eat and get a goodnight sleep." Harry bowed his head slightly in respect before turning and walking away with Luna following him. He heard the well wishes of the Higurashi Family and felt a slight smile come to his lips.

When they got home, Harry started on dinner while Luna went up and had a shower. Harry took his after eating and went straight to bed after getting some paperwork done. '_I hope tomorrow won't be so stressing_.' Harry thought while falling asleep.

**XXX~Next Morning~XXX**

After seeing Luna off at the airport, Harry went to the restaurant that he was meeting his Adviser at. It was decided that they would meet at a muggle restaurant since Harry refused to go anywhere near the Wizarding World until he was able to fully defend himself. It didn't matter to him that the Japanese Wizarding World had never hurt him in anyway, but in fact was helping him, he just couldn't allow the possibility that an English Wizard or Witch might be there on vacation and blab his location to the others. When he told the Japanese Minister – a strict but kind man in his middle ages – he agreed that it was the best course of action. He was just glad that they didn't take it as him being insulting. '_I think it helps that I am willing to learn about their culture and history_.' Harry had mused.

"Potter-sama." A deep male voice called. Looking up, he saw his Adviser coming his way. While to everybody looking at him, they would see a typical Japanese man – medium height, short black hair and eyes and wearing a black suit – the truth of the matter was that he was a goblin in disguise. The goblin was actually Griphook. Griphook was made his Adviser in place of Bloodtooth while he was in Japan and Harry wanted at least someone he was somewhat familiar with to help him. So far, everybody that has helped him lately – other than his true friends – have been complete strangers. So when he was given names that he could choose from – Griphook was one of them of course – he picked him. So far, there hasn't been any complaints from either one.

"Takashi-san." He greeted in return. Takashi was a common name that they decided to use as the disguise's name. When they were both seated, Harry put a privacy and Notice-Me-Not Wards around the table that they were seated at.

"So what's been happening?" Harry asked bluntly when the Wards settled. He knew that goblins hated when people beat around the bush and prefer it when they got straight to the point.

"While nothing major is really happening, the British Minister has been trying to seize your accounts on the charge of you being a traitor." Griphook said just as bluntly.

"What?" Harry uttered in askance.

"The Minister has been trying to seize your accounts on the charge of you being a traitor." He repeated with a put upon sigh at repeating himself. He held back a smirk when he saw the young Lord's eyebrow twitch.

"I already heard you the first time." Harry said grumpily, he continued before Griphook could say anything scathing. "And how is that not anything major?"

"Even though he has been trying, he doesn't have a leg to stand on. Even with Dumbledore supporting him behind the scenes, they're not getting anywhere in seizing control. For one, they have no proof other than that you are no longer in the country and for two, you are considered a legal adult, so you can do anything you want short of breaking the law. Even then, you might just get a slap on the wrist for the transaction for being who you are." Griphook growled in disgust at the behavior of the two men.

Taking deep breathes and counting to ten to help calm the fury he felt at the new information, he nodded to Griphook to continue. Since he left England, he hasn't read the Prophet, tired of reading well hidden insults to his person. Having learned that he had some Shares in the Prophet, he threatened that if they don't get their act together, he would sell his share to the goblins. Since nobody wanted to know what the goblins would do with their share, they complied with his demands.

The downside is that he couldn't get Rita fired when he didn't have the majority of the Shares – he didn't have the authority to do so. The only thing he was able to do was make her stop writing negative stories about him with the threat of exposing her Animagus form to the Ministry and if she didn't stop he would sue her for all that she was worth. Unfortunately, she was so good at what she does that she could spin a story to make it look like she wasn't insulting him, but still was. So he just gave up and stopped reading altogether, not caring anymore. He just had his Attorney pile evidence against her about her illegal activities and the breaking of the law. When that happens, he's going to get her put into Azkaban for so long that she would never even be able to dream of getting out.

"The Wizarding public is crying out for your return to finish off the Dark Lord." Griphook said, interrupting his thought of what he planned to do to Rita in revenge.

"I am afraid that is nothing new." He responded tiredly.

"Indeed. The difference now is that the longer you don't help them, the more desperate they will get, the more desperate they get, the more willing they are to let anything happen to you just so you can finish the Dark Lord off for them." He answered back bluntly.

Stiffening with unease, he looked at the goblin for a moment. "What are they trying to do?" He asked wearily. He almost flinched back when he saw sadness and disgust flash through the goblins eyes.

"There is a rumor going around that the Ministry is talking about putting a Subjugation Collar on you when they find you so that they can control you and have you do everything that they ask."

"And what, precisely, will this _Collar _do that would make me comply to their demands?" He asked as calmly as he could – spiting out the word collar as if it was something very nasty – what with the panic and hatred rising and trying to overwhelm his senses. "How is this not major news!?"

"At the moment, it's just rumors. Besides, it's not like I kept it from you. As for what the Collar will do is every time you disobey an order they can have the Collar send an electric shock through you as punishment on command. It was a form of control dating back hundreds of years though each one is different. They haven't been in use for a very long time. I don't even know where they even learned about them since they are banned items." He answered back calmly, as if he wasn't really affected by anything.

"I wonder why my friends didn't tell me about this." Harry uttered in hurt confusion under his breath though the goblin heard anyways.

"My guess is that they don't know. The only reason I know is that a lowly goblin over heard Dumbledore and the Minister talk about it when they failed once again in gaining control of your accounts. Said something about how they need to get it approved by the Wizengamot as quickly as possible. The goblin then warned Bloodtooth what he overheard who then told me so that I can tell you so you can keep your guard up."

'_Then it's not rumors but actual fact. Major news!_' Harry yelled in his mind. Instead of saying it out loud, he asked, "What do I do?"

"There's nothing you really can do except for what you are already doing." He answered.

"Do you think it will be approved?" He asked in fear.

"Considering the Wizards aren't the brightest bunch, yes, I do. Definitely, considering how desperate the public is getting for you to defeat the Dark Lord for them."

"I am sad to say this, but I hope they all burn before they can come to a decision." He muttered bitterly. He got a nasty smirk back in agreement. "I will just have to speed up my lessons in the hope I am ready for when they find me."

The goblin didn't comment since he knew sooner or later, the young Lord will be found by the Wizards.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" He asked as composedly as he could.

"No, everything is running smoothly on the financial side of things. Here's the documents on everything you need to know and approve." Handing over a thick folder over to Harry.

"If that is all, I think we can end this meeting and I can go home and think on what I am going to do with this information." Harry stated, getting the goblin's agreement, they went their own ways.

Getting home to an empty house depressed him slightly but he cheered up a little when he saw Hedwig on her perch when he entered his room.

"Hey, girl." He called with his voice cracking on his words. Sensing the tension in her human, she flew to his shoulder to offer the little comfort she could. When he raised his arm for her walk to his arm, she wasn't surprised when he brought her to his chest in a gentle hug. Chirping in pleasure when he ran his fingers gently through her feathers, she waited for him to speak what was on his mind.

"They are planning on making me into their slave." He chocked out. He got a confused hoot in answer. "Dumbledore and Fudge are trying to get putting a slave collar on me approved by the Wizengamot." He elaborated with a shiver of horror and disgust. "I have this bad feeling that they would get the approval they are looking for."

He jumped when Hedwig gave a bark of anger and started to chirp and hoot rapidly. "There is nothing I can really do now. If I go to England to defend myself, I will never be able to leave again. If I do nothing, they will get it approved, come find me and put the collar on me. It's a lose, lose situation for me. Either way, I get stuck doing their bidding. However, if I stay here, I will have more time to train and have some more freedom than if I tried to defend myself." He said.

While it didn't sit right with him not just storming the Ministry and giving them a piece of his mind, he was just one person and didn't have the type of power to gain his complete freedom if he were to go they try to stop him. "That doesn't mean I am not going to fight with every breath in my body to prevent them from putting that collar on me when they come." He swore darkly. He won't be gentle either, he will kill them first before they can even try. He stomach twist at the thought, but his freedom is way more important to him than the thought of ending a life. A life that won't feel a thing if he was losing his freedom and going to be used and abused just so they can enjoy their life instead.

Resolve hardening, he got up with one last pet to Hedwig's feathers, he let her fly back to her perch. He got something to eat and got to studying offensive and defensive magic. Now that he got the basics of Wandless Magic down, he could study it on his own as long as he keep his professor updated on his progress.

The rest of the night after finishing reading, he trained to get his Wandless magic to respond to him as fast as it would if he was using his wand. While he could feel his progress, he new if something didn't happen soon, he won't be able to use it reliably as his wand. If anything, it would be more of a hindrance than help with how slow his magic responded to his commands. He went to bed – after taking a shower to wash of the sweat and grime and eating – in exhaustion. He only remembered that he was meant to got to the Higurashi's the next day as he was falling asleep.

**XXX~Next Day~XXX**

He went to the Higurashi's early the next day when he started to get depress about what might happen in the future. He wanted to get his mind off it. Not only that, this was suppose to be when he was suppose to heal and start a new life. Yet, once again, Dumbledore and the Wizarding World is trying to destroy that. The thought just makes him all the more angry and uncaring on what Voldemort does to them.

In the Higurashi's home, he could feel himself relax more as the time passes. He can feel the love the family has for each other making him feel both warm and bitter. Warm because this is how a family is supposed to be like and bitter because it's something he doesn't have. It was taken from him in one form or another.

It was during the middle of debating the best sweets with Souta – him treacle tart and Souta chocolate ice-cream – that they all froze when a male voice shouted "Wench!" echoed through the house. Reacting instinctively, he pushed Souta behind him and got into a defensive stance. When the male entered the room, he paused in shock from attacking.

The male looked nothing like he had ever seen before. He was about three inches taller than him, with long snow white hair that went to his knees. Tanned skin covered strong and lithe muscles and broad shoulders. He was wearing a red outfit that he never seen on anyone else other than Grandpa Higurashi but in different colors. The features that really caused him pause was the sharp claws on both his hands and bare feet. Not only that but the male had golden eyes that were darker than Remus's werewolf form and more intense. Let him not forget the _puppy-dog ears_ on top of his head without any other ears on his head to suggest that the ears were a prop.

"Where's Kagome?" The male demanded in a deep, rough and slightly scratchy voice.

"Who are you and what do you want with her?" He demanded back.

When the male opened his mouth, he was interrupting by Souta coming around Harry with an excited shout of "Inuyasha, you're here!" Both looked to the little boy as he explained that Kagome was in her room doing her homework. Of course, Inuyasha knew that, he was there to check out where the new scent was coming from before finding her. The scent was weird. It was like how the air smelt right before it rained with a hit of something he couldn't figure out. It wasn't an unpleasant scent, just that it didn't seem to belong to a human.

"Was that Inuyasha yelling?" They turned and looked at the door where they saw Kagome just coming in. "I should have known it was you." She said exasperatedly.

"Kagome-san, what's going on? Who is this? Is that dog-ears on his head?" He asked without any infliction in his voice making her flinch slightly while trying to think up an excuse.

"Who are you to demand anything from anyone?" Inuyasha growled before turning to Kagome, dismissing the other male. "Are you ready? We have to go." He said crossing his arms over his chest and glared at her in the hope she would hurry it up.

"I can't just leave. I have a math test in three days and I am nowhere near ready for it!" She exclaimed.

"So. Finding the Jewel is more important than any test."

"You _jerk_! Don't you care about my future at all. If I don't pass this year, then I will be held back or worse get kicked out of school from all my missed days."

"You won't have a future if the Jewel isn't found stupid wench." Inuyasha snapped.

"She's not stupid nor is she a wench. Watch what you say." Harry interjected sternly. He won't stand by while someone is being verbally abused or abused at all, not after what he went through.

"Stay out of this human." He sneered threatening, getting annoyed when the male didn't even flinch. "This is between me and the wench."

"I'll go! Gosh, you can be so annoying." Kagome shouted in the hope to break the tension. She knew that Hari wouldn't stop from defending her but she also knew that Inuyasha didn't have a problem hitting anyone – except innocent women – who got on his nerves. She didn't want Hari to get hurt because he was defending her. She was just glad that she already had her bag packed and ready to go.

She turned to Souta – who was quite while looking between the two males as if he didn't know whose side he should be on – and told him to tell their mother that she was with Inuyasha. Keiko and Grandpa Higurashi were at the store to dinner for that night. Getting a nod, she walked towards her shoes, put them on, picked up her bag and turned to Inuyasha to tell him she was ready.

"You can't be seriously thinking of going with him are you?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Of course she is. Now lets go. The others are waiting." Inuyasha answered for her smugly.

With that they both turned and walked out of the door leaving behind a stunned Harry and an uninterested Souta who was so use to this type of scene he doesn't even react to it anymore. Snapping out of his trance, he ran out the door looking for where they have gone. Seeing them entering the Well house, he started to run towards them as fast as he could. '_I won't sit back and allow her to continue being abused! I don't know why the family isn't stopping it, but if they won't, I will!_' He thought, thinking about Inuyasha's harsh words to her and remembering the bruises he saw on her when he first met her. He lost some of his respect for the Higurashi's for allowing the abuse to go on. '_And why are they going into the Well House? Is he planning on beating her before leaving?_'

With that thought, he sped up even more. He slammed the door open and gasped when he saw that they were on the edge of the Well looking ready to jump. Not understanding what that hell was going on, he just reacted, he flew down the stairs with his right arm reaching out in the hope of grabbing her and pulling her back, but they were already tipping over and he didn't know if he would make it. He felt smug when he grab hold of her arm but it didn't last long before he too was being pulled over the Well's edge. With his speed and shock of the situation, he wasn't thinking of holding on to anything to steady himself on to help him pull her over, so the opposite happened. He got pulled in instead.

Before they hit the bottom, a bright blue soft light surrounded and blinded him. The next thing he knew was him slamming onto the ground with the light dimming and disappearing. He blinked a couple of time in the hope of clearing his sight before he was hit with a bone deep exhaustion before passing out from the stress. He ended up missing his name being screamed out in panic and someone shaking him in the hope he would wake up. He was already to far gone to notice any of it.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, foul language, and some bashing.

A/N: Ok, an reviewer had asked me some questions that I would like to answer for everyone. One of the things they wondered was why Inuyasha wasn't helping Sesshomaru manage his lands, and the reasons for that is that Sesshomaru _hates_ him. He doesn't want him anywhere near his lands. Not only that, Inuyasha doesn't even understand that he is suppose to help protect the lands when nobody ever taught or even told him about his role – even if his mother had tried to, he was just too young to really remember his lessons. The only thing anybody has ever told him was that he was a worthless half-breed that they wished was dead.

They also wondered about how the Japaneses Ministry can protect Harry from being kidnapped by the British. The thing is that they can't stop vacationers from accidentally stumbling across him and then reporting back to their families nor stop them if they got a lucky shot with a portkey or Apparates him to wherever they take him. The only thing they can do is have a Watch looking out for him. And, yes, the Japaneses can take it as an Act of War. However, while they would give him sanctuary, they won't go to War over one person. No matter how famous that person is. Not saying they would take that laying down, they just won't go to War for it. They will just find other way to get their revenge.

Now to the Subjugation Collar. The reason the ICW isn't putting a stop to it is because they don't know anything about it just yet. Dumbledore and Fudge is doing their best to keep it underwraps even if there is rumors floating around. The only ones in the 'know' are the ones on the Wizengamot and they are under secrecy oaths. Though the Order knows as well of course. The reason it is a rumor is because one of the Order members who doesn't agree to what they are trying to do, is trying to get the people to pay attention and put a stop to it without getting caught on what they are doing. Not going to say who it is, it's a surprise.

The reason the goblins aren't going to other countries is because they don't trust that any Wizarding government would listen to what they have to say and/or do anything about it. There is just too much friction between their races to just go running to them without any serious debating. Though they will when they can find one that they can trust to do something about the information. For now, they will just protect Harry the best they can.

I hope that answered some of the questions. If not, just review and I will do my best to answer your questions. **Also **, I am going over my last chapters in the hope to clean them up some (the grammar and spellings mistakes), and add information that I forgot to add. Anyways, I will still be updating while re-going over my chapters. So don't worry about that. You won't see the changes until after I am done with them all.

Hopefully, you like this chapter and review your thought.

"Demon" - Talking

'_Demon_' - Thinking

**Chapter 17**

It was with a groan of exhaustion, that Harry opened his eyes before having to shut them quickly when the sunlight streaming through the door stung his eyes. The next time he opened his eyes, it was much slower so that they adjusted to the bright light better. He looked around and saw that he was in what looked like some type of rundown hut. He was tucked into the left side corner with a fire pit in the middle of the room roaring happily away.

Next to the fire was an old woman in her early to mid 60s looking at him with a surprised chocolate brown eye – her other eye covered by an eye patch. She had long grey hair tied back in a long ponytail. She was also barely even hitting 5' in statue. Her pale skin was very winkled from her old age (making her look slightly older than what she was). Regardless of her age, she still had a beauty about her and he knew instinctively that she was no push over.

"Ye are awake, I see." The old woman stated calmly after getting over her shock of seeing him finally awake.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He demanded – though not unkindly.

"My name is Kaede and ye are in me home."

"Why am I here, Kaede-san?" He asked though he has a suspicion.

"Inuyasha and Kagome brought you here after you followed them through the Well. However, are ye not going to introduce yeself to me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow making him blush for his rudeness.

"Ah...yes. I apologize for my rudeness. My name is Kuro, Hari. It's nice to meet you." He said before wincing at sounding like a fool.

"Hello, Kuro-san. It's nice to meet ye as well."

"Where is Kagome? And what do you mean 'Through the Well?'" He demanded in confusion when he remembered what she had said before.

"The Bone Eaters Well is a portal that can transport Kagome and Inuyasha back and forth through time 500 years. The Well is created from a Tree of Ages and each Tree of Ages has a special ability unique to that tree. What makes this situation so interesting is that before you, nobody other than Kagome and Inuyasha were able to travel the way they do." She explained the best she could.

"What? Are you saying that I am 500 years in the past?" He asked bewildered.

"Afraid so." She answered calmly.

"That's not possible! One can only travel back a couple of hours not years!" Harry yelped trying to get up so he can pace around to help him get rid of his building anxiousness and exasperation. Except, when he tried to get up, he fell back down when he was hit with a bout of vertigo and exhaustion. "Ugh."

"Are ye alright? Ye shouldn't be getting up so soon." Kaede reprimanded while getting up to help lay him back on the futon. "Ye be not ready to move about just yet."

"What is wrong with me?" He asked weakly.

"We can only guess. But we think that traveling through the Well zapped most of your energy. Ye have been out for over a fortnight." She explained.

"Ok. What does a fortnight mean exactly?" He asked in confusion. He has, of course, heard of that word before, but it was never been explained what it meant.

"It's been about fourteen moons since ye arrived through the Well." She answered slowly, as if speaking to a dimwitted child. '_How can one not know what a fortnight is?_'

'_Fourteen moons? What the hell does that mean?_' He thought with even more confusion before he really thought about it and put two and two together. "I've been asleep for fourteen days?!" He yelled out in horror and disbelief.

"That is what I said." She said before getting back up and going back to her spot.

"Two weeks." He uttered with his wide horrified eyes staring sightless at the roof.

"..." Deciding that he wasn't talking to her anymore, she let him have his moment to compute the new information while she started on dinner.

'_What am I going to do? What must Luna be thinking? She must be so worried_.' He thought before remembering her words the day before she went back home and him through a Well to the past. '_Unless, she already knew this was going to happen_.' He then thought with the beginning of irritation.

"She could have at least gave me a better warning." He muttered with an irritated huff.

"What ye say?" Kaede asked when she heard a slight mumble from her patient.

"How do I get back?" He said instead of repeating what he said. '_Besides, I do need to know how to get back. I bet it will have something to do with the Well, though_.'

"Through the Well." Was the answer he was expecting. "Though if I were ye, I would wait until I was completely recovered before I even tried. Don't know if ye'll have a more negative reaction next time or if it would be easier for ye now that ye went through it once already."

"Hopefully, it won't be that much longer before I am in tip top shape again."

"Ye don't seem to be in bad shape. Even after being bedridden for a fortnight, ye don't seem the slightest bit effected other than yer energy level."

"What do you mean by that? And what do you mean by 'energy'? It's like you can sense it or something."

"I am what is known as a Priestess. One of the things I was trained in was being about to read auras, energy and life force." She started to explain.

"Life force? You can sense that?" He interrupted in wonder. Yeah he can sense magic and auras to an extent – when they are really strong – but never the life force of another.

"Aye, I can sense life forces or better known as ones Soul. Though not so much these days." She said calmly. Not even annoyed about being interrupted having gotten use to it from Inuyasha always doing so.

"That's amazing."

"Aye, well...anyways I am able to sense if one is strong or weak, human or demon and their power level and if they are good or bad when it comes to humans. Demons are more difficult to get a read on what with their bloodlust and all." She tried to continue but was once again interrupted.

"Demons are not real." Harry said deadpan. He knew there were a lot of magical creatures that roamed the world, but he would know if demons were among those creatures.

"Aye, they be very real." She affirmed seriously, looking him straight in the eye to convey that she was telling the truth. "Stay around long enough, you will encounter them soon enough."

"..." Not knowing what to say to that, he just kept silent, more out of disbelief and horror than anything else.

"Aye, it's a lot to take in. From what Kagome-chan tells me, there are no demons in the future."

"Not that I know of. Of course, that doesn't mean that they're not there. They could just be hiding under a disguise or a type of barrier." He mused, thinking on how the Wizarding World did the same thing. '_Maybe the demons did the same. Not wanting to continue being hunted by humans_.'

"Hmm." Was all she uttered, neither agreeing or disagreeing since she doesn't know the answer.

"Anyways, what did you mean I don't seem to be really affected by the two week coma?"

"While yer energy levels are still very much down, yer body is still in the same state as two weeks ago. Ye didn't lose any weight or muscle mass. Nothing changed."

"What?"

"Yes. I know ye yeself is not a demon since I can't sense any demonic energy in ye, but there be a strange aura of Death around ye however." She stated with a curious look directed at him.

"The aura of Death? I don't understand." He said in confusion.

Seeing the confusion in his eyes and face, she knew that he really didn't know what she was talking about. So she let it go. "It doesn't seem to be harming ye, so don't worry so much about it right now." Though she said that she will keep a close eye on this one.

"Do you know when Kagome-san and Inuyasha will return? Where did they go anyways? How did Kagome-san get here in the first place?" He finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Afraid not. They come and go. However, I can tell you how Kagome-chan first came here." She said before launching into the story of Kagome, Mistress Centipede and the Shikon Jewel.

"So she now has to find all the pieces with Inuyasha and friends." She finished.

"Friends? Who else travels with them?" Harry asked sleepily, his exhaustion making itself known as more time passes.

"How about ye get some dinner in ye and get some more rest. I'll tell ye more as ye eat and off to sleep with ye." She said before helping him sit back up and making sure he can handle it, handed him a bowl of soup.

"Fine." Taking a spoonful of soup, he watched Kaede intently, waiting for her to tell him about these friends of Kagome.

"Now, that we are all settled, I'll began." She then launched into describing Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kiara and how they met. Though she didn't go into too much details telling him that it wasn't her place but theirs to tell him more about themselves. Which, while he didn't like it, he understood.

"It's time for you to get some sleep." She said when she saw that he was nodding off and his bowl slowly slipping out of his slackened grip. '_Cute_.' She couldn't help but think at the sight with a low chuckle.

From what she was told about him from Kagome when they were dropping him off, he was a closed off person that didn't really show any emotions. However, from what she had seen from the few hours that he's been awake, he was quite the expressive type of person. '_Then again, he did just wake up and been told that he had travel 500 years into the past. Hopefully, Kagome and the others get here soon. It might be easier for him to adjust with someone who experienced the same phenomenon as him_.'

After cleaning up the dinner dishes, she got ready for bed as well. '_Things are going to get more interesting here on out._' She mused before falling asleep.

**XXX ~ Three Days Later ~ XXX**

"I'm going out now." Harry called out to Kaede.

"Ye be safe now." She called back.

"Thanks. I will."

With that said, he left to meet his new swords trainer. When Kaede learned that he was learning how to use the sword, she said that she knew someone that was a swordsmaster. How they got to the topic of weapons was because he saw her use her bow and arrow and he asked about it. From there, it got to the type of the weapons he was learning to use.

This would be the first day he would meet his new teacher. This will only be a trial run to see if the man thinks he has what it take to learn the discipline. He knows that he has what it takes, but he was still very nervous about it.

'_Even if he does reject me, doesn't mean I will allow that to stop me from learning_.' He thought determinedly.

He stiffened when he felt the eyes of the villagers on him while walking through the village. He knew that his eyes – which seems to glow slightly – and his scar tattoo – which resembles a daiyoukai's mark – set the villagers on edge. They think that he was a demon in disguise and was just waiting for him to snap and kill them all.

_'At least they haven't attacked me or even called me names – other than demon. Better treatment than I ever got from the damn Dursleys or the Wizarding World that's for sure_.'

He finally arrived at the clearing that he was shown yesterday by Kaede to meet his new teacher at. It would seem that he arrived before him. He went to lean against a tree that would allow him to view the whole clearing at once so that if the new master wanted to sneak up on him like in those animes he seen Dudley watch once, it would be a little bit harder for him to do.

"I am up here lad." Yelled a loud and masculine voice from right above him. Instead of giving the man the pleasure of him looking up, he threw himself forwards in a tuck and roll. It was a good thing too since not even a moment later a huge man dropped down right where he was with a bokken.

"Good job, boy. Lets see how long ye will last." With that the man attacked without reservation. It was all Harry could do just to keep up. The only thing he could do was dodge the best he could though he still got grazed here an there. He could feel himself slowing down a couple of minutes in – not having really recovered all his energy over the last three days.

"Ye are weak. Ye have no stamina to speak of. How ye plan on learning the art of the sword if ye can't even defend yerself?" The man spat out in disgust.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me. And. Don't. You. **EVER. CALL. ME. **_**BOY**_**. AGAIN!**" He yelled out through gritted teeth when he was called weak with the combination of being called that hated name made him snap. Having enough with dodging and knowing that he won't last much longer, he dodged the next strike and strucked out with his right fist catching the man off guard – he wasn't expecting to be yelled at nor have him try to hit back – and hitting him in the face.

Unfortunately, it really didn't have much of an effect on him other than snapping his head to the side. The next thing he knew was him looking up at the clear blue sky feeling a sharp throbbing on the left side of his jaw.

"Ye got spunk, I'll give ye that." The man said with a roar of laughter. "Ye have a lot to work ahead of ye if ye plan to master the way of the sword." All he got was a nasty glare for his efforts.

"Thanks." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be like that, you have potential."

"So, are you going to teach me or not?" He grumped when he sat up, rubbing his aching jaw.

"I don't know. What's in it for me if I were to? Hmm?" He asked with a smarmy look on his broad and aged face. His dark brown eyes gleaming wickedly.

"It depends on what you want. If it's money, I don't have any at the moment. Other than that, I really have nothing to offer you." He growled, hating that greedy look on the mans face.

"Money? Who said anything about money? No, I want something more precious than that. No, what I want is..." He paused for suspense while leaning forwards to put his face close to the others'.

"What?" Harry snapped, eyebrow twitching at the close approximate, but refusing to move, not wanting to give the man any more ground.

"A date with the lovely Lady Kaede of course." He exclaimed excitedly.

"Say wha?" Harry muttered in shock.

"Well, I can't exactly ask her meself, ye know. She is very important to the village." The man said with an ugly pout. A grown man pouting? Shudders.

"I can't do that. I won't force her to go out with you just so that I can get some lessons." Harry said coldly.

"Force?" He asked in stunned confusion before realizing what was said. "HOW DARE YE! I WOULD NEVER FORCE MESELF ON THE LOVELY KAEDE! I JUST WANT YE TO SEE IF SHE WAS WILLING TO DO SO! DON'T INSULT ME SO!" He yelled out angrily while grabbing Harry's shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I will ask her. Just...ugh...just...stop...shaking...me...ugh." Harry got out, trying to hold in the bile that raised to the back of his throat from the dizzying motions.

"Great!" When Harry didn't move from his spot for a moment – trying to catch his breath – he got an annoyed glare. "Well, what are ye waiting for? Go and ask her. Come back to the clearing the same time tomorrow." He demanded before turning and started to walk away.

"Hold up." Harry growled angrily. "What if she says no? Are you still going to teach me or not?"

"Ye'll have yer answer tomorrow." He answered, not even stopping nor looking back at the young man glaring death at his back.

"Tch. Stupid old man." He got up dusting off his dark blue hakama that Kaede gave him to wear. "But...who would have thought that he had a crush on the village priestess."

He set off back to the hut with an amused smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Kaede about what happened. He knew that she never married, let alone had a man, in her life. So he hopes that she would say yes. '_Maybe it will disperse some of the loneliness I see in her eyes when I see her gazing at the families from the village_.'

When he arrived back to the hut, he found it empty. "She must be out hunting or taking care of one of the villagers then."

Instead of moping around, he went back outside to gather some more firewood since the fire pit was nothing but smolders. When he got the fire back to a good roar, he put the cooking pot over it and started on dinner. '_Hopefully, she likes the soup_.'

He looked up when he heard soft footsteps growing louder in front of the hut. He stood up and lifted up the straw door and saw Kaede walking with a long straw basket full of fruits and vegetables. Seeing her struggle, he went out and relieved her of the burden.

"Thank ye, lad. Me back is not what it use to be." She said with a grateful smile.

"It's no problem." He gave a small smile back, putting the basket to the side of the door.

"Are ye cooking something?" She asked in surprise, smelling the pleasant aroma wafting up from the pot.

"Yeah. It's not much but hopefully you'll like it." He said somewhat bashfully.

"I am sure I will." She said with a chuckle.

It was only a half hour more before the soup was ready, in that time he told her all about his meeting with the strange swordsman. That included his deal with the man as well.

"He wants to go on a date with me?" She stuttered in shock, accepting the bowl of soup that Harry handed her.

"Yup. Shocked me too. Make no mistake, however, I didn't tell you this so you can say yes and I'll get my lessons. I am telling you this because it's possible he might be good for you. But only if you want to give him a chance." He told her seriously. "I know I have only known you for a few day, but I know you are a good woman. A lonely woman at that. So maybe he might help get rid of the loneliness that surrounds you. By the way, do you know him well?" He started of serious then curiously.

"I don't know what to say. And aye, I know him. I was there when he was born." She said with a sigh of sadness. "But I am too old for that boy. He needs someone his age."

She was very surprised that this boy that didn't really know her, knew that she was lonely. She had always wanted to start a family, but being the only priestess in the village after Kikyo died, made it very hard for that dream to come true. At first, she was too busy with her training, then protecting the village and by the time she started to look for a potential mate, it was too late for her. Everybody in her generation was already together, leaving her the odd woman out.

"He's not that much younger than you are." He said with a snort. "Though he sure doesn't act like his age either.

"Nay. He doesn't. Kind of reminds me of a rebellious teen sometimes." She said with a laugh.

"He did seem quite childish. But from what little I was able to glean from the little interaction I had with him, he seemed very serious about his sword practice."

"He is."

"It's your decision though. Don't force yourself if you really don't want to go."

"Even if it will cost ye yer lessons?" She challenged.

"Yes, even then. I can always find a different master. Besides, I already have the basics down, I can just make my own style." He answered without hesitation. Looking her straight in the eye to make sure she got the message.

"Oh." Was all she could uttered. Nobody has ever put her first. It was always her who was the one that was always giving. Day in and day out, people come to her for advice or something or other, but never really stuck around long enough for her to form a bond with them. It always left her both hurt and very lonely. Don't get her wrong, she has the respect of the village and they do give her fruit and vegetables from time to time. But...it would be nice if she had a friend at least.

This boy, this boy who came out of the Well and from the future, was trying to give her someone she could possibly spend the rest of her time on this Earth with. '_How very kind of him_.' She couldn't help but think. She could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. He wasn't trying to use her to get what he wanted, he genuinely wanted to help her.

"He is still too young for me." She said again.

"There is a saying in the future. I don't know if it is said here or not. But our saying is "Age is nothing but a number." Meaning, if he is old enough to make his own decision then let him do what he wants. In other words, don't let your ages get in the way of finding love. He doesn't seem to be worried about your age, try to give him the same courtesy. Ok? I mean if you want to give him a chance that is." He hurried to say. He doesn't even know why he was defending that man. Definitely since he just met him.

"If he wants a date than he has to come and ask me himself." She decided after a couple of moments of silence. "I don't want nor need someone who doesn't even have the backbone to ask little old me out." She then said with mischief in her eyes making Harry give a smile of mischief in return.

"Ok. I will tell him your verdict tomorrow when I go and met up with him."

He got up and gathered the dinner dishes and went to the stream by the hut and washed them in the fading light. When he got back he saw that Kaede had set up the futons out for the both of them.

"Thank ye lad."

"It's no problem. I never did thank you for taking care of me when I couldn't. Nor for putting up with me when I woke up either. So...thank you very much." He said with deep bow to show that he was serious.

"Oh, no need for that lad. It was my pleasure." Was her answer with a warm smile.

"Still, thank you."

When they were both settled in for the night, he couldn't help but wonder how his friends and Hedwig was doing. He hopes that nothing bad was happening to them. He knew Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Draco and Blaise was still within Dumbledore's and Voldemort's reach. He just hopes they're all still safe.

'_I hope they're not getting worried since it's been a while since I have written to any of them. Unless, Luna told them what happened. Not only that, I still haven't gotten around to writing to Voldemort either. That's going to be a hard letter to write_.' He thought.

"I hope Kagome-san and the others come back soon." He couldn't help but say out loud. Doing so makes him feel better, as if the words themselves could summon them to him. Regardless how foolish that seems.

"I am sure they will." Kaede tried to consul.

"Sorry. I just need to get back so that I can get some things done. Though I wouldn't mind coming back if I could." He said honestly. He would really like to come back, he enjoyed being around Kaede.

"Oh?" She uttered in askance.

"It's nothing. Just some friends that I need to reassure that I am ok. Though I don't think they need it all that much. What with Luna there to reassure them and all."

"Luna?"

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends in the future. Her, Ginny, Draco and Blaise. They are my utmost best friends. I trust them with my life."

"They must be good people."

"They are. I love them all." He said with a small happy smile that she couldn't see but could sense from his aura.

"I am glad ye found them."

"So am I. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have them at my side."

"Hmm." She hummed sleepily.

"We'll talk some more tomorrow. I'll tell you about them. For now, I think it's time for us to sleep."

All he got was another sleepy hum before soft snores came from her side of the hut. '_Guess she was really tired_.' Not having really anything else to do he too went to sleep.

The next few days a routine for both Harry and Kaede was created. In the mornings Kaede would make breakfast and after that they went their separate way. Her to do her priestess duties and him to learn from Ginji – the swordsmaster. For lunch, they fended for themselves. However, at night, Harry would be the one to make dinner while Kaede finished up her duties. While they are in their futons awaiting for sleep to claim them, they would talk about their lives and the history of their countries. Well, the parts that they knew about anyways.

This night was different in the form that Kaede finally accepted to go on a date with Ginji. So instead of cooking for two, it was only for one. Ginji decided to cook for her instead of taking her out to the village to eat knowing that it would make her uncomfortable being seen so causal.

"I don't know if I should do this. I have never been on a date before." Kaede spoke up unsurely. She had begged off her duties early wanting to get ready for her date. Now, she was regretting it. '_Maybe if I was still working, I would have still been there and the date would have been postponed._'

"It'll be fine. He won't do anything you don't want him to do. You know this."

"I know that."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked.

"I look ridiculous." She answered pointing to the light brown and gold kimono she wore.

"You look just fine." He said, putting the finishing touches on her hair (think Katniss Everdeen's braid when she goes to the Reaping.)

"I still feel foolish." She muttered.

"Stop that. You look just fine. He will love you. Now stop being down on yourself." Harry ordered. "He's here." He then said when they heard the knock on the door frame. "Now, stand there looking lovely and I will let him in." He said getting a slight glare for his tone.

He walked over to the door and let the man in. He knew the moment the old man saw Kaede because he stopped and stared with his mouth agape. He couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face. He was happy that this wonderful woman was finally getting the attention that she deserved after so long in being alone.

"Are you not going to say anything?" He nudged him with his elbow lightly when the silence started to make Kaede even more nervous then she already was.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um...you...um...you look beautiful me Lady." Ginji finally out when that damn brat hit him again in the side with that bony elbow of his. And she was beautiful to him. He had always thought so. Even when he was a little boy and she was watching him while his parents went to work out in the fields. The only reason he never approached her until now was because he didn't think he was good enough for her. Not only that, he was 15 years younger than her. He didn't think she would want a little boy like him as a mate.

When the brat came, it changed everything. He saw it as an opportunity to finally reveal his feelings. He was kind of ashamed that he went about it in the way he did but kind of glad because it allowed him to see what kind of person the brat was. When he came back with her answer, he was so happy that she was going to give him a chance but nervous because he had to go ask her face to face.

Her saying yes was the highlight of his life. Now, standing before her looking the way she was, he didn't think he could be happier.

"Are ye ready to go, me Lady?" He asked, bowing at the waist, holding out his hand and looking at her through his eyelashes with a warm and welcoming smile – which the brat taught him to do to make her feel like a true Lady. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the light blush that spread across her cheeks. Then again when she took his hand shyly.

"Off you go you lovebirds." Harry said awkwardly feeling the charged atmosphere. He ignored the tinge of jealousy he felt as he watched them. He will find his his mate when the time came. '_If I will ever find one in the first place_.' Until then, he will support Kaede as best as he could.

When they finally left, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. The last few days have been nerve raking what with them both debating on how to go about either asking the other out or accepting the proposal with him caught in the middle. He's just glad that was all over and they can both be happy. '_Hopefully_.'

It wasn't until almost midnight that she returned with a glow about her.

"I see that everything went well." He spoke up making her jump slightly.

"Dear Lord, you gave me a fright. What are ye still doing up lad?" She asked with her hand to her chest.

"Waiting for your safe return." He said bluntly.

"I can take care of meself lad." She rebuffed.

"I know that. That doesn't mean I wasn't worried any less, silly." He reprimanded in return.

"Thank ye lad. But as you can see, I am just fine." She said then started to get ready for bed.

Seeing what she was doing, he turned to his side to face the wall to give her some privacy. '_Seriously, don't these people have any concept of privacy? A woman getting undress in front of a man. How embarrassing_.' He thought with a deep blush. It wasn't his first time being stuck with her changing in the same room as him, but he still couldn't help but still feel embarrassed. It was like watching his grandmother getting unchanged. Not cool.

"Ok. I be done changing lad." She said with a small laugh. '_So cute_.'

"So how did it go? He was respectful the whole time right?" He asked already knowing he was from the glow she had around her when she entered but needing to ask anyways.

"It was marvelous and yes, he was very respectful to me."

"Good. I would have hated to lose my teacher just because he got handsy." He said bluntly.

"Oh, ye. Ye be good to this old woman." She said with a tired chuckle.

"You deserve it. However, it's time for bed I can tell that you are about to fall asleep at any second." He couldn't help but laugh a little when his answer was a soft snore. "Goodnight."

It won't be for another few days that the Inu group returned from their journey. In the time, all three got closer – Harry and Ginji as teacher and student, Harry and Kaede as each others confidantes – and Kaede and Ginji in the romantic since. All in all, they were all very happy.

**XXXXXXX**

PS. I know that it's not a long chapter, but hopefully you still like it. As for the reason why Kagome wasn't there when he woke up was because Inuyasha wouldn't allow it after two days of no response from him. Everybody knows how impatient he is. I know that they weren't in this chapter, but from the next chapter and on, this story will really be kicking off. I am so excited. As for why I gave Kaede a love interest, well, because she needs some loven too. It's not fair that the only part she gets is to be use as a advice machine. So I gave her someone to love her. Hopefully you like that as well. If not, it's ok. It won't be a main focus. Mostly for just this chapter though he will show up once and a while. Thank you and please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, foul language, and some bashing.

A/N: Finally I was able to get this chapter out. Sorry it took so long. It took so many rewrites before I was satisfied with this one. I would also like to say that I am not abandoning any of by stories. It might take a while to update, but I will update them. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter and review.

"Demon" – Talking

'Demon' – Thinking

**Chapter 18**

"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!" A male voice yelled out as she was leaving the hut she just helped a young couple give birth in.

"Wha ye be yelling 'bout Lad?" She snapped in annoyance. She just helped a mother through a very difficult birth that took over two days to deliver. She was very tired and all she wanted to do is go home and relax.

'_I'm not as young as I once was_.' She thought with a weary sigh. That all changed when she heard the reason on why her name was being called.

"Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama and their group have been seen approaching the village, Milady." The man answered with a slight flinch at the Miko's tone of voice.

"Why didn't ye just say so?" She barked before brushing past him to head towards the village entrance.

"But…" He started in confusion. '_Didn't I not just do that_?'

"Not now Lad. I have to go and greet them." She interrupted before he could finish, leaving behind a very confused and upset man.

If she had realized how she was acting, she would have been horrified with herself. However, she was so tired she's not really aware of what was happening. All she is thinking about is getting to the group and hoping that Hari will stay away until the group is settled down. She knew that the group would be as tired as her and be more aggressive in their behavior towards unknowns. '_Definitely, Inuyasha_.' She thought with slight fondness.

"So they finally arrived after so long." She mused out loud, getting a confused glance from a passing villager next to her. Instead of answering the unasked question of what she meant – the group is always gone for weeks on end after all however this was the first time they left an unknown behind – she hurried her pace.

"Hey, old hag!" Inuyasha yelled when he caught sight of the old Priestess, setting Kagome down from his back. They arrived at the same time.

"Must ye be so obnoxious Inuyasha?" She asked in tired fondness.

"She's right, Inuyasha. Show some respect, after all, she is the one who always helps us when we need some place to unwind or for advice." Miroku interjected before he could open his mouth and continue to insult the Miko. "It's good to see you again, Lady Kaede."

"Aye, it's good to see ye as well." She said with a strain smile. The young man, Monk really, had somewhat long black hair with pale skin and indigo eyes. He wasn't all that tall but had a fit body and broad shoulders.

"How is Hari? Is he finally awake?" Kagome asked after giving her own greetings.

"Yeah, is the pest finally awake?" Inuyasha sneered. He was tired of always hearing Kagome going on about him all the time.

"He's not a pest Inuyasha. But aye, he's awake." Kaede said with a light glare in Inuyasha direction making him turn his face away with a huff.

"Why must you always be so insulting all the time?" Kagome sighed out in annoyance.

"Feh." Not really knowing what to say to that, he didn't say anything at all. He doesn't mean to be insulting all the time, but sometimes he just can't help it. Growing up the way he has, he took to insulting everybody around him since they seem to always be insulting him every chance they get. It's mostly ingrained in him by now. So even if he wanted to stop, it wouldn't be so easy for him to do so.

"So, if he's awake, then where is he?" She asked with some excitement and wariness after giving Inuyasha another glare. She didn't know if he would blame her for what happened or not. '_I hope he's not too angry with me for what happened. Mom would be so disappointed if he never wanted to see us again because of this_.'

"I don't know his pacific location at the moment, but he's fine." She answered before turning and walking towards her hut so they could get more comfortable.

"How long has he been awake? How did he react when he found out about being back 500 years in the past? Does he blame me for it?" Kagome asked all this in one breath nervously.

"Calm child." Kaede commanded kindly. "He's been awake for more than a fortnight. He was surprised about traveling through time, but he accepted it quite quickly. In fact, he seems to be thriving here in this time. As for him blaming you for what happened…I wouldn't know since he hasn't told me if he does or not."

When they got to the hut, Kaede went in first with the others following behind her. When they were situated and comfortable they picked the conversation back up.

"When will he be back?" A little boy around the physical age of 7 asked. The boy had long auburn hair tied in a ponytail with a green ribbon. He had flawless pale skin and was wearing blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves, and a tan vest with a black belt. However, what set him from other kids were the pointed ears, fox feet instead of human feet and the cream colored fox tail.

"Before sun down. Are you excited to meet him, Shippo-kun?" Kaede asked with a warm smile.

"Yes, Kagome-chan hasn't really told us very much about him. What is he like?"

"Who cares what he's like. Once he comes back, we'll send him back through the Well. So don't get too attached to him." Inuyasha interrupted gruffly. Lately, it seems as if every conversation turns to the subject of that boy.

"Inuyasha! /Are you now?" Kagome, Kaede and an unknown male voice said all at once making every one freeze in surprise, then as one, they turned towards the door where the unknown voice was coming from.

"Hari!" Kagome and Kaede exclaimed happily at the same time again. They looked at each other in surprise before shrugging it off.

Seeing that both Kaede and Kagome knew who the new person was Sango and Miroku relaxed their grip on their weapons. Inuyasha just glared while Shippo sat back and observed the new guy with Kirara.

Sango was a young woman with long dark brown hair tied in a loose ponytail with brown eyes. She was around 5'3 in height and a fit build. Kirara was a cream colored two tail cat with a black diamond shape between her big red eyes. She also had black stripes on both of her tails and around her paws.

"Kaede. It's good to see you as well, Kagome." He said with a respectful nod in her direction before turning back towards Inuyasha. "As for sending me through the Well the moment I get back, what if I don't want to go back?" He challenged, glaring Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Feh. As if you have a choice. You don't belong here." He sneered. He didn't like that he was being challenged by this new male. _He_ was the Alpha of this back, not this pup. So if he says that he was going back, then he's going back.

"Don't tell me what to do." Harry stated in a low growl. He was done taking orders from anyone. Definitely, not from a guy he doesn't even know.

"Why you li…" Inuyasha started.

"Enough!" Kaede commanded. "Now, Hari come inside and get comfortable. As for you Inuyasha, sit down."

"But…" They both started.

"Sit!" She commanded in a no nonsense voice.

Not wanting to cause her any problems after everything she has done for him, Hari entered completely and sat down right next to Kaede and finally giving Ginji access to the hut. Once the man was inside, he moved straight to Kaede and sat right next to her on the other side from Hari.

"Who the hell is this?" Inuyasha demanded when the man entered the hut.

"Me name is Ginji and am Lady Kaede's lover and this runts master." He grunted proudly even if he didn't like the pups tone of voice.

"Master? Lover?" The group asked together in both shock and confusion.

"I didn't know you had a lover Kaede." Kagome said with a giddy gleam in her eyes. "How did you guys meet and how long have you been together?"

"They have been together for a little over two weeks." Hari answered smugly before the other two could even open their mouths.

"That's not long. How did you guys meet?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I used to watch him once and a while when he was younger. However, we truly met through Hari when he became his student." Kaede answered.

"Student?" Inuyasha snorted. "What is he learning? To be a meat shield?"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome, Kaede, Sango and Miroku yelled in outrage making him flinch backwards when the yells hurt his ears which made them lay flat on his head. None of them liked how he was acting. They didn't know what was going on with him but they didn't agree with his attitude.

"No. He's teaching me swordsmanship." Hari said calmly. He wasn't as bothered by the insult as he thought he would have been. In fact, he was more amused than anything really. After calming down after having his future decided for him without any input from him, he couldn't help but be reminded of Draco a little bit. What with him trying to insult him every chance he got. He was no longer as affected by him as he would have been if he and Draco haven't become friends. It was kind of there thing really.

"Swordsmanship? As if you are cut out for it." Inuyasha snorted again in derision.

"Of course he is. I wouldn't be teaching him if he didn't." Ginji boasted with a glare at the half-breed. He didn't like how he was talking down to his student. Even he, who admits that he can be very dense, had notice how his student gets a certain glow about him when he's praised but also how he flinches when someone around him so much as moves sharply in his direction. As if he was waiting to be hit at any moment.

After spending so much time with him, he became protective of him. He wasn't going to stand around and let this pup ruin all his and Kaede's hard work in trying to boost his self-confidence. Regardless of how little progress they had made in the time they been around each other. Oh, don't get him wrong, he had a very good façade of being confident about himself. Hell, he might even think that he is, but he knows better. He has been observing him since he met him, so he's seen the signs.

"That is a very demanding job. What is he going to do when he goes back to his time?" Sango couldn't help but interrupt in concern. She can see how attached the older couple is to Hari even if the bond is in the beginning stages of development.

The silence that invaded the hut after that question was tense. Everybody looking at each other not knowing how to go from there or not wanting to in Inuyasha's case considering he didn't really care. All he wanted was that the pest left and never came back.

"Before thee get ye loin cloth in a twist, ye first need to make sure he can go back through the Well." Kaede said with a roll of her eyes. Though deep down, she kind of hoped it didn't work. She had a feeling if he went back, he would never be able to return and that would make her really sad.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and throw is ass in the Well and find out." Inuyasha suggested while standing back up.

"Inuyasha that's enough. What is wrong with you?" Kagome demanded.

"Nothing's wrong with me. You all know he can't stay here. This isn't his time, he doesn't belong here." He tried to convince.

"I don't either, Inuyasha. Maybe I should leave with him back to my own time." She snapped.

"What? No. Of course you belong here. How else are we to find the Jewel?"

"Oh? That's the only reason you want me here?" She growled out with hurt and anger, standing up to stand face to face with him.

"Um… I don't know what's going on, but I hate to say it, Inuyasha-san is right." Hari interfered before the beginnings of the brewing argument could really kick off.

"See? Even the pest agrees with me."

"Not the throwing me in part, but to see if I can get through." He corrected before the other can get too excited, grab him and actually throw him in the Well.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if you end up having a worse reaction then you did last time?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"It's a chance I am willing to take. We would need to see if I can or not sooner or later. The only reason I waited this long to try was because the first time I went through was when I was with you two." He shrugged.

"Well, let's go!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Enough!" Kaede commanded. "Nothing is going to be done tonight. We will eat dinner and get some shut eye. Is that clear?" She then glared furiously at Inuyasha when she saw him opening his mouth to ague. She was in no mood for anyone to argue with her. She felt as if she was dead on her feet.

"I'll get started on dinner then." Hari said standing up to get the things he would need for the stew he already had planned to make that night. The only thing though is that he has to gather more so that he can feed all of them.

"I'll come with you." Kagome volunteered.

"Ok."

"Hold up, Kagome. You don't need to help him." Inuyasha stepped forward. He didn't want her alone with this guy. He couldn't help it though. The guy's scent was driving him insane. Part of him wanted to relax and bask in the scent but a more primal part of him had his hackles rising up in defense. He just couldn't figure out _why_ though.

"Not now Inuyasha." She snapped before following Hari out of the hut.

"Fine." He spat. He too left out of the hut but going into a different direction from them. '_If she doesn't want me to protect her, then fine. See if I care_.' He thought bitterly. Even with that thought, he still kept his ears open just in case Kagome screamed.

**Kagome and Hari **

"So… how are you holding up?" Kagome started nervously. She kept glancing at his face, but she couldn't get a read on him and it was making her nervous.

"I am doing good. What about yourself?" He asked in return while heading towards the inner section of the village to trade for more vegetables since he had enough meat and rice already.

"Oh…um… I'm doing good as well."

"That's good." He said with an uncertain glance towards her. He wonder what she wanted with him. He could tell by her expression that she wanted to talk to him.

"Are you angry with me?" She blurted out quickly before she lost her nerve.

"Wha?" He asked coming to a stop, stunned.

"I mean, I am the reason you were brought into the past. I was the reason you were knock out for so long and it would be my entire fault if you can't return." She rasped out in one breath trying not to cry.

"Hold up. I do not understand. How is it you fault?" He asked in confusion.

"If it wasn't for me, you would have never gone through the Well. You came for me because you thought I was in danger. If only I stayed long enough to explain that I wasn't in danger then this wouldn't have happened."

"Freeze, freeze. I think you are missing one important thing." He said before starting to walk again. They were almost at the stall that sold the vegetables that he needed.

"What's that?" She asked with a slight sniffle.

"Nobody could have known what was about to happen. I sure as hell didn't and I doubt you or Inuyasha did as well. What happened was an accident. Nothing more, nothing less. So do me a favor, stop beating yourself up about it." He told her seriously. It was a lesson he was still in the middle of learning – Sirius – but he wasn't going to allow her to continue to think it was her fault when it wasn't.

"But…"

"No buts. Besides, we're here."

"Oh."

She stayed quiet while Hari bargained with the villager. Instead she took to observing the surrounding villagers going about their own business. It wasn't long before she notice the difference on how she was being treated compared to Hari. While she got respectful nods and warms smiles, he got weary glances and strained smiles instead. It kind of reminded her of how they treated Inuyasha when he's out and about in the village with her.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her making her snap out of her observation.

"Um…yeah, of course." She agreed. "Um… can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What about?" He asked with a sideways glance at her.

"Do you know why the villagers are giving you weird looks?" She couldn't help but ask. She wondered if he did something that put them on edge.

"Other than the fact that I am a stranger in a tight knit village, I would have to guess that my eyes give them some pause in excepting me completely. Of course there is the fact they have no clue on where I am from other than the fact that you and Inuyasha are the ones who brought me here."

"Okay. And what is wrong with your eyes?" She asked in confusion. She thought they were beautiful.

"Oh come on. You got to admit they have a strangeness to them. They aren't like normal human eyes." He answered calmly, as if he wasn't really bothered by it at all. "Most humans I have ever met have dull colored eyes. The ones that have the brighter colored eyes are the ones with power. Like you."

"Me?" She asked startled.

"Yes you. Can you not feel your power flowing inside you?" Even though he was only a couple of steps away from her, he still can feel the power rolling off her. After being around Kaede and learning about what she was and does – in proxy what Kagome was and does as well – he's learned on how to tell what a Miko's power feels like. He can feel that – even untrained as she was – that she was more powerful than Kaede is.

'_She kind of remind me of me. So much power but so little training and control to be able to really do anything with it_. _Not that I have really any room to talk since I am barely trained myself_.' He thought with little amusement. '_Why hasn't anyone trained her?_'

"I am not the one who has the power, Kikyo does." She answered with a bitter pout.

"Who's Kikyo?" He asked in confusion. They had come to a standstill again.

"Evidently, I am her reincarnation. Not only that, she was Kaede's older sister and Inuyasha's first love."

"Let me guess, she's dead."

"She was until she was resurrected by a demon ogress. Her body is made out of graveyard soil bones taken from her grave and my soul…"

"Your soul?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes my soul. Now let me finish." When she got his nod of agreement, she told him all about what happened to her in the resurrection of her incarnation.

"So let me get this straight, you're supposedly the reincarnation of this Priestess that was resurrected by a demon who wanted to use her to find this powerful Jewel that you accidently broke trying to save a little boy and not only does she_ still_ has part of your soul but steals other souls to stay in this world and keep that piece inside of the clay pot body?" He asked deadpan.

"Yes." She answered nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Why do they think you are her reincarnation?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said that they told you that you were, but how would they know?" He asked seriously, looking at her intently to convey just how serious he was.

"Well, they said I look just like her and I had the Sacred Jewel inside me." She answered.

"That's it?" He got a nod. "Ok, describe her for me please."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it please?"

"Ok. Um… she's petite, like around 5'2 with long dark brown almost black hair that goes past her butt and brown eyes. She has porcelain skin and wears the same type of Miko outfit as Kaede does. She's excellent with a bow and arrow and she's never been a burden on anyone. She was the last protector of the Shikon Jewel before me. She doesn't need to be rescued all the time and…" She trailed off not really knowing on how to go on.

"I don't understand. She sounds like she looks like a typical Japanese woman. So why does that make you her reincarnation."

"How else would I have gotten the Jewel?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders. She had already come to terms with the fact that her soul was reincarnated.

"Who knows but that doesn't mean that you guys shared the same soul. Well, other than the fact you guys are actually sharing the same soul at the moment." He amended.

"Ok. What about the day she was resurrected? She pulled out my soul to her."

"Only after Inuyasha called out her name. It properly had something to do with the Jewel." He said getting an bewildered look. "Hear me out." He called out when she started to turn away with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine." She said after a moment of staring at him to make sure he wasn't joking around with her.

"Think about it. Kikyo was the last protector of the Jewel. She burned with it in the hope to take it from the world. However, such power won't go out quietly. I doubt very much a little fire would have gotten rid of it regardless if it was a ritual burning. If it was that easy, it would have already been done. While part of her was wishing for the Jewel to disappear from the world, however what if the Jewel heard her darker wish?"

"Her darker wish?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes, her darker wish. Remember, she was just betrayed by the one she trusted and loved." He saw that she was going to interrupt so held up a hand to stop her. "As far as she knew. No matter how pure she was she was still human. Part of her, no matter how deep and small it might have been, wanted revenge. The Jewel heard her wish but was too late to really do anything so it left to find a new host. A strong host that would have been able to protect it. This turned out to be you."

"Um… I am confused; the Jewel can bring people back to life."  
"Have you ever seen it bring people back from the dead or have you seen it bring them from the brink or out of stasis?" He asked for clarification.

"Back from the dead. Actually, all the above." She answered for certain thinking back to Mistress Centipede who came back to life when she came too close to the Well and then taking it from her.

"Ok. Also remember, most of her was ready to die to protect the Jewel even if it did hear that dark wish. One also got to realize that a powerful Priestess's soul resides inside that Jewel. I wouldn't be surprised if she did everything she could to prevent the demons souls from granting that dark wish that would have tainted her soul and let her pass on to the underworld." He paused to take a breath.

"I still don't understand. If I am not her reincarnation, then how could she call my soul to her?" She questioned impatiently.

"I am getting to that. Calm down. Now, where was I? Oh yes. Why the Jewel ended up in you. You are descended from a long line of Priest and Priestesses. Not only that, you are now one of the last Priestess in our generation that I know of that actually have any type of true power even if it is untrained. Even now, there is hardly any Priestesses in this era. Your type of power is dying out, so the Jewel doesn't have any host strong enough to protect it. Until you. You are a rarity I am guessing. Your oji-san, okaa-san or ototo-san have no power what so ever. You do however. Why is that?"

"I don't know." She answered with uncertainty. Part of her was curious on what he would say next but the other part was scared.

"The Jewel got tired of waiting. A power like that doesn't like to be hidden forever. It wants to be used in anyway it can. So it needed a host that had power running through its veins no matter how small it is. Sometimes it takes generations for a power to reemerge into a line. That happened to you. I think your otou-san had little bit of spirit energy running through his veins. Restarting the line of power back up. The Jewel used that to help create you." He paused again to make sure she was keeping up so far.

"Are you saying that the only reason why I was born was to be the Jewel's host?" She asked hurt and upset.

"No. You were born because your okaa-san and otou-san wanted you to be born." He denied getting a little upset himself for the unintended hurt he caused her. "I am saying that the Jewel used the opportunity it was presented to unlock the power hidden away in your blood and merged within you. I don't know if it was fate or something when you were brought back to the past but the Jewel was now back in the world with demons and humans knowing of its existence and the power it can grant."

"Do you think the Jewel purposely awaken the Mistress Centipede?" She asked horrified.

"I doubt that was the first time you were ever near that Well. Not only that you don't exactly live that far away from it. So why did it wait so long? The answer is that you weren't strong enough to withstand the dangers of the past. So it waited some more. Then it was broken not to long afterwards. Some of the pieces you had but most you didn't."

"Ok, I am following so far. I still don't understand how this has to do with me being Kikyo's reincarnation or not." She said trying to get back to the topic that started this whole thing.

"I am getting there. Now, while the Jewel was broken, the pieces are still very powerful and I wouldn't be surprised if all the pieces were still connected to each other." Taking a deep breath for what he was about to tell her next. "You got to understand though. Having that type of power in your procession marks you."

"Mark me?" She asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Yes. Marks. What I mean by that is that if one stays in constant contact with an object that has a certain type of sentience, they get "tainted" by it. Not necessarily in a bad way. It could be just an aura surrounding someone protectively or something." He rushed to say when the look of horror came back into her eyes at the word tainted.

He thought back on Hogwarts and how every student he came across had a slight feel of Hogwarts' magic on them. One wouldn't notice until they came across someone who never went to the school but a different one because then they would have a slight aura of their school on them. It was quite fascinating.

"Ok." She said uncertainly snapping him back to the present.

"In other words Kikyo was marked by the Jewel. As are you and everybody who ever used or came into contact for a length of time with it. So on the day of Kikyo's resurrection, Kikyo's remains came into close enough quarters to get a reaction that normally wouldn't have happened. The ogress saw that reaction and assumed that it was because of her soul was nearby instead of the reaction to the Jewel. So she kidnapped you and used you to bring her fully back to life. Unfortunately for her, _your_ soul was stopped from going to her. Why is that?" He asked to get her thinking instead of just looking at him blankly.

"Because it's not her soul?" She answered doubtfully.

"Correct. Your soul was never hers to begin with." He agreed.

"But it did go to her." She pointed out angrily.

"Try to remember the circumstance that brought about that result." He told her.

"There was a barrier that prevented my soul from leaving me completely. It wasn't until Inuyasha came, saw Kikyo's replica and uttered her name did the barrier break. But that still doesn't explain anything." She said frustrated. She didn't like to remember the day her life turned upside down again. Before that, she and Inuyasha were getting along great. Now, they were at each other's throats even more than before.

"The Jewel connects you to her, not your soul, the Jewel. Now let's go back to Kikyo's dark wish. Her dark wish to get her vengeance against the one whom killed her: Inuyasha. Now, the dark side of the Jewel couldn't grant that wish at first because of the strength of the pure side. However, over time the pure side weakens when it's only used for evil. Kikyo's replica – which was made with her bones and graveyard soil not only had the aura of the Jewel marking it, but also the essence of her own soul etched on them. Still with me so far?"

"Yes." She answered honestly. She can see where he was going with this but not really wanting to get ahead of herself until he came out and say it.

"Now the Jewel is a very, _very_ powerful artifact. It can bring back the dead as you said and Kikyo was dead, but now she is alive. Only because the essence of her soul and the Jewel heard the voice of Inuyasha and reacted. It didn't help that the ogress was in the middle of a ritual to bring her back as well. Kikyo with hate or love, I don't know, but she reacted never the less. The Jewel with dark glee. It was finally able to fulfill the wish it wasn't able too the first time around. Now, here comes the tricky part."

"And that is?" She asked when he paused again. She couldn't help but tense when he didn't respond right away. She knew she wasn't going to like this one bit.

"The reason why her true soul wasn't returned to her was because it _was_ in fact already reborn. Just not as you. You see, the reason you were able to call you soul back was because it was never hers to begin with. The only thing that you guys have in common is that you are marked by the Jewel. Without that connection and her stubbornness, she wouldn't even be able to even hold a sliver of your soul within her. It doesn't help that she steals souls so that she can survive as well."

"I still don't understand. Even with all those souls fueling her, why hasn't my soul returned to me yet? I mean, I get that she's powerful and all but to keep even a part of me from me?"

"Because of you." He stated simply. "You are not calling that sliver of soul back and with the help of the Jewel, you are achieving it. Believe it or not, someone can survive without their whole soul. My guess is that you don't want to potentially kill her and cause Inuyasha even more pain."

"What? She's already dead!" She couldn't help exclaim.

"That doesn't mean she's not self-ware. It might be your soul that is bringing the essence of her soul back to life with the help of the Jewel but she is still in there. The worst part about all this is that essence is calling for the main soul to come back to it. To become one with it once more. The person who has that soul will start to weaken and become sick physically, emotionally and/or mentally. If something is not done soon, the person could end up either a killer, a vegetable or worse: dead."

"What if I can't call the rest of my soul back?"

"I am not asking you too. At least not any time soon. I am sure the Jewel wouldn't allow you to anyways." He muttered the last part to himself.

"What? What do you mean?" She snapped with panic in her eyes.

"Kikyo is tainted by death. She was never meant to be brought back to life. Cheating death, even unwilling, changes you. She unbalances the echo system. Everywhere she goes causes chaos and destruction. It wouldn't matter if she meant it or not, it will follower her where ever she will go until she is laid to rest once again." He told her sadly. "The Jewel will feed off of that and won't allow you to stop it so easily. After all, the more chaos and destruction it feeds off, the stronger the dark side of the Jewel will grow."

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked him.

"Get back to the hut and cook dinner. It's gotten late, I'm sure they are hungry by now." He answered with a grimace when he looked at the sky and saw how late it had gotten.

"No, I meant about Kikyo." She amended.

"Nothing. The world will rebalance itself when it is ready. If we happen to help that along or not, then so be it." He stated simply, starting walk again.

"So I am not a reincarnation?" She asked as she caught up with him.

"That is not what I meant either. I wouldn't be surprised if we all are not reincarnation of someone. I just meant that you are not Kikyo's reincarnation." He said.

"How do you know?" She asked in weariness.

"I don't know. I just do." He said in confusion. He didn't know how he knew; just that he knew she wasn't the reincarnation of Kikyo. '_That's strange_.' He couldn't help but think. '_Maybe it's my magic acting up again?'_

"Ok? That's strange." Kagome commented.

"It's nothing new. One gets use to it after a while." He said with a careless shrug getting an amused glance.

Instead of saying anything else, they continued towards the hut in silence. Each of them deep within their own minds thinking about what was said. What they didn't know was that there was someone who overheard everything that they said. A certain half-breed dog demon.

The only reason he came to find them was because they were taking too long to come back. He didn't trust the guy to keep Kagome safe so came to look for them. He ended up finding them half way back, stopped in the middle of the trail and talking to each other. So he eavesdropped on them. He did not like what he heard. Not one bit.

'_What does he know? Of course Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. Only her soul would be strong enough to protect the Jewel_.' He thought in derision and dismissal. No willing to continue thinking about what he overheard, he head back to the hut to get something to eat and rest up for tomorrow.

'_By this time tomorrow, that bastard will be gone for good_.' Was his last thought before entering into the hut.

The rest of the night was endured in tense silence while everybody ate and got ready for bed. They took up their sides: Inuyasha and his group on one side and Harry and Kaede on the other. Ginji went back to his own hut for the night but had promised to return in morning for tomorrow will be when they tried to see if Hari can be returned to his own time.

'_I wonder what will happen tomorrow_.' They all thought before falling to sleep.


End file.
